Unsuspected Love
by PurpleCat5817
Summary: Slade has been dormant for years, but now he's back, and he has his eye on Raven. When he captures her for his future plans, something unnatural happens...they build a relationship.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh yeah, baby!"

Cyborg laughed in victory as he watched his car zoom pass Changeling's now destroyed, virtual one. The titles on the screen displayed in bold letters, "You Win!". Changeling sulked on the couch as if he was a young child that didn't get his way in the candy store.

"Nah dude! You absolutely cheated!"

Changeling was raging his arms in front his tall robotic friend who simply ignored his angered shouts.

"Changeling, you've been losing to me for years! This shouldn't be a surprise to you." Cyborg laughed when he saw Changeling puff out his bottom lip.

"Oh Changeling, that is the alright! Surely you can defeat Cyborg in a much less advanced racing game." Starfire smiled at her teammate to hopefully cheer him up, but it was not working at all.

Changeling flopped himself back onto the couch. His body was no longer small and frail. He was developing into a man. His height increased immensely, giving him the height of Cyborg's, which he believes was a product of the many amounts of tofu he consumed. Not only was his height growing, his body mass was also beginning to increase. His shoulders became more broad, and his torso was buffing out. His biceps and pecs were now fully ripping through his uniform.

"Man, I don't care anymore." Changeling said while he threw the controller onto the floor, "If I chose the game, I will win!"

"Oh you sure about that?"

"Yeah! Come on. Street Death Battle V"

"Ooo, such a challenge.." Cyborg slowly said in teasing tone. "You're on!"

Cyborg quickly moved back to his spot on the long couch with his controller in hand. He also grew over the years. Since a large percentage of his body consisted of robotic parts, his physique changed the least; however, it was upgraded to handle a larger amount of power. His sonic cannon is now more powerful, as well as other gadgets that he possess. The tracking system, sensors and controls of his overall weaponry in his body were enhanced with the help of Raven. His face did age though. He no longer looked so young. A moustache was beginning to grow on the top of his lip, giving him cocky pride. Unlike Changeling, his maturity level was increasing, but there are times when he reverts back to his teenage self.

"I have never seen the two of you play this...graphic game before. Is this the new?" Starfire grimaced at the graphic features that were displayed on the screen of the large TV.

"Of course, Star! I got it last week after we battled Control Freak. We're not kids anymore, so the deadliest is the most fun!" Changeling said.

"..I see.."

Starfire turned from the two men and walked through the common room doors to search for Nightwing. Soon after their trip to Tokyo, Nightwing finally confessed his feelings for the Tamaranean princess, creating it official for the young couple. They faced teases from their friends and other Titan teammates, but it was eventually dropped when their relationship grew stronger over the years.

Starfire walked down the long corridors of the Tower. She glanced at the plain walls she passed, noticing a few pictures of her and her teammates here and there. One framed photo was a picture of them at the end of a battle with Cinderblock. Starfire stopped and carefully looked at the picture of their younger selves. She began to feel a warm feeling inside of her as she remembered the warm moment of that battle. They were getting ready to stop for pizza before Beast boy forced a fearful civilian who was hiding behind a toppled car to take their picture with his new camera.

Starfire compared her younger self to her now present form. She possessed more curves than her former teenage self, but her height increased by only an inch. Her breast size grew, and her hips were thick. Her old purple outfit was too tight to contain her image, hence she changed her uniform to a much more fitting one. She now wore long, tight purple bottoms with her usual silver belt around her slim waist. Her top was very similar to her teenage one but in a larger size to contain her chest.

Grunts and chain noises down the hallway immediately catched Starfire's attention. She knew that it was Nightwing in the training room, beating at the punching bag. She quickly flew to the open room and saw her lover forcefully punching the bag that was connected to the ceiling of the room. Beads of sweat were running down his smooth skin as he continued his forceful punches on the hard material.

Nightwing probably changed the most out of the entire team. He was about the same height as Cyborg and Changeling, and had a large, broadened chest with rippling muscles. His legs were also long and muscular. His new bodysuit was tight enough to show each feature that has developed. Starfire couldn't help but stare at the strong man in front of her.

"Nightwing!"

He stopped his punches at the sound of his name and turned around to see Starfire. He gave a small smile before grabbing a white towel that was placed on top of the bench-presses. He wiped the sweat from his face then trapped Starfire's slim body in his muscular arms. They shared a kiss and smiled at each other.

"What's up, Star?" Nightwing asked out of breath from his exercise.

"I am doing much of nothing." She said with a big smile.

Nightwing laughed silently before correcting her, "Do you mean, 'nothing much'?"

Starfire blushed from embarrassment. "Yes! Nothing much!"

"You know, I've been thinking about the two of us going out for dinner."

"Out for dinner? How wonderful! Will this be what you call, the date?"

"Yeah, Star. A date. I know that we've been very busy with criminals and investigations recently, so I wanted to treat you."

Nightwing squeezed Starfire tightly in his big arms, but not too much to crush her. Starfire merely blushed like a young high schooler in love. Her words were stolen right from her mouth with Nightwing's random gestures.

A small giggle escaped her mouth, "I shall take your offer of the date, my love."

Nightwing leaned in and kissed Starfire on the neck before letting her go, "Wednesday night at 8. Dress fancy."

* * *

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos…"

Raven gave a small sigh as she finished her meditation. Her large violet orbs scanned her dark room, searching for an object. She simply gave up on her short search before looking down at her small purple alarm clock. She hardly used it, but found it nice to keep. The arms of the clock ticked with every second. It was 11:45pm, and Raven was counting down til midnight. Today is her birthday, and the Titans did celebrate with her earlier on in the day before dispersing to do their own tasks. She still did not fully enjoy her day of birth. Whenever her birthday came, the countdown till it was over would start. The defeat of her father was truly something to celebrate in her mind, but the entire situation of it was still uneasy to her. Her father's defeat was 5 years ago, marking her to be 23 years of age.

Raven continued to stare at the clock. Flashbacks of that very night continued to zoom in her head-the fire, evil laughter, tears and most importantly Slade. Their arch nemesis. Although he made his disappearance shortly after the beatdown of Trigon, she couldn't help but think of him returning. Raven gave a small laugh at the thought of Slade reappearing. She placed the clock neatly on her stand and shook her head. " _I'm turning into Nightwing with all this Slade obsessing."_

She lied on her bed and was consumed by its comfiness. Flashbacks of Slade continued to appear. His large hands holding her firmly against him; the sight of a destroyed city; her friends turned into stone. Raven quickly sprung from her bed, rubbing her temples.

" _Stop worrying about the past! He's gone! Slade is never coming back, as well as Trigon!"_

After she calmed her distressed mind, the red blaring alarm began to ring around the tower. Raven rushed to the door but attached her long hood before running out the door to meet her teammates.

* * *

"Who would be causing trouble at the docks at 3 in the morning!? I was trying to get my beauty sleep!"

"Will you shut up? Criminals don't care about your beauty sleep."

Changeling turned to Raven and gave her a hard stare, which Raven returned with an even harder one. Changeling's face quickly went soft as he saw the intensity of her anger and turned away, looking out the window of the T-car.

"Whoever it is, they don't seem to be much of a threat." Nightwing said as he looked his communicator. "Nothing has been reported as stolen, just a disturbance."

"Good, then let's get this over with! My bed is screaming for me to come home." Changeling exaggerated.

The T-car pulled into the small parking lot of the docks. There was not much land but a long wide dock that extended from one side of the lake to the opposite. There were small and large ships anchored with thick ropes. The waters of the lake were shining with the moon's light. It looked like a sea of diamonds.

Starfire simply stared at the lake with joy and love in her eyes. "Oh friends! The lake is most pretty at the night time."

"Yeah, it's an eye stopper." Cyborg said softly.

"Now is not the time to be gazing into a lake. We have to find this criminal."

Starfire's face fell when Nightwing interrupted her light mood. She loves him very much, but there are times when she wished he was less work obsessed.

The Titans looked around the large dock. There were many branching parts of the dock that extended deep into the water and some that were not as far. A slight fog was beginning to form around the lake, making it harder to see. The young adults were separated into different sections of the port in hopes of finding the crook but their chances of finding him was low.

"I don't think anyone's here." Raven said coolly when she regrouped with her friends.

"I agree with Raven.'' Starfire said.

Nightwing nodded his head in acknowledgement, for he too didn't find anything. "Alright let's go."

The Titans were beginning to head back to the car when a low but yet familiar voice caught their attention.

"Leaving so soon Titans? We have much to catch up on."

Nightwing snapped his neck at the sound of the voice. His blood began to boil with hatred. He looked around, searching for the man but struggled due to the thick fog. He looked up and snared at the evil man he once worked with.

"Slade!"

* * *

 _Hey guys! It's been awhile since I posted anything, but I'm back and I wanted to post a story for you to read. Leave a review letting me know if you liked it and if I should continue!_


	2. Chapter 2

A small chuckle came from Slade as he stared at the Titans. He was anxious to meet his young opponents. Five long years has passed without any action from him, and he's ready to fight. His body craved for excitement. His lone eye looked at each of the titans. He took a large notice of their body changes. They were bigger and stronger. Nightwing and Changeling were no longer scrawny teens that he could easily throw with one hand. Slade accepted the fact that he now has a much harder fight, but five years is a long time to train.

"You Titans have really grown."

Nightwing took out his bo-staff, ready to fight. "Go back to where you came from because we're taking you down! Titans, go!"

The team dispersed; each trying to hit Slade with an attack. Starfire threw her green starbolts at Slade. Her bolts were bigger and faster. They held more power with each hit. Slade noticed this and began to dodge the bolts. He seemed to have struggle at first but after a short while, he adjusted to her rhythm.

Slade swiftly ducked to the ground when Starfire fired her eye beams at him. Her powerful blast was an inch away from making contact with his body. Slade reached into his belt and brought out a small chip. He got to his feet and ran towards Starfire. He saw a blue blast coming his way and knew that he couldn't make it to Starfire without getting hit by Cyborg. Instead of placing the chip on the Tameranean, Slade threw it at her instead. She didn't notice the small piece that easily attached to the leg of her pants. In 3 seconds, a small explosion erupted on her body. Starfire was knocked unconscious instantly. Her slim frame fell from the sky at a high speed. She would have faced serious injuries if Nightwing didn't catch her.

"C'mon Slade, show me what you got!" Cyborg continued to blast his cannon at Slade. "You think you're a tough guy? You're just running away!"

Slade's short temper ran low on the adult. "Trust me, boy. You will not want to see what I have."

Cyborg laughed, which made Slade even more angry, but his demeanor stayed nonchalant. "I ain't afraid of you!"

Cyborg turned and noticed a large, wooden crate behind him. He grabbed the cart with ease and threw it at Slade. He smiled behind his mask when he saw the crate flying his way. He ran towards it and punched the crate with all his might. The crate was destroyed from the impact. Sharp pieces of wood went flying in all directions. Cyborg covered his face to protect himself, but it was a large mistake. Once Cyborg brought his arm down, Slade connected a hard kick to the side of his head.

Cyborg landed on the ground with a large thud. Slade could see trickles of blood coming from his temple. "Still not afraid?"

Cyborg sprung up from the ground in wobbily manor and attempted to give Slade a punch, but he caught his fist easily and twisted it to an abnormal curve. Cyborg screamed in pain. Slade then took a strong hold on Cyborg and threw him far into the lake. Cyborg's screams were heard in the air until he reached the waters with a large splash.

Changeling stared at the episode that happened in front of him with amazement. "Wow...when did you get so strong?"

Slade glared at Changeling. "You're next."

Changeling turned into a rhino and charged towards Slade with his horn down. Slade was too slow to dodge the attack and was hit straight into his abdomen. He went flying back into a small warehouse. The sound of breaking walls were heard throughout the docks. Changeling changed back to his normal form with pride. "Heh, you thought you were gonna beat me."

Moments later, Slade walked out of the warehouse with no scrapes or bruises. Changeling's prideful smirk quickly fell and turned to slight fear and amazement. Changeling turned into the beast, ready for Slade's attack. Slade threw three small disk from his heavy belt and threw at Changeling. Changeling transformed into a hummingbird, swiftly avoiding the heavy metals.

Slade was getting tired and frustrated with his fight with Changeling. He wanted to focus mainly on a certain person. Slade ran toward Changeling, which the beast followed. Instead of sparring with the animal, Slade attached a small taser on his hairy chest before ducking and sliding through the beast's legs. The beast tried to take off the device, but it was too late; the timer went off.. Large watts of electricity shocked Changeling's large form. He fell to the ground in pain.

Slade looked back at Changeling still writhing in pain. _"Five years of missing this."_

Slade was knocked forcefully back with a large blow to the head of a silver staff. Slade fell to the ground with a large thud and a throbbing pain to his head. Nightwing smirked in satisfaction after hitting Slade.

"I see you have been training."

Nightwing lifted his leg up and went to kick Slade in the face, but only kicked dirt when Slade rolled to the side. Nightwing followed the man who began to create distance between the two of them.

"Why are you here?" Nightwing hollered.

Slade gave Nightwing a strong glare. "I can't stop by for a visit?"

The two kept their guards up as they continued to talk. "All this time without your presence, and now you're here? What are your motives? What are you up to?"

"So many questions, dear Robin...or shall I say Nightwing? My, you all have grown."

Nightwing fumed. He ran up to Slade with his staff ready. The two sparred for a while longer. The sound of metal clashing, punches, kicks and grunts were the noises heard. Raven watched them fight from afar.

Her mind raced with thoughts. She stared at Slade and took notice of his fighting skills. He was faster and slicker than before. Fear gripped the pit of her stomach. She began to rethink years ago, the time of her prophecy and her interaction with Slade, but she shewed it away. Now is not the time to get trapped in her thoughts and fear. She had to act fast. Raven closed her eyes and silently repeated her mantra to calm her nerves. The last person that should see her fear was Slade. Slade should not scare her like this; he shouldn't scare her at all.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

Raven's black power went straight for Slade. Her magic hit Slade square in the chest, distracting him from his spar with Nightwing. Slade fell to the ground with pain. He was not expecting an attack from the quiet sorceress. He turned to the dark woman. Slade knew that he was being outnumbered by two powerful titans and was not ready to succumb to defeat. Without warning, he threw a smoke bomb on the ground. Nightwing and Raven covered their eyes from the thick gas.

Raven looked around and couldn't find Nightwing anywhere. She went to the sky, above the cloud. There was nothing in view. Raven was about to fly down when she felt a strong pain in the small of her back. She lost her concentration and fell to the ground. Her body ached with pain as she tried to get back on her feet, but she was forcefully sent back to the ground by a heavy foot. She turned her head and saw the mask of Slade. He stared directly at her with his lone eye and his tall figure towering over her. A big barrel that was sitting behind Slade was engulfed with a black casing then sent flying to Slade's back. He was pushed away from the surprise attack, giving Raven a chance to create distance. She got up from the ground, but Slade was fast. He saw her plan and dove for her. His last minute action resulted in him falling heavily on top of Raven.

Raven felt her breath escape her lungs when Slade's large body fell on top of her. She tried to pry the man off her body with her magic but she couldn't focus. She stopped when a large hand gripped her wrists and brought them over her head. She looked up to see Slade looking down on her. Her heart skipped a beat as she stared into the eye of her enemy. She gave an angry stare back at the man, hiding her concern.

"I almost forgot about you, birthday girl."

Flashbacks from the past were beginning to come back. Anxiety and anger was pumping through her body. Her heart was beginning to beat even faster. _"Stay calm, keep your cool."_

"Azarath, Metrion Zin-" Slade quickly clamped his free hand over Raven's small mouth. From the intense of the pain, she could tell that there would be bruises around that area in a few.

"You've gotten stronger." Slade said to the woman. "Your father's blood runs through you like fire." Raven couldn't concentrate on her powers to pry the large man off of her. She didn't notice how close he was to her until she felt his hot breath on her face and heard his heavy breathing beneath the mask. "I never knew how powerful you were Raven until I met your father. He was quite generous with giving me those powers and another chance at life. It felt good to have that strong power coursing through my body. To think, I focused only on Robin, when the true jewel was right in front of me."

Slade smirked underneath his masked when he saw a small blush appear on her face. He could tell the blush wasn't from his compliment but out of embarrassment. He knew her. He knows about her origin, family and powers. He knows more about her than her own friends.

Slade started to get off her body, alleviating his heavy weight on her. Before Raven could trap him with her magic, Slade swiftly gave a quick but forceful punch to Raven's face. She fell back to the ground, and her body went limp.

"We'll be in touch."

* * *

Here's chapter two! Don't forget to leave a review!


	3. Chapter 3

Slade sat in his big chair in the computer room. He exhaled deeply as his muscles started to relax. He locked his fingers and rested his elbows on the armrests of the chair and simply stared at the computer scene that displayed many views and angles of the different areas in the city. He made a mental note to install cameras inside the Titans tower, for that was the only location he surprisingly had no videofeed of.

A tall, elderly man walked into the computer room. He had a small tea kettle in his left hand and a teacup in his other. He silently walked up to Slade who acknowledged his presence.

"How was the fight, sir?"

Slade did not answer Wintergreen immediately because he was thinking, but eventually responded. "It was good. They're still predictable, but much stronger. I actually broke out into a sweat fighting them."

Wintergreen chuckled at the comment and poured the hot tea into the cup then looked up at Slade. "So what is your purpose with the Titans now?"

Out of character, Slade shrugged his shoulders and gave a heartfelt laugh. "I have no true plans for them; I merely wanted to see if they have improved. However…"

"..however?" Wintergreen was now truly confused. He has known the mercenary for many years and understood how he acted, but for now, he had no clue what Slade had in store.

"I am interested in one of their members."

Wintergreen sighed and rolled his eyes. "Who is it now?"

"Raven."

"Have you not learned your lesson?"

"She has a large amount of power in her body, Wintergreen. She could destroy the world if she wanted."

Wintergreen stayed quiet. When he found out about the short death of his good friend, he was heartbroken. When Slade came back with his strong, unnatural power, he knew it wouldn't turn out well for him in the end. He told Slade, but he was stubborn and reaped the consequences later. Wintergreen was thankful that Slade was back and healthy, but he surely wished Slade understood what he was getting himself into.

"Don't fret. I'm a grown man, and I know what I'm doing." Slade's voice had a harsh tone to it. He didn't like to be questioned.

Wintergreen didn't flinch at Slade's harsh attitude. "I have every right to be doubtful of your interaction with the Titans." Wintergreen left the tea cup on the office table and turned to leave. "Let's just hope that this time you won't lose your life."

Slade rolled his eyes at Wintergreen's comments. He appreciated his care, but there are times when he could go without his advice.

Slade turned back to the computer. His eyes were glued onto the screen but his mind was far from concentrating on the images. He was focused on the dark sorcerer. During their fight, he took notice of her changes the most.

She no longer wore her leotard. She had a tight romper like jumpsuit on her curvy body. The romper stopped to her mid thighs. Her signature belt was still loosely around her hips. Her boots were the same and she had her usual cloak. Out of all the Titans, she was the least to change, which didn't surprise him. He could tell that she was not a fan of change.

Her powers are stronger. He felt it when she blasted him, but her combat skills deteriorated drastically. _"She relies too much on her powers."_ Slade never went after Raven on his own will, but he was certainly debating on whether to do so or not. Deep down, he started to favor the dark bird. She was mysterious, and he loves a challenge.

* * *

Raven opened her eyes and was greeted with bright lights. She hissed and covered her eyes with her hand immediately. She turned and saw that she was in the infirmary. No other Titans were present in the room which worried Raven. The only thing she could remember was a fist connecting to her face and pain. She quickly swung her legs over the side of her bed and ran out of the infirmary to find her friends. She made it to the common room and saw everyone else sitting. Her friends looked up at her and gave a smile.

"Looks like sleeping beauty is up." Cyborg said with a smile.

"Is everyone alright?"

"Calm down, Rae." Nightwing started. "We're all fine."

Raven relaxed when Nightwing placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She nodded her head and went to the couch where she sat next to Cyborg. She noticed him staring hard at her and grew nervous.

"Care to explain why you're staring at me?" Raven asked with confusion.

"Slade punched you real hard." Cyborg used his index finger to raise Raven's face to the light. Her eyes widened with shock.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"You didn't notice that black eye on your face?" Changeling asked the sorceress.

"No I did not."

"Here" Cyborg took out a mirror from his forearm. Raven looked at her purple eye that was slightly swollen. She was shocked that she didn't realize the bruise..

"Team, Slade is back. We have to see why he's here and take him down."

"Nightwing, you say that all the time yet we never actually take him down! He's too good." Changeling hollered.

Nightwing gave Changeling an annoyed stare. "No he's not. We beat him before, and we'll do it again."

Changeling leaned forward to take his game controller and play another round before muttering under his breath, "Good luck with that." He was clearly annoyed by Nightwing's speech.

"Maybe if you get off your lazy butt and train more, you could beat him." Nightwing said.

Changeling's green ears twitched at the comment. He shot up from his game and growled at Nightwing. "Don't blame me for not getting Slade! You train everyday, but you didn't get him!" Changeling started to get into Nightwing's face.

Nightwing was also angry. "Atleast I was closer to bringing him down."

"No you weren't! You're such a control freak; no wonder people say you're like him."

Nightwing's body tensed and his anger started to boil over. Nightwing gave Changeling a hard punch to his left cheek, knocking him down to the ground. The other three sprang into action to stop the men. Changeling transformed into a wolf and started to bite at Nightwing's arm while Nightwing punched the green animal's head. Starfire grabbed Nightwing back while Raven and Cyborg took Changeling off his arm.

"Friends! Stop the unnecessary fighting!"

Starfire pushed Nightwing away from Changeling, still holding onto his strong torso. Raven encased Changeling with her black magic and Cyborg was standing between them.

"Why are ya'll fighting? Slade's been back for 5 minutes, and he's already turning us against each other." Cyborg looked at his leader and his best friend. "We're not teens anymore."

Starfire released Nightwing, and Raven dropped Changeling gently. They both ignored eye contact and said not a word.

"I think it's time we all go to bed." Raven quietly said.

Starfire looked at her angry friends and nodded her head. "Agreed."

* * *

Raven stared at her discolored eye in the bathroom mirror. She looked like a schoolgirl that was trying to pop a zit. Her face was inches away from the mirror and her hand was tenderly touching the bruised area. She never had a black eye before, so she was shocked to see one on her pale skin. She didn't fret because her powers will heal the wounded area over the night. Raven walked out of the bathroom and levitated towards her room.

She flopped onto her bed and groaned out of exhaustion. She placed her hands on her forehead and started to rub her temples. The whole situation between the team and Slade was driving her crazy. Slade was mentally messing with her and her teammates. It reminded her of their teenage years when Slade was first introduced to the team as an enemy.

Raven couldn't help but wonder why the powerful man came back. She was no future teller; however she was correct with her assumptions of his return. Raven wasn't scared of Slade himself. He was able to be defeated just like any other human being.

Raven sat cross legged on her bed and inhaled a large breath to relax not only her body but her mind as well. She opened her lips and started repeating her chantra.

* * *

"Please calm down, my love. You are doing the stressing."

Nightwing shook his head. He was standing in his room and looking down at his desk that was littered with old newspapers and observations on Slade. One could say that he was obsessed, but he would highly disagree. "I'm not stressing Star. I'm trying to make sure Slade gets out of our hair and stays out." Nightwing turned away from the table and stood in front of Star. Her large green eyes were filled with care and worry. Nightwing gave a small smile at his girlfriend and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I need to make sure that he doesn't hurt you like he did in our last battle."

"I understand Robin, but what is the point of protecting me and the others if you are going to become the antisocial and obsessed?"

Nightwing was shocked to hear Starfire call him by his old name. She rarely did so after he changed his name. She would say it out of habit when she is either very serious or in danger. Nightwing nodded his head and looked at the alien princess. "I'm sorry Star. I'll try not to get too involved with Slade, but he's up to no good. I can tell."

"Slade is always up to the no good, but fighting with your friends will not help you stop him."

The truth mentally smacked Nightwing right in the face. "You're right."

Starfire beamed with a smile. "Please, apologize to Changeling and turn away from your studies."

Nightwing agreed to do what Starfire said, but knowing himself, he would be back in that office.

"Are you getting ready for our date on Wednesday?"

Starfire turned to Nightwing. "Oh yes! I do not remember taking such a fancy date."

Nightwing wrapped his strong arms around Starfire's waist and snuggled his face into her neck. "I know; that's why I'm taking you."

Starfire blushed at his actions and giggled.

"C'mon," Nightwing grabbed her hand and brought her to his large bedroom. "Let's get ready for bed" Nightwing said with a smirk.

Starfire smiled and blushed even harder; she knew where this was leading to, and she wasn't going to deny it.

* * *

Here's chapter 3. I hope you enjoyed it, and don't forget to review!


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm gonna' have to give you props man. You're actually beating me."

Changeling gave a prideful smirk. His fingers were moving like lightning on the game controller. He was engrossed into the new fighting game he and Cyborg were playing. It has always been a goal for him to beat and humiliate Cyborg at a videogame, and the time might finally come.

The virtual green man jumped on top of the black player in the video screen and began to give many combo moves. Soon the black player was unconscious and on the screen said, "K.O."

"Yes! I won! In your face chrome dome!"

Cyborg rolled his eyes and quietly sulked on the couch as Changeling danced in front of his face.

The common doors opened to reveal Nightwing who was wearing a sharp black suit and red tie. The two stared at their leader.

"And where are you going?" Cyborg asked.

Nightwing took a seat at the kitchen counter. "Star and I are going out on a date in the city tonight."

"A date? You still know what those are?" Beast boy said with a playful smirk.

Nightwing gave him a hard glare. Changeling raised his hands in defense. "Don't worry dude; you know I'm just throwing some shots."

Nightwing rolled his eyes and turned back to the counter. He and Changeling made amends after their small quarrel, but there are still times when Nightwing wished Changeling had a zipper for a mouth.

Starfire walked through the double doors of the common room with a long, tight fitted dress. It was sparkling red and had a low neckline, revealing some cleavage. Her hair was in a curly updo, and she wore long silver earrings. She had simple, silver flats as well. Nightwing gawked at his beautiful girlfriend. Cyborg and Changeling started to clap and whistle at the princess. Starfire blushed from the complements.

"You look beautiful Star." Nightwing said. He walked up to her and took her hand as she walked down the steps of the common room.

"Thank you, Nightwing."

"Now you kids better not stay out too long." Cyborg said in a fatherly yet comical tone. He had his hand on his hip and a finger pointed at Nightwing.

"That's right! And you better keep those hands above the waist." Changeling jokingly said, eyeing their leader.

Nightwing rolled his eyes and gave a small laugh at the two. "Ok, I will."

"Alright now! You two lovebirds have a good time." Cyborg said as he opened the door for the couple to walk out into the night. "And Nightwing! Don't crash my baby!" Cyborg threw his car keys at Nightwing.

Nightwing gave a reassuring nod and opened the door for Starfire to enter. Once she was secured, Nightwing got into the driver's seat and sped off.

"They grow up so fast." Changeling said to Cyborg.

"Yup….wanna watch a movie?"

"Hell yeah!"

* * *

Raven sat cross legged on her bed with a large book. Her cape was leaning on the side of her bed and her shoes were neatly placed next to her cape on the floor. She was relaxing while reading the spell book. She heard of Nightwing and Starfire's date, but simply didn't care too much to see them off. The fact that she was with Cyborg and Changeling gave her a small headache. Hopefully they will not cause too much noise so that she can enjoy herself.

Raven felt as if she was being watched. She looked around her bedroom to make sure there wasn't a camera in her room, but she shook away her feeling. _"I'm overthinking again."_

The heavy book that was in her lap was placed on a pedestal in her room. She quickly scanned the spell once more before backing away from the book. She closed her eyes and placed her hand gently on her head. Raven started to speak an unknown chantra out loud. A light blue mist started to surround Raven's small frame. It was beginning to orbit around her. The light was starting to get stronger and bigger. It was now orbiting much faster.

"Zinthos!"

Raven extended her hand to a small, random box in her room that was sitting on the floor. The blue light extended itself around the object. A second later, the box exploded. Nothing remained of the box but a small smoke cloud from the heat of the blue power.

Raven exhaled deeply from exhaustion. She has been trying to expand her powers for a short time now. She safely practiced the spells she found in her many books. It was a big step for her. Sometimes she feared her powers for the extremity of it; however, she was beginning to master the act of controlling them.

"That's enough for one day." Raven closed the big spell book and placed it neatly back to her book shelf. She wiped the sweat from her forehead and turned to the window. The night was high in the air and shining its light directly in her room. She was about to change for bed when a loud knock startled her.

"Yo Raven! We're about to order some pizza and watch a movie. Wanna join?"

Raven rolled her eyes at Changeling's invitation. "No thank you."

"Are you sure? We haven't seen you all day."

"I'm _fine."_ Raven said with an angry tone.

Changeling made an angry face at her door when he heard her response. "Whatever, but Cy and I will be back. We gotta get the pizza. Call if you need us."

* * *

Slade's hand was tightly wrapped around the rope that kept him high in the air along the Titan's Tower. He watched the entire scene of Raven using her new power, and he was excited. He wasn't too surprised at the power she held, but if he were to take advantage of that, he would surely be able to do whatever he wanted.

Slade looked down and saw a green pterodactyl fly out of the garage of the tower with Cyborg riding on top.

" _This is too easy."_ Slade looked through the window and saw that Raven had left her room. He quickly acted and lifted the heavy window. He slid his large body through and gazed around her room. He never stepped foot inside of the sorcerer's room and wasn't shocked with the way it was designed. It matched her personality, dark and cryptic.

Raven walked into her room a while later. Her hair was wet, and a towel was wrapped around her frame. She went to her closet and started to look for a pair of clothes to wear for bed. Slade felt his face turn red. He didn't know that she had left to take a shower.

Raven closed the curtains to her big windows. She stared hard at them, noticing a small change to them, but she ignored it. She closed her blue curtains, making the room darker, but there was still some window uncovered to let some light through. Raven dropped her towel and reached for her undergarments. Slade instantly felt uncomfortable as he looked her curves. He glanced at her round bottom, and quickly looked away. He was not here to watch the girl naked. However...he couldn't resist some peeks here and there.

Before completely closing his eye, he saw her matured, perky breasts when she placed her black bra on. Her flat stomach was then covered with a T-shirt and her thick thighs were hidden underneath pajama shorts. Slade could tell that his face was as red as a tomato beneath his mask. He could feel a tightness in his pants, but he shook his head and stopped his "peeking".

Raven turned and looked directly in Slade's direction. His heart skipped a beat when she made direct eye contact with him. He thought his spot was blown, but was relieved when she went to her bed and went underneath her covers. Slade stood in the corner holding his breath. He stayed in the corner for a good 30 minutes until he knew the sorcerer was truly asleep. He walked out of the shadows and stared at the sleeping, purple haired woman.

He flushed away his distress and walked towards the girl. He didn't have much time until her other teammates will showed up again. He went to her bedside and eyed her as she slept before reaching out to the sorcerer.

* * *

 _Here's chapter 4! I am sorry that the chapters are short. A majority of this story is pre-written, so the chapters are already set. I would add more but I don't want to risk the chance of having contradicting information later on in the chapters. You guys deserve the best, so I try to make as little to no errors. To compensate for the short chapters, I will post daily, so the next chapter will be up on Wednesday or earlier. Have a good day!_


	5. Chapter 5

Raven's eyes slowly fluttered open. She groaned in pain when her head started to spin. The discomfort in her head caused her to close her eyes once more. Slowly, Raven's senses started to come back to her. She opened her eyes once again but with alert and confusion. She no longer felt the warmth and softness of her bed. Instead, she felt a cold, damp ground. Raven's eyes started to adjust to the darkness of the room she was trapped in. She saw a small cot at the side of the black bricked wall and a toilet next to it. She looked down and noticed that she was still in her pajamas. Her hands were tied behind her back with strong, metal handcuffs, and her mouth was covered with a thick cloth.

She started to panic from the unfamiliar surroundings. She had no memory as to what happened and who brought her to this place. With the best of her ability, she got to her feet and started walking around the cell. It was very small. There was a thin, rectangular window on the other side of the wall that brought in little to no light in the damp area. She also noticed the big door. It had a slot for the person on the other side to look through.

Raven's breathing started to become irregular as the severity of her situation began to sink in.

" _I have no idea where I am or who took me. Fantastic!"_

The cuffs blocked her power, so she was completely helpless. Raven walked to the door and started to kick and ram her body against the thick, metal door of the cell. She was hoping that someone would hear her attempts and open the door, but no one came. After a good 10 minutes, Raven's body was starting to tire and her legs could no longer take the beating of the door. She slid herself down to the cold floor. Small drops of tears flowed down her cheeks, but she quickly brushed it off.

" _I need to think. I just need these handcuffs off me then I can teleport back home...but how?"_

* * *

Nightwing and Starfire entered the Tower with big smiles. They were holding hands and having small talk.

"The dinner was very nice. Thank you for the date."

"No problem. Anything for you." Nightwing said.

Starfire blushed and entered the common room where she saw Cyborg and Changeling passed out on the couch with boxes of pizzas surrounding them and movie CDs lying on the floor. Nightwing followed and shook his head in disappointment at the sight of the two men.

"Should we wake them to go to bed?" Starfire asked silently.

Nightwing looked at the two for a good second before responding to his girlfriend. "Nah, let them sleep. It gives us even more alone time." Nightwing smirked to Starfire and grabbed her hand, leading her to his room for the desert of their date.

* * *

The rising sun shone through the small rectangular window in the wall. It's bright rays found its way towards the sorcerer's tired face. Her eyes were closed and her chest moved calmly to her breaths, indicating that she was asleep. Her body was still leaning against the door and her legs now had small visible bruises.

She opened her eyes and turned in annoyance at the sun. She groggily got back to her feet and looked even closer at her surroundings. Everything was still the same, but now with light. She wish there was a clock to see what time it was, but she assessed that it was early in the morning.

Raven turned and sat on the cot, thinking. She was starting to get bored and no longer liked the silence. She stood to her feet and started to walk around again. She meandered toward the window to look outside, but she failed miserably when she realized that she could not reach the tall window. Raven felt defeated and simply sat against the wall.

She was about to move again until she heard the locks to the door. Her heart started to pump faster when it opened. She tried to get on her feet, but she fell against the wall. However, her eyes were still glued to the door to see who had captured her.

Raven's eyes grew wide when she saw the familiar brown and black mask of Slade. His icy eye stared directly at her, giving her chills. He slowly walked into the cell and closed the door behind him. Raven stared back at the man. She made sure to show no fear to the man. That was all he wanted, to see her scared and alone, but that was last thing he would get from her. She will fight, even if it kills her.

Slade walked towards Raven who was sitting against the wall. Neither one broke eye contact from each other. Slade bent in front of her as if she was a young child. Raven could tell that he was smirking underneath his mask. This only fired her even more with anger.

"Good morning, sunshine." Slade placed his hand underneath Raven's chin and brought it up to him.

All Raven could do was just sit and listen to the man, for her mouth was covered with the thick material. Raven glared even harder at him. Her eyes narrowing more.

"Now, now, no need to be so upset. I simply wanted to make a deal with you." Slade paused to look at the expression on her face, but nothing changed, so he continued. "You have such a strong power running through you, Raven. I saw it. I _felt_ it. You are only bringing yourself down by associating yourself with the Titans. They don't understand you; they don't _know_ you, not like I do. Work with me; I will help you control your powers and train you. We will make a great team."

Slade inwardly patted himself on the back for giving such a powerful speech. He smirked underneath his mask when he saw Raven's mood change. He started to believe that he easily cracked her. Slade leaned forward and untied the cloth from the woman's mouth.

After Slade took the cloth from his face, Raven spat at his mask. Her saliva made direct contact, causing him to fall back.

"I will _never_ work with such evil like you. You may know my past and secrets, but that doesn't mean you know me. I enjoy my friends, and I rather be with them than you!"

Slade had his back turned to the female. He was wiping the spit off. Although he didn't show it, he was furious with the disrespect she showed him. Slade turned around and slapped Raven hard against her cheek, causing Raven to give a surprised yelp.

Raven leaned on her side due to the harsh force. She winced in pain as it stung. She couldn't rub her face since her hands were tied,so she had to take the pain. Before she could look up at Slade, his heavy boot made contact with her abdomen. Raven tried to gasp for air when she felt the force. She could feel her stomach turning from the impact and tasted the texture of vomit crawling up her throat. Raven wheezed and tried to cover herself, but the blows continued to come.

Slade was mercilessly beating Raven. He punched her hard in the abdomen again before giving her more punches to the face. Raven tried to fight against the man by kicking him with her feet, but there was so little she could do. She faced each hit, punch and kick head on. Raven's whimpers of pain was audible throughout the room. Slade was not easing to her small frame either. His punches and kicks were harsh and causing damage to her body.

"Please," She wheezed out. "Stop."

Slade had his hand tightly wrapped around her neck. He smirked in satisfaction when he saw the visible pain and slight defeat in her eyes. He felt a rush in his body when he saw her begging for him to stop. She must be taught. He is the one in control, not her.

Raven felt light headed and started to lose consciousness. She struggled to find her breath with Slade's firm hand around her neck. She was about to black out from the lack of oxygen until Slade loosened his grip. Raven drew a large breath frantically. She was lying on the ground in immense pain.

His face softened a bit when he saw the aftermath of his rage. Raven once again had a swollen, black eye and bruised cheek. The two areas of her face were beginning to show discoloration already. Her nose had a small bleed, and her lip was busted, lightly spewing blood. Her chest was rising slowly, and he could tell she was still struggling to breath.

Slade scolded himself for losing his temper at the sorceress. He knew that she had a smart mouth, but he never thought she would do such an act toward him. He stared at her for couple more second then turned to leave the room. He walked out and slammed the door behind him.

Wintergreen was standing at the entrance of the cell, waiting for Slade. He was curious to see the dark woman as well as her strong power.

Wintergreen stood straight when Slade abruptly walked out of the cell. He could tell that things didn't go as well.

"Was she resistant?"

Slade ignored the old man and started to walk to his study. He was upset, and Wintergreen knew that, but he didn't care. He wanted to know what happened.

Wintergreen followed the unsettled Slade, still asking questions.

"Will she work with us? What was her response? Did she show you her power?"

Slade opened the door to the study and walked to his chair. Wintergreen followed. Something was really wrong.

"She spat in my face, Wintergreen!" Slade's anger was coming back and it was starting to show. The more he ranted about the gesture, the more objects in his rooms were thrown.

"Out of all the things she could have done, she chose to _spit_ in my face!" Slade threw the tea kettle that was placed on his desk at the wall, shattering it and spilling its contents on the floor.

Wintergreen was unfazed by Slade's behavior. He knew that Slade had a low temper, and if things weren't going his way, he could act as a child. Wintergreen took a hand towel from his jacket and started to wipe the tea off the floor.

"She is nothing like the blonde girl." Wintergreen said. "She is strong and resilient."

Slade continued to vent in his study.

"I beated her."

Wintergreen stopped his cleaning and looked up at Slade. "To what extent did you beat her?" Wintergreen was beginning to worry. Slade can lose his sanity when he is angry, and Raven is not as big or strong as Slade. One punch to the head could lead to a serious brain injury from the man.

"I will go and bandage her soon."

"She deserved it too." Slade mumbled. He eased himself in started thinking hard on his new soon to be weapon.

"You cannot continue beating people who simply make you angry. Hopefully you didn't kill the child." Wintergreen grabbed his towel and quickly walked out of the room to check on Raven.

"She is no child." Slade thought about Wintergreen comments for a little while before pushing it to the back of his head. He didn't care that he was rough on the girl. He needed to show her who was in control, and he can't do that if she has a strong back bone. If it comes to it, he will break her emotionally to make sure she obey.

* * *

Cyborg's face twitched when he felt the sun's warmth. He opened his eye and looked at the beautiful bay through the large windows of the Tower. He stretched his limbs and looked around the mess he and Changeling had made. He saw Changeling sleeping partially on the couch. His bottom was on the floor, and his head was on the couch. A long spit of drool was coming from his mouth, making the sofa wet.

Cyborg went to the kitchen and looked in the fridge for something to eat. He wondered if the lovebirds came in safely last night. He remembered watching a marathon of movies before catching insomnia from the many boxes of pizzas they ate together. He was about to make a large breakfast when the thought of Raven came to mind. He didn't remember seeing her at all the night before. He made a note to visit Raven, and check on her. After all, that was his lil' sis.

* * *

Wintergreen scurried into the cell with a large first aid kit. He looked around the small, dark cell. He grew goosebumps from the discomfort of the room. It wasn't hard to find Raven. She was leaning against a corner. Her eyes closed shut, her nose bleeding and busted lip. The bleeding from her nose was now down to her mouth and her busted lip was beginning to bleed down to the bottom of her chin. Wintergreen winced at the sight of her.

He carefully advanced towards her and started to assess the severity of the wounds. He brought his hand to her chin, but he faced a hard kick to his chest. He looked up and saw Raven awake. Wintergreen could tell that she was afraid from her body language and eyes. She scooted herself even closer to the corner and her eyes watched every move of his. She was in pain and confused.

Wintergreen got back to his feet and brought his hands up to show that he had no weapons or intentions of harming her. "I know you are in pain. Let me help you." Wintergreen started. He brought the first aid package and brought it to her view.

Raven's face softened when she saw the white package. She didn't want to trust the new person, but the pain was unbearable, and she couldn't heal herself with her powers. Raven slowly calmed down and froze for Wintergreen to approach her. He gave a small smile when she accepted his offer.

He placed the first aid kit on the cot and extended his hands for Raven to give him approval to help her. Although she truly wanted to deny his help and get up on her own, the chances of her successfully doing so with the pain she was enduring at the moment was very slim. She nodded to Wintergreen and had him raise her from the floor. Raven groaned in pain when she felt a sharp pain in her ribs and joints. She quickly sat on the cot and looked up at Wintergreen.

She couldn't help but stare at his eyes. They weren't like Slade's at all. They were much smaller and nicer. They had warmth and life in them, unlike Slade who completely masked his emotions.

" _How can such a nice man work for Slade?"_

* * *

"How was the date, Star?"

Starfire smiled and took a bite of the buttermilk pancake that was drenched in yellow mustard. "It was quite enjoyable. The restaurant was very exquisite. It was elegant and much different from the pizza place."

Changeling laughed at her comment. "Of course it'll be different from the pizza place. It's a restaurant."

"Either way, it's good that you and Nightwing went out on a date. Clearing your minds is probably the best thing to do right now." Cyborg used his spatula to flip and turn the bacon and sausages that were on the hot stove.

Nightwing walked through the common room with a small computer pad in his hand. Starfire glanced at him and saw his face in a serious manner. She could tell that he was back to work as the leader of the Titans.

He went to his usual seat and took a cup of coffee. He noticed his plate of food waiting for him and gave Cyborg a small smile. "Thanks, Cy."

"Has anyone seen Raven?" Starfire asked.

The three men looked at each other then back at Star. They each had a bewildered face. Neither of them knew where Raven was.

"She's usually awake by now." Nightwing said.

"Yeah, but she might be in her room doing her morning meditations." Changeling said carelessly. "She's been pretty moody lately. She might be on her period."

Cyborg smacked his friend on the head for his ignorant comment.

"Period? What is this period?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at the princess.

"Uh, it's nothing, Star. Don't worry about it." Nightwing quickly said.

"But I am very curious to know what this period is. Is it a moment of sadness and depression?"

"Somewhat like that." Changeling muttered.

"I'll go check on her." Cyborg took the small apron off of his body and made his way to the common doors.

Once Cyborg left, Starfire turned to Changeling asking about periods again.

* * *

Cyborg's heavy hand knocked hard on Raven's door. "Morning Rae, I made your favorite,waffles!"

No response.

Cyborg knocked again. "Don't ignore us, Rae. I hate it when you shut us out."

Still no response.

Fear and anger was getting to Cyborg as he continued to hear silence. He loves Raven, and hates it when she distance herself away from them.

After 3 minutes of silence and waiting, Cyborg punched in the code to her room. He knew the code to each bedroom, but he tried not to use it without his teammate's consent to avoid invading their privacy.

The door slid open with ease. Cyborg walked in and was shocked to see the bed empty. He looked around the room and saw that everything was in tact. No books were misplaced; the windows weren't broken, and the lights were dim. He looked around even harder for her, but she was obviously not in her room. Cyborg was starting to panic. He took out his communicator and started to call Raven. Two seconds later, he heard the ringing of the same communicator vibrating on the night stand. Cyborg growled in anger. His little sister was gone under his watch. Cyborg opened his communicator again and started to call.

A video screen of Nightwing popped into display. "What's wrong Cy?"

"Raven's missing!"

* * *

Chapter 5 like I promised! I hope you enjoyed it; it's a long one this time, so I know you're happy about that. Leave a review and check out my other stories! Have a good day :)


	6. Chapter 6

Raven groaned in pain. It was now morning, and she was resting in the uncomfortable bed. Her body was stiff and stuck to the bed. She looked down and noticed her thin bandage wrap which encased her small torso. There were two cotton balls taped to her face to stop the bleeding of the gash that was left on her face. The rest of the scratches were beginning to scab over, but it was still fresh and painful. Raven looked around the room. She had nothing better to do. Her only source of entertainment was to count the numerous times the water droplets fell from the ceiling and hit the floor.

Not only did she feel pain, she felt dirty. The pajamas she wore to sleep in her own bed was now covered with dirt and blood. Her breath had a harsh odor to it, blood was caked on parts of her body, and her hair was knotted from a lack of care. Raven's stomach growled loudly. She sighed and closed her eyes to ignore the discomfort. She was lucky to be fed, but it wasn't enough. She was given breakfast and dinner; however, the portions of the meals were not adequate. It wasn't enough to keep her full until the next meal.

The sound of the water dripping was starting to annoy her. She wished she could place something underneath it to mute the noise, but it was futile. There was nothing in the cell, and her body stung with almost every move she made.

A small sound came from the direction of the door. Raven quickly looked at it. She didn't fear, for she thought it was Wintergreen bringing her breakfast. When the door opened to see the colored mask of Slade, her stomach dropped. Again, she showed no fear and remained calm. She ignored eye contact with him and continued lying in the cot, staring at the ceiling, for that was in fact, the only thing she could do.

Slade casually walked to Raven then sat the foot of the cot. Inside her mind, Raven was freaking out.

Silence between them was evident for a good minute. It made Raven very uneasy. Anxiety was getting the best of her. " _Why is he just sitting there?"_ It appears that he was thinking...but what?

"Get up."

Raven twitched slightly at the harsh tone, but she ignored him.

Slade repeated his command again but even harsher. "Get up."

Raven rolled her eyes and replied with an attitude. "I can't!"

Slade was taken back a bit by her tone. Surely he thought she would be more cautious, but it was to be expected from her. .

Slade turned his torso to Raven's direction. She tensed when she felt two strong hands grab her arms. She felt her body sit upright, but she was greeted with a sharp pain in her chest. She gave a painful wail at the action. Slade noticed this and slowly brought her back down. His large hands were still around her thin arms. He looked at her face and saw her grimace in pain. Did he feel bad for giving her this pain? Somewhat, but was it for a good reason? Yes. He must show her the weakness she posses. Without her powers, she is nothing.

The pain finally faded off her body after having her back against the cot for a minute. She was confused as to what Slade was trying to do to her.

"One."

Raven looked up at Slade who simply glanced back. She had a puzzled look when he started to count. _"What is he doing?"_

"Two."

Slade looked at Raven. He could tell that she had no idea what he was going to do, but he wanted her to figure it out herself.

"Three."

Slade raised Raven's torso once more into a sitting position in front of him once again. Raven's face showed pain again, but this time he didn't place her down; he kept her in an upright sitting position. Eventually, her face relaxed, indicating that the pain was fading away. Her forehead had small beams of sweat after enduring such discomfort. Raven looked up at his face again. She was still angry at his actions and couldn't stand to see him, but for some reason, she didn't want to be angry. His stare on her was still strong, but she could see it _slightly_ soften. Raven quickly broke the eye contact when she realized she was staring. She looked down and saw Slade reach into his heavy belt and take out a key.

After being unlocked, her handcuffs fell onto the floor. Raven felt so relieved to have the heavy metal restraints off her wrists. She rubbed them with care and inspected them for bruises.

"Heal yourself. You have two hours until I put them back on." Slade said. His eye didn't leave hers for one moment. Raven could see the severity coming back, which made her uncomfortable. She didn't give a reply to the man, but she made sure that it was out of anger. She didn't want to show him that she feared him because she didn't.

The door opened again, and a Slade bot walked in. Panic rose in her. _"Why is that here?"_

Slade smirked at her feared expression when she saw his robot. "Just to make sure you don't check out of your lovely stay early, my robot will be watching you in case you try to escape, and if I were you, I wouldn't try it. Also…"

Slade reached into his belt again and brought out what seemed to be a headband. He advanced toward Raven with the object, but she pulled pack.

"What is that?" She asked.

Slade continued to walk towards her. "It's a cancellation for the powers through your mind." He placed the elastic band around her head.

Raven began to scratch at it as if she was a child. It seemed to have strapped to her head, making it difficult to pull off.

"Just to prevent you from communicating with your teammates." Slade said smugly.

Raven rolled her eyes and looked at him. He does know much about her.

Slade turned and walked towards the door. The slade bot stood tall in the corner, directly staring at Raven. She felt small goosebumps form around her arms at the sight of it.

"Remember, two hours. Make good use of your time, because you're going to need perfect health for today."

Before Raven could ask about his plans, the door slammed shut.

* * *

Out of anger, Nightwing threw the piles of paper on the floor. "It's been three days, and we still have no trace of her!"

"Nightwing, please. Do not get angry. You must stay calm." Starfire started picking up the many piles of papers.

Changeling was sitting in the chair, looking at the large computer screen in front of his face "Dude, we're going to find her. We already know who took her. We just gotta' track him down."

"It's easier said than done, Changeling." Cyborg was sitting at the kitchen counter. He also was very worried about the absence of Raven. Slade captured her under his watch. _"It's all my fault."_ Cyborg rubbed his bald head and continued to look down at the yellow counter.

"Cyborg?"

Cyborg looked up when he felt Starfire gently touch his back. Nightwing and Changeling were starting to argue again in the back, making a lot of noise. He gave a small smile to ease her nerves. He loved Starfire for her cheerful personality. When things are bleak, her smile keeps them afloat.

"Are you alright?"

Cyborg thought hard on whether to tell her about how he was feeling or not. He didn't want to worry her with his depressing thoughts, but he also didn't want to boggle his feelings inside. He silently shook his head as an answer.

"Do not fret, Cyborg. We will find Raven. She is strong. Very strong." Starfire sat in the chair next to him, so that they were now at eye level.

Starfire looked at his face and a small frown grew on her's. She could see that he had already given up. His eyes were dim. He was tired and evidently troubled. Starfire held back a tear. She hated when her friends were fought. It didn't help anything; it only made things worse.

Starfire gave Cyborg a tight hug. Her tears were now running down her face like a waterfall; she couldn't hold them in any longer. She fought to keep the environment optimistic, but it wasn't working. She felt defeated herself.

"Cyborg, I want our friend back, but we must not give up."

Cyborg nodded his head and weakly smiled. "You're right Star. Raven can handle everything."

Everyone's attention was caught when they heard Changeling's voice.

"I found something!"

* * *

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Nightwing was following Cyborg and Changeling in the dark cave. It was night, so the cave was filled with darkness. The only source of light was Cyborg's two shoulder flashlights and Starfire's green starbolts. The team walked deeper into the cave, looking for any sign of life. They have been walking for 10 minutes. It was silent, for no one said a word. Not even the creatures of the cave were making a sound.

The titans were close to retreating when they saw a small source of light coming at the end of the tunnel. Changeling was the first to notice it with his feline eyes.

"Guys! There's light. It might be an extra room or something."

The team charged toward the light. It was far, but they quickly reached it. Two fire torches were the source of light as they sat in front of large wooden doors.

Changeling gave an impressed whistle. "Fan-cy."

Nightwing pushed the heavy doors opened, revealing a dimly lit area of the cave. It was a big space that had an orange colored glow on the side of the walls, giving the room a colorful tint. There were also high beams that connected the ground to the ceiling of the cave.

"It's about time you showed up. I thought you got lost on the way here."

The titans prepared for battle when they heard Slade, and their anger was very evident. They wanted their friend back and were not in the mood to play one of Slade's many games.

"What do you want with Raven?"

Slade was standing behind one of the beams in the ceiling. He walked from behind it, and jumped down in front of them. He was smirking underneath his mask at the sight of their faces. He loved messing with the young adults.

"That is something for me to know, and you to find out."

"We are not playing your games, Slade! Give us our friend!" Starfire threw a large starbolt at him. She could no longer contain her fury at the evil man in front of her. She was tired of fighting him and facing her dysfunctional team without Raven.

"Is Raven not the odd one out in the tower? Why is her absence such a bother to you all?" Slade was now out of harm's way. He was standing straight with his arms behind his back like a soldier.

"Raven may be quiet, but she's still our friend!" Changeling transformed into a bear and advanced at Slade. He swung his claws back and forth at the man to hopefully strike him, but Slade was too fast. Slade rammed himself against the bear, causing Changeling to fall back. He transformed into a hummingbird then a woodpecker. He started chipping at Slade as if he was wood. Slade stumbled around swatting at the bird. He grunted in annoyance and pain when he started to pick at his skin, drawing slight blood.

Cyborg noticed Slade's distraction and shot his cannon. The cannon made a direct hit with Slade. He flew back then onto the ground with pain. A hard thump was heard in the area. Slade winced in pain under his mask. He sprung to his feet when three starbolts made their way at him. He ran past them with incredible speed. Starfire was in the air throwing her barrage of bolts and eye beams.

"You will pay for taking away our friend!" Starfire said as she continued her attacks.

Slade reached into his belt and threw a small ball at Starfire. Starfire again did not notice the small gadget. The ball transformed into a large net that trapped her. She fell to the ground with a thud.

Nightwing and Cyborg were double attacking Slade. He stumbled a bit at the fast movement of the two men, but he catched up. Slade gave Nightwing a hard roundhouse kick to the cheek, causing Nightwing to fall to the ground, but that didn't stop Cyborg. He continued punching at Slade. Some punches made contact to him while some hit the air.

"Where is she?"

Slade and Cyborg were both locked in hands, trying to push the other down with their strength. Slade started to falter at Cyborg's immense strength. He saw the hatred in his eyes. Slade ignored his question and brought Cyborg down with a quick swift. Cyborg went down in surprise. Slade's heavy boot was on top of his chest. Cyborg gave him a strong glare.

"Your friend is fine." Slade spat. He was getting annoyed by the nuisance of the sorcerer's team.

Cyborg took hold of Slade's foot and pushed it off his chest. Slade fell backwards with a small thud. Cyborg looked down and started to wipe the dust imprint of Slade's boot off his metallic chest.

"Man, we ain't playin no games! Give us back Raven and we'll leave you alone."

Slade got to his feet and wiped the dust off his arm. "I'm afraid I can't do that."

"Haven't you learned anything? You can't turn us into your apprentices, and out of all people, Raven?" Cyborg gave a laugh. "Good luck convincing her."

Slade felt challenged by Cyborg's remarks. He loved something that would make him work harder. He couldn't deny the fact that Cyborg was indeed right. Raven is a hard shell with many barriers. Cracking those walls will be difficult, but that's nothing he can't do. Although Raven's strong, she can be very weak. He just has to find those weaknesses and use them to his advantage.

"Challenge accepted." Slade was smirking underneath his mask, and Cyborg could tell that he was. He inwardly kicked himself for giving Slade the idea.

Nightwing looked up and noticed Slade and Cyborg talking. He didn't understand what was going on, but he was going to take this opportunity. Nightwing silently advanced towards Slade, who had his back turned. The grip of his silver staff was tight when he came closer. Slade was about to turn until Nightwing came closer and made his strike.

Slade yelled loudly in pain when the metal rod connected with his head. He fell straight to the ground, grabbing his head. His vision was getting blurry and the voices muffled. He saw Nightwing and Cyborg looking down on him, about to take him. Slade eagerly scooted himself back to stay away from their grip. Things were starting to slow down, and the world around him was getting darker. He had to get out before they catched him.

Slade looked around his surroundings for a visible exit, but there was none, since they were in a dark cave. He remembered the safety exit that was in the back. He didn't have much time until all four members grouped to get him. Slade brought out a smoke bomb and threw it against the floor causing a large cloud to appear. The sound of Nightwing's command to his team was heard by Slade, but he had to escape their presence. The clouds were thick, so it was easy to elude the titan's vision, but his head was throbbing and the smoke was not helping.

He stumbled to the back of the large room and found the exit. He struggled before opening the door and finding his way out of the scene.

* * *

"Damn it! We were so close!" Changeling was sitting at the table with his fellow teammates. The absence of Raven was known at the table. The seat she would usually sit in was empty.

"Cyborg, what were you and Slade talking about?"

Cyborg looked up from the yellow counter then at Nightwing. "He was basically telling me how he's going to try to make Raven an apprentice. You know, the usual."

"Geez, doesn't the guy get bored of the same stuff? That's his only motive." Changeling said with annoyance.

"Maybe he is the lonely." Starfire quietly said. She was stroking a sleeping Silkie in her lap.

The men at the table looked at her. Changeling laughed.

"I would get lonely too if I lived in abandoned warehouses too.'' Changeling joked. Nightwing and Cyborg also gave a small and hearty chuckle which was needed.

"Now that we know his plan, we have to take him down. Knowing Slade, he's going to force Raven against us, probably threaten her with our well being." Nightwing elaborated.

Everyone nodded their heads. "We have to be vigilant to make sure that doesn't happen." Cyborg said. "He's going to show up again. I know he will, but in the meantime. We have to think of a way to take him down."

"Agreed. Raven will be brought back to us." Starfire said with a grin.

"I'm sorry, but is anyone else hungry? Fighting Slade made me hungry." Everyone looked at Changeling and agreed with him. They have been searching for Raven for so long that they forgot about their own nourishment.

"Please, let us order the pineapple pizza with extra of the wonderful yellow mustard."

* * *

 _I'm sorry that I haven't posted in awhile! Last week was exam week, and they are no joke. It's a struggle. To make up for my absence, I will post the next chapter very soon. Hopefully tomorrow if time permits_

 _Verdant 20: You are so right! Thank you for noticing that error. Her age is suppose to be 21. I must have been on something to get that basic math wrong. Thanks for letting me know. I will try to fix that error as soon as possible._


	7. Chapter 7

Raven followed the large Slade bot down the luxurious hallways of the mansion. After finishing her healing, Wintergreen entered the cell, asking to follow him. He brought her to a large bathroom that was clean to the bone. The white marble was bright; the golden colored drapes flung heavily from the rails against the tall windows. The bathtub was huge, as well as the shower next to it. Wintergreen had given her a fresh pair of clothes which was surprisingly her actual uniform. She felt a little disturbed that Slade had a pair of her clothes. That only meant that he had went into her clothes drawers. What made her even more uncomfortable is that he had went into her undergarments drawer to retrieve her bra and underwear. A shiver ran up her spine, but she shook it off.

After her well needed shower, she dressed into her clean, lilac scented uniform. Her cape and belt was not with her however, leaving her only in the short jumpsuit. Wintergreen advised her to put her hair up, for she would be doing a lot of activities. He gave her a black hair tie. She was confused but more curious to know what Slade had in store. She pulled her medium length, hair into a tight ponytail.

They arrived at a door, which looked different from the rest. It was not brown like the others. It was metallic. The slade bot continued down the hallway and turned to the left at the end of the corridor as if it was a human being doing its own tasks; this left her alone with Wintergreen.

"What's going on?" She whispered.

Wintergreen looked at her and lightly smiled. "Slade will like to make you stronger, so he will be training you for the next couple of weeks."

The word "weeks" repeated in her mind over and over again. She did not want to be stuck with Slade for weeks. Yes, the mansion she assumed he lived in was beautiful, but it surely doesn't change the fact that it belongs to such an evil man like Slade.

Wintergreen opened the door and had Raven go in first. She looked around the large gym area. There was a section for weights in one corner. The bench press was large with many weights surrounding it and a bar of dumbbells were neatly stacked right next to it. Across from it was a punching bag area. She noticed that there were 5 extra bags in the corner just incase one of them tears or breaks. Raven knew all too well after many episodes of Nightwing destroying theirs. Two husky Slade bots were standing in the corner. They were obviously disabled for the moment, for their heads were down and limbs lifeless. In the middle of all of this was a large area with a big cream colored mat used for combat.

Raven gulped. She was in for some big trouble.

"Slade will be with you momentarily. He is simply finishing up some business." Wintergreen turned to leave the gym. Raven was left standing awkwardly at the entrance. She rubbed her arm, still looking around the gym with amazement. She walked onto the mat and felt its softness. She walked to the middle, taking notice of every detail. She was shocked to see everything neat and organized, even the torn up punching bags were piled neatly in a corner to be taken out for trash. Raven kept a cautious eye at the two disabled bots in the corner. She surely didn't want to get jumped by one of them.

" _This gym would make Nightwing cry from envy."_

Raven jumped when she heard the door opened. She turned her body and came into eye contact with Slade. His large figure quietly entered the area. He also noticed her presence and her shapely figure in the new change of clothes. He adjusted his eyes to her face to avoid looking at her body. There was silence. Raven couldn't help but notice that he was moving much slower than usual. He seemed out of it and his body seemed mangled a bit. Raven's face softened. She felt a little bad for the man. Her eyes continued to scan him, and Slade noticed.

"Like something you see?"

Raven blushed at the comment. Her eyes quickly adverted to the faint mat instead of him. Slade inwardly laughed at her embarrassment.

Slade closed his eyes and lifted his big arms over his head to stretch. His body was sore from fighting the Titans, and his head was still throbbing, but it eased after taking strong painkillers. Slade looked at Raven. She was still standing in the middle of the mat, looking like a lost child. He smirked.

"Did Wintergreen tell you?"

Raven stared straight into his cloudy grey eye. "He told me that you wanted to train me."

Slade nodded and stretched his limbs even more. His wincing grabbed Raven's attention. "You are correct, so I suggest you start stretching. If you pull a muscle, that will be on you."

Raven's heart fluttered. She was anxious and worried, but she feared slightly because her combat skills were not up to par at all. Usually, she would slack on them in training at the Tower. It simply wasn't her style.

Raven rolled her eyes and started stretching her limbs. She looked at the light weighted, power cancellation bracelets on her thin campuses. She was so relieved that the heavy chains were replaced with this new style, and just in time too.

"Get on the mat."

Raven made a face at the harsh tone of his command. She didn't like taking orders from those she didn't respect, especially him. Slade balled his fists at the disrespect in her face. He took deep breaths to calm his nerves and not punch the female.

The two stood, facing each other. Raven was confused but continued standing in front of the tall man. She didn't know what to do, and he wasn't saying anything either.

Out of nowhere, Slade took a strong hold of Raven's arm and leg. He brought himself underneath the thin woman and slammed her down onto the mat. Raven gave a surprised yelp when her body crashed onto the mat. Although it was soft, it still stinged. She opened her eyes and saw Slade nonchalantly standing over her with his hands behind his back. Her anger was starting to boil.

"Robin never told you to always think fast?" Slade grinned when he saw her get even more angry. He knew that his old apprentice referred himself to Nightwing, but it didn't matter to him.

She sat up and got to her feet. She rubbed her back and winced. "I thought you were going to teach me, not attack me."

"How are you going to learn without hands on experience? Now, show me what you know."

Raven hesitated. Her combative skills were not good, but she was tired of embarrassing herself in front of this man. She ran towards Slade. Her arm ready for a punch. Slade easily saw her advancement and dodged her swing. Her fist connected with air, but her other hand was taken by Slade's larger one and twisted behind her back. The discomfort brought her quickly to her knees in submission. Slade's large form hovered over her.

"You are not that great at this."

She tried to fight against his hold, but it gave her more pain. "Let me go you bastard."

Slade twisted her arm even more, making her give a louder yelp. "Language. Watch it." He released her arm. Raven rubbed her sore shoulder.

"I'm not a child. Don't speak to me like that." Raven spat back.

Slade brought his arm back in a fist and brought it down to punch her, but she quickly eluded the attack. His fist went straight into the mat, full on. He retracted his hand, shaking it to relieve the sting.

He turned around and was punched by her small fist. Slade fell back, but didn't waste time getting back on his feet. He stepped to the side, avoiding a kick to his knees. He was impressed by her quick thinking. However, it's not good enough.

Raven planted another kick to his abdomen. He bent over in pain. She unknowingly kicked the same area that was already bruised from Cyborg's shot. Raven took note of the pain evident in his eye. She knew that her kick was not strong enough to hurt the husky man that much. Whatever it was, it's a weak point. Raven made more distance between them, her shoulders went up and down with every deep pant she took. Beads of sweat were on her forehead and her arms were up and ready.

Slade looked up, "You're doing good, for an ameture fighter."

"Enough with the insults. You're the one that's in pain so far." She smirked when she saw that his expression became serious.

Slade got to his feet and charged for Raven. She knew he was going to come at her, but not so quickly. She sparingly dodged each quick jab he made, but she was lagging; she wasn't fast enough. One punch made contact with her cheek, and it was a hard punch too. Her head turned hard to the right and her body followed soon after. She crashed onto the mat. Her ponytail became loose and slipped out of the hair tie that was given to her. Her long purple locks covered her face while she lied on the mat. Her hand covered her now bruised cheek. She stayed on the mat wincing in pain.

Slade winced when he saw how hard he punched her. He didn't expect himself to be that forceful. _"I guess I underestimated her endurance."_ Slade's demeanor became less cautious. His strict fighting instincts were telling him to leave the girl alone until she got back on her feet, but she was not getting up. He had to make sure that he didn't break any facial bones to his new prodigy. He went on one knee next to her. Her back was turned to him and her face covered by her purple hair. Slade reached and placed his hand on her shoulder to turn her around.

"Let me- _oof!"_

Raven retaliated by giving Slade a hard punch as well. Slade was not expecting the attack. He fell back. The impact of his mask smashing against his face was painful. He even heard a small crack in his nose. Slade slid back on the mat, grabbing the mask. It was cracked in the middle, but nothing too severe.

Raven was back on her feet. Her cheek was red, but her eyes said a different story. She looked determined. Raven saw that he was down on his side. She bolted to him and gave a hard kick to his abdomen once again. Slade gave a loud yell when she began to repeatedly kick his wound. Raven tried to stop but her body wouldn't let her. Her brain screamed for her to stop her assault, but her anger wanted to inflict more pain. More adrenaline was surging throughout her body, giving her more and more energy. Eventually she stopped her attack and looked down at her work. Slade's mask was slightly cracked, his abdomen sore, and Raven could tell the unbearable pain from his body language.

Raven bent down to his eye level and whispered, "Am I still good for an ameture?"

There was silence. Slade was still on the mat holding his wound. He stared into Raven's purple eyes. He saw her power. It was starting to show. Though he was still in immense pain, he was moved by her actions, but he wasn't ready to give up, not yet.

Slade pounced on the unexpected Raven. She fell back onto the mat. Both her wrists were pinned to the mat by Slade's gloved hands. His grip was strong and his body weight was heavy on top of could feel her breasts against his chest, and her body was warm. He didn't know why, but he liked this position. Her violet hair was strewn over the mat around her head. She struggled to loosen his grip, but it wasn't going to work. She had no point but to stare at him and face defeat. Their faces were so close. She could feel his warm breath against her mouth,but her face was still determined. Slade smirked underneath his mask when he saw a faint blush come across her pale cheeks.

"Impressive." Slade began, "but not good enough."

* * *

"Now that you will be spending quite some time with us, I'll upgrade your dormitory, but don't think that I won't take it away when you go beyond the rules.."

Raven could hear his voice harshen when he gave her the threat, but she tried not to focus on it. She gave Slade a suspicious look. "An upgrade?... What? I get a cot with no bugs?

Slade chuckled at the smart comment. "Even better."

Raven followed Slade down one of the long hallways. She wanted to ask so many questions about the mansion, how he was able to afford it, if anyone else lived with him. She shot those questions down, not planning on asking the mercenary. She highly doubted that he would answer them. Slade stopped in front of a brown door. The handle looked fancy and was a gold color.

"Oh. No cell?"

"Like I said, it's an upgrade."

Slade opened the door and stepped to the side for Raven to walk in.

Raven was amazed at the beauty of the room. She had a queen sized bed in the center of the room with vanilla colored bedsheets. There was white carpet all throughout the room. A bookshelf with what seemed to have 100 books neatly stacked and a personal bathroom on the other side, concealed by a door. A small table to read or do work was next to the entrance and there was a rocking chair facing the tall windows into the city.

"I assume you like it." Slade was leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest. He liked seeing her so astonished. He didn't know why he gave her such an exquisite room so quickly. He certainly debated doing so, but he felt like she deserved it for now.

"I...I don't know what to say.." Raven said with shock she meandered around the room slowly, looking at the valuables.

"A thank you would be great."

Raven glared at Slade. She hated when he made her feel like a child. "Thanks..."

Slade stood straight. He winced slightly in pain. "Wintergreen should be up to give you dinner soon. You should have clothes in your drawer if you want to freshen up."

Raven didn't know why he was being so nice to her. It wasn't long ago when she spat in his face. She didn't want to admit it, but they did have an internal bond after his services to her father. Trigon not only gave him powers, but also a history of herself. Some secrets she held dear to her from the past were revealed to him. He knew the weaknesses of her powers and most importantly, to herself. The information of her emotions were also told to him by her father. Although she knew he did not understand and know every inch of information on her, he knew enough to understand her on some level. There's no denial that something is linking them together. Raven nodded, indicating to Slade that she understood his message.

Slade walked out the room, gently closing the door to her grand room.

* * *

Raven lied in her comfortable bed with a full stomach. Not only did she get an upgrade in her room, she received an upgrade in meals. It benefited her greatly considering the fact she was losing weight from a lack of food. Everything is turning well, but she missed her friends. She longed to see them in the Tower. She wanted to see Cyborg and Changeling have their usual fight; Nightwing's serious self, and Starfire's bright smile.

Slade has been treating her well, but that doesn't mean she's going to be open to him now. She needed to keep her guard up. Slade can't be trusted, bond or no bond. However, she couldn't help but recall her moments with him. It was very rocky in the beginning, but everything seems to be smoothing out...so far. She still doesn't know what his intentions for her are, but he surely seems to have something planned.

The thick creamy colored covers were brought even closer to her face. She felt like a child snuggled in a sea of blankets. She inhaled deeply, smelling a scent of vanilla. A satisfied smile came across her lips. She certainly was not complaining about her arrangements, but why was he treating her so nicely? Is he working for her father again? _"Of course not! That's ridiculous."_

Raven closed her eyes to prepare her mind for sleep. She gave a small chuckle to herself when she heard one of her emoticons. _"What if he's starting to like you?"_

Raven wanted to laugh at the thought of that. She started to believe that her emotions were becoming delusional. There's no way she and Slade could be a thing, no way at all. A man like Slade will never have passion for a significant other. He's evil and selfish; that will never change, no matter how many fancy things he flaunt in her face.

Raven was starting to drift off to sleep until she heard her Love emotion whisper in her mind, asking,

" _Slade might not like you, but do you like him?"_

She closed her eyes and sighed deeply, taking in the warming scent of the covers again. Her body started to drift off into sleep. However, in the back of her mind, she continued to hear Love ask the question again in a quiet whisper,

" _...Do you like him?.."_

* * *

 _Sorry that I was not able to keep my promise of posting this chapter a lot sooner but I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review, like and follow!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Raven gasped from pleasure. Her eyes closed when she felt the butterfly kisses trail up and down her neck slowly. Her legs wrapped around his wide waist even tighter when she felt another wave of pleasure hit her. Her arms were wrapped loosely around his neck and his body was on top of hers. She could feel his hard member throbbing against her thigh which made her moan more. She placed her hands on his chest, taking note of every muscle. She felt her body slightly vibrate when he gave a moan of his own. Raven smirked when she knew he was enjoying her. With her eyes closed, they connected lips, engaging in a ferocious kissing session. Neither of them was breaking apart to get air. They were locked in each other's embrace. Raven broke the kiss, gasping for air deeply, as well as he. Her body was getting extremely warm from the excitement, and she could feel his body sweating too from their combined heat. She could feel his hard member rubbing against her wet, sacred area, causing her to shout lightly. He snickered after hearing her reaction. He began to grind himself lightly over her, teasing her. Raven started to scream from the action. She could feel herself getting closer._

 _She slowly opened her eyes again and took note of the bedroom was dark, so it was hard to see his face. The only source of light was from the moon shining through the thick curtains, but it still wasn't enough. Raven extended her hand to feel for his face but she felt cold steel instead of warm skin. She was bewildered by the discovery, and her excitement started to dwindle. She pushed the man off of her body and scrambled off the bed in a hurry. She used the long blankets to cover her naked frame. She backed away into the corner, covering her mouth in fear and shock. She looked at the man she was once having intercourse with in pure disgust._

 _It was Slade. He was staring back at her in all his naked glory._

 _She could tell he had a mocking grin underneath that mask of his. She jumped slightly when she heard him talk to her in a cool tone._

 _"What's wrong, little bird?."_

Raven bolted up in the spacious bed. She was gasping for air like crazy as if she almost drowned. She frantically looked around for Slade but calmed down when she didn't find him. She was sweating so much that her hair stuck to her forehead.

Raven calmed down and took in her surroundings. She was in her new room. The sun was out, bringing in a lot of light into the room. Although it was fancy and luxurious, Raven thought it was too bright for her. She squinted her eyes from the brightness and turned to the side of the bed.

She stood on her two feet and was surprised when she felt wet between her legs. She dashed to the connected bathroom in her bedroom and lowered her pajama pants. She was gasped when she saw her panties soaked. She stood there in disgust and guilt. Sex was nothing new to her. She knew how it worked, and how the body reacts with pleasures. The fact that she was aroused by her evil arch nemesis made her feel dirty. A Titan falling for their enemy. Raven quickly took her clothes off and took a steaming hot shower.

 _"I can't believe I fantasized about him."_ Raven stood like a statue while the hot droplets of water splashed her pale body. _"How could I? I can't even stand being around him, let alone spreading my legs for him...or do I.."_

Raven shook her head and inwardly kicked herself. She felt like a betrayer to her team for thinking of Slade in such a way. Her stomach made a knot at the thought of her friends finding her in the arms of their arch nemesis.

She turned around so that the water would beat down her head and back. _"It must be my emotions. I haven't meditated in a has to be it."_

Raven turned the knob to shut off the water with extra force. She was upset about the awful situation she was in.

A strong knock at the door pulled her attention away from her current situation. She prayed that it wasn't Slade behind the door. He was the last person she wanted to see.

Wintergreen's voice calmed her nerves. "Miss Raven, breakfast is prepared downstairs. Master Slade would like you to join him."

Raven cringed at the thought of eating breakfast with him. She wanted to shut down the invitation, but decided not to in order to avoid an interrogation from him later.

"Ok. Thank you."

* * *

Raven looked down at the two big plates in front of her. One was filled with potatoes, a side of eggs and a small slab of steak. The other simply had two pancakes with a thick, slice of butter on top. The plate was enough to feed about two to three people. She glanced up at Slade who ate the food hungrily. Slade's a big man, it doesn't surprise her that he eats big portions on a daily basis.

The food was enticing and she certainly wanted to devour it as well, but she noticed herself continuously staring at Slade sitting at the end of the table. He had a different mask on. The color and design were the same as the usual one, but this one had a rectangular slot around his mouth for him to eat. She was amused to see the change.

She took a good notice of the exposed area. He had a beard that was neatly cut and lined. It was a silver gray and streaked with a very small number of black hair. There was a neat straight, vertical strip of white hair located in the small space between his bottom lip and chin. Raven continued to look at the man.

Her cheeks blushed lightly. Her dream was not forgotten. She worried that the new sight of Slade would only create her sexual nightmare to become even more vivid. Oddly, she couldn't fight the thought that she actually enjoyed her sexual nightmare. A shiver went up her spine, giving her goosebumps.

Her eyes quickly scanned the plate when he looked up at her. He could tell that she was staring at him, but he tried not to focus too much on that. He felt a little awkward about not having his mouth exposed in front of the Titan.

"Eat. You will need your energy."

She forgot about the food in front of her. She was so engrossed by his new image. She took the fork and knife and started to eat the delicious food. Her stomach growled in content until she felt like she couldn't eat another bite.

Wintergreen entered with piping hot water in a tea kettle. In his hand, he had different tea packs. Slade was first to get his mug and pour his share.

Raven looked at the selection of tea and was relieved to see herbal tea apart of the mix. She never thought of Slade to be a tea person. She visioned an energy drink addict instead. The more time she spent with Slade, the more she saw him as a normal human being.

"I see you enjoy the herbal tea." Slade brought the tea mug to the slit of his mask.

Raven prepared her cup. She was slow to respond, obviously not in the talking mood. "It's soothing."

Slade nodded. The silence was evidently awkward between them.

"Are you accustomed to your new living arrangements?" Slade looked and saw her faintly nodded her head. He continued, "Far better here than with your friends, no?"

Raven looked up at him in annoyance. "What is this about Slade? Why am I hear? I want to be home. Not with a scumbag like you." Raven stood from the table, completely ignoring her tea. She was an inch away from leaving the table and finding her room.

"There's no reason for me to be here! You "training" me will do nothing. Let me go home. I miss my friends." Slade rolled his eye at the mention of her friends.

Slade was silent throughout her entire rant. His hands folded together in front of his tea. "Are you finish with your temper tantrum?"

She shut her mouth and gave him a strong glare. She felt her ears warm from embarrassment. Obviously, her words weren't making an impact. His cool composure always irritated her.

She slammed her fist onto the dining table in anger. "Damn it, yes. I'm done."

Slade laughed at her. Being able to actually see his mouth form a mocking smirk only made her even more irritated.

"My dear, I will tell you about your mission very soon, but first you must be prepared." Slade finished his tea and got to his feet. He turned to Raven and looked straight into her violet orbs. He saw her slightly flinch at the intensity of his glance which made him snicker again. "Be at the gym in 5 minutes. Don't be late."

* * *

When will you take these stupid bracelets off?" Raven scratched at the tight accessory in annoyance.

"I would appreciate it if you stopped your whining." His tone was harsh and was tinted with aggravation. He bent and stretched his body in order to warm up for their second intense training.

Raven turned her body around, hiding her smile. She found it amusing to annoy him, especially with all the crap he has put her through.

Slade looked up and was given a full view of Raven's backside. She obviously didn't know how close he was to her. He continued to stretch his limbs like normal. He gave a content smirk. He may be an evil villain, but he's still a man with bodily desires.

He turned his head away from the view to avoid his temptation of touching her.

An image of him wrapping his arms around her thin waist came to mind. His hands roaming her matured thighs and flat stomach. Her moans would fill the gym as he continued his exploration of her body.

Slade broke out of his thoughts when Raven turned, ready to fight. She looked at him, "You alright?"

Slade shook his head and went to the other side of the mat "Let's begin."

* * *

Raven's back connected with the mat, but she rolled over the side, dodging Slade's foot. She was becoming familiar with his fighting style which was fast and forceful.

Her strength is nothing compared to him, and she can't use her powers. Raven could barely get a hit in with Slade's fast pace. If anything, he continuously backed her into a corner to make her feel stuck. If he trapped her, that would be the end of this practice round, for she would have no way of getting loose .

 _"How can Nightwing keep up with this guy?"_ she thought.

In the nick of time, she ducked to dodge his arm swing past her head. There is no way she will win this fight against him, but her pride was too high to quit.

Slade kicked her side with a lot of force. The pain was evident on her face when she fell to the mat, gripping her side. Slade learned his lesson and did not ease up on the girl to avoid being attacked. Raven got up and made some distance between them. Her arms were back up, ready for his next attempt. He ran towards her with quick speed. Raven ran to him as well. Slade attempted to punch Raven in the face but she ducked underneath him and kneeled his abdomen with her elbow. Slade stumbled from the deep blow and was greeted with a small punch to his chin. He stumbled back, twisting his neck and feeling his sore chin. He smirked in approval.

"Very good, my dear. You're getting better."

Raven rolled her eyes. She wanted this to be over with.

Raven went for him again. She jumped and pointed her foot to make contact with his mask. He grabbed her ankle to stop the attack, but she twirled and kicked the side of his head with the other heel of her foot. Slade grunted in pain from the blow. He could feel a small headache. Raven smirked from seeing him whimper in pain. She turned to get back up but Slade grabbed her leg and pulled her back. He swung her by her leg against the wall. Her face connected with it, but that didn't stop her. She looked back at Slade with anger. She balled her fists and ran to Slade, but it was a failed attempt. Slade easily caught her thin wrists and squeezed them hard, causing her to grunt. He turned her and kicked the back of her knees causing her to fall on the mat.

Raven gasped in pain when she felt her hair being pulled. Slade punched her in the stomach, still holding onto her hair. Raven felt defeated and wanted to no longer continue her attempts of fighting. She held in a whimper. If he saw her beg, he would have never let her live it down.

Slade noticed this but didn't want to let go of her. He hated to see the weakness she continuously portrayed to him when things go sour. She is so powerful yet so quick to lose hope. Slade stared at her weak frame. He felt a fire burn within him as he took in her details. The desire to simply bring her close to him and just take in her scent was strong. He snapped himself out of it and went back to the fight.

His hold on her hair loosened a bit. He grabbed her small arm and slammed her against the wall. His other hand traced her thick thigh. He stared into her face to see her reaction. He wasn't surprised to see her show discomfort and confusion from his actions, but his manly desires were taking over his common sense. He wanted her.

Slade continued to feel her body; his hand slowly tracing up her thigh to her backside. Raven gasped and started to squirm."What are you doing!?" Her hands went to his strong chest to push him away from her, but it didn't work. He was too big for her to push.

Slade ignored her question and closed the small gap between their body against the wall. He saw fear in her eyes as well as a small spark of lust. This didn't help her case since this only encouraged him to do more. He didn't think of taking it this far, but things were getting exciting.

"It's amazing how well you grew, Raven." His other hand was tracing her left thigh now. He started to pull at her uniform.

Raven snapped and deliberately spat in his mask. She was getting angry with his random actions. She didn't care if he would beat her up again, she needed him to stop; however, her body and lust emoticon were protesting. "Let go of me, bastard."

Slade thrust his hips into hers causing her to jump from pleasure but also pain by the force. She fought a moan from escaping her lips. As a result, she grunted.

"Stop…" Her breath became irregular and sweat was forming on her forehead. The lower half of her body was burning from pleasure.

Slade was getting even more excited by her panting. His hand grabbed her round butt before thrusting his pelvis against hers again. Raven yelled in delight. "You are not a child, remember?"

Raven's heart was pounding like crazy in her chest. Her mind was racing, and her emotions were stunned with shock. It was bad enough that she woke up being aroused by him; now he's trying to be intimate with her. She never imagined her first time to be with her arch enemy, but why did it feel so good?.

Slade noticed that she was beginning to not fight back and give in to the pleasure. He gave a low moan at her acceptance.

Raven turned her head to the side. He was getting close to her face. She could smell his scent of herbs and sweat. The warmth of his breath against her ear caused her to moan. Her eyes bolted open when she realized what she had just done. She was enjoying this intimate moment with him.

Slade was so close to her body that they seemed like one. Their chests were touching and her hands were placed on his chest, but they weren't pushing him away.

Her face turned red very quickly when she felt his hard member against her thigh. She bit her lip hard and closed her eyes to fight another moan. _"He's good._ "

Slade's hand traced up her stomach to her breasts and thrust against her once more. Raven inhaled a sharp breath when she felt his hard member rub up against her sacred area. She jumped and moaned even louder. Her hands started to go limp from the pleasurable waves.

Slade wrapped his hands underneath her thighs, and lifted her body even higher against the too was beginning to get lost in the moment. Slade rested his masked chin against her shoulder, nestling into the crook of her neck. He wished the mask was not covering his face so that he could nibble on her pasty skin. Raven felt the deep vibrations of his moans on her neck.

Raven's hands went from his chest to around his neck. Her cheeks were flushed and her body was burning up from their combined body heat. Slade's hand slowly squeezed her large and plump breast. His hands skillfully found her nipple underneath the tight cloth of her uniform. Her back arched to his touch. Slade gave another buck of his hips from the reaction.

Wintergreen entered the gym unannounced. He looked up and instantly noticed the two pressed up against the wall with Raven's legs wrapped around Slade's waist and their bodies glued together. His mouth opened slightly, but no words came out from astonishment. At first, they didn't notice him, but his presence came known when he and Raven made eye contact.

Raven gasped and pushed Slade off of her body. He dropped her suddenly and turned his head to see what caused her to stop their moment.

"Sorry to intrude sir, but there is a call for you," Wintergreen said, still amazed by walking in on them in such a way.

Slade felt the awkwardness himself. He cleared his thoughts and straightened his suit out. "I'll be there in a minute."

Wintergreen nodded and scurried himself out of the gym.

Sade turned around and looked at Raven who was leaning against the wall. Her hair was screwed thanks to the back of the wall, and her cheeks were still tainted red. Her breathing seemed normal, but Slade could tell that her heart was still pumping fast.

The two had nothing to say to each other. They just had a small episode in his gym. This obviously drew the line as to where they stood, and deep down, he wishes this wasn't the case. It's been awhile since he had a relationship with a female, and the fact that he might have relations with his young enemy worried him.

Silently, Raven walked out of the gym, ignoring eye contact with him and not saying a word. Her emotions were now free from their imprisonment of shock and were now causing a rampage in her mind. It seems like her nightmare was not a nightmare at all. It was a lustful dream of her and Slade. The way his touch burned her bare legs and his hot breath upon her neck made her silently squirm from excitement. She wanted to tell herself that nothing is between them, but after, it only confirms one thing. She has a lust for her arch nemesis.

* * *

Here's another chapter! I'm sorry that it's been awhile. I haven't forgotten about this story. I've been really busy with school, but I'm on a short break right now, so I'm going to TRY to upload a lot more hopefully a chapter a day.

Leave a review and let me know what you thought about this chapter. Do you think Slade and Raven's relationship is starting too soon? Do you think this scene with Slade and Raven was appropriate for how their relationship is now? Let me know. I take into account your feedback.

Verdant 20: The reason why Slade is struggling so much is because he is coming from a fight with the Titans and got beat up a bit. I'm sorry if that was confusing. I tried to make that clear in the story

Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey Sparky, how's it goin'?"

Cyborg looked up at the big computer screen in the common room. He had bags under his eyes from lack of sleep and his loud happy demeanor was no longer present among his face. Ever since Raven's disappearance, the team has slowly been falling apart. Nightwing drank countless pots of coffee to keep himself from falling asleep in his office. Starfire no longer flew around the tower with her happy smile and bubbly personality. She was much slower and stayed quiet. Her eyes were constantly red and puffy which indicated that she was crying. Changeling stayed in his room much longer. No one knew what he did or where he went. It was just known that he was not taking it well. Cyborg has been trying to keep everything cheerful, but he was also taking it hard. Raven wasn't known to be open or make her presence known to everyone, but when she's gone, they feel her absence.

"Not so good, Bee," Cyborg said, tiredly rubbing his bald head.

Bumble Bee's eyes went soft. "What's wrong? Is someone hurt?"

Cyborg shook his head. "No. Raven was taken by Slade, and it's taking a toll on us."

Bee nodded her head at the information. "Well, what can we do to help? Nothing much is going on here in the East. We're literally just lying around."

Cyborg gave a small smile. "Thanks, Bee. We really need all the aid we can get. We're making sure that Raven's disappearance doesn't hit the press. Thankfully the crime rate has been low here too."

"That's good to hear, Sparky. The team and I will be down there in two days."

Cyborg smiled again and nodded. "Great. I'll see you then."

* * *

Robin?"

Nightwing jumped from the alien princess' high voice. Although he changed his name to Nightwing, he still responded quickly to Robin. He rubbed his tired eyes and turned away from the cluttered table in the investigation room. The dim lights were not good on his eyesight and his back started to ache.

"What's up, Starfire?"

Starfire walked towards Nightwing and wrapped her long arms around his shoulders. She kissed his cheek and gave him a small massage. Her big green eyes softened as she looked at her exhausted boyfriend. "Nightwing, you must take the break. You are not going to find a lead on Raven if you are tired."

Nightwing grunted as a response. He never liked it when his teammates told him how to handle his own body. "Star, who knows what Slade could be doing to Raven. We need to find her ASAP."

Starfire dropped her arms. She knew that no matter how hard she tried to get him to leave his work, he will not listen. Sometimes she hated his stubbornness. She missed her boyfriend and his touch on her skin. She felt alone and depressed and could see his workaholic self-put a damper on their relationship.

Nightwing glanced back at her and saw that she had wrapped her arms around her frame and was walking towards the exit. He sighed and turned his stare back at the table. He never liked admitting that he was wrong, but it was true. His body was going to give out from the lack of food and rest. However, finding Slade is top priority right now. Once he's taken down, everything will go back to normal.

Starfire left the room with tears streaming down her face. She hated when his work became more important than her. _"Nightwing, I guess nothing will change."_

* * *

Cyborg walked down the hallway to his room when he noticed Changeling ahead of him. His quietness made him sad most of all. He and Changeling are best friends and not being able to talk to his good friend on a daily basis only dampened the mood even more.

"Yo Beasty!"

Changeling turned and glanced at Cyborg. He was obviously not himself. His eyes were red. "What's up, dude."

Cyborg was inwardly shocked at Changeling's response. Even his voice wasn't sounding normal. "What's going on? I haven't seen you in forever."

Changeling shrugged his shoulders as a response. His hand went to the back of his head while he looked down at the floor. "I've been thinking about Raven and her leaving as well as..Terra."

Cyborg's face went from concern to shock. "Terra? I thought you were over her."

"I am, but...when she left us for Slade, she never came back...I'm concerned that the same thing might happen for Raven."

Cyborg looked at his sad friend. He understood his worry, but he also didn't. Losing someone you love is hard. He can relate, but he has no doubt that Raven won't come back to them.

Changeling felt a strong grip on his shoulder. He looked up to see Cyborg looking at him straight in the eyes. "Raven is strong. I have no fear that she will not come back to us unharmed. The girl even ended the world and managed to get everything back to normal in a span of a day. Don't lose faith in her."

A smile came across Changeling's face as he nodded. "You're right."

"Come on," Cyborg wrapped his arm around Changeling's shoulders and headed towards the common room, completely forgetting about his intentions of going to his room. "While you were moping around in your room, a new video arcade opened up around the pizza shop. Let's go check it out and count how many games I can beat you."

Changeling's eyes lit up. "Yeah right, chrome dome. Bring it on."

* * *

Slade typed away on his silver laptop. His office was large and grand. A lit fireplace was before him, illuminating its heat into the large room. His desk was a dark cherry wood with papers slightly screwed over it. There was a small sitting area to the left area of his office and three tall, cherry wood book shelves behind him with as many books that it could hold.

His eye squinted at the words on his screen. The person that had called him was no new client who wanted an item that was tightly locked up in a chemical compound. He mainly did missions of murder, but he enjoyed mixing it up a bit. He had to pay the bills to this large mansion somehow.

Slade leaned back and folded his large hands together. He finished composing a letter that he would send to the client of his approval. He groaned and rubbed his masked head when he looked at the rest of the papers on the table. Not only did he do side criminal jobs, he owned a large business that made him a multimillionaire. It was easy to work at home and conceal his image and still cause criminal disturbances to the Titans without having anyone bat an eye in suspicion.

His fingers went back to work again, typing close to 60 words per minute. He became so engrossed in his work that he didn't hear the opening of his large office doors.

Raven silently closed the doors behind her. She was shocked that he didn't look up from his computer, but it didn't faze her. She was walking around the large mansion until she found one of his many offices. She had on her short, skin tight romper like uniform and her hair was tied back in a high ponytail. The thoughts of their interaction the other day made her shiver with a short wave of pleasure, but she kicked it out of her system quickly. She had a reason to come and find him.

Her pale legs finally moved from its spot and brought her to his large desk. She ignored his icy glare towards her and made her presence known to him by placing her small hands on the desk and leaning forward.

Slade was shocked by the action; heck, he was shocked to see her in his office in the first place. He smirked underneath his mask and leaned back in his chair, folding his hands once more. The moon's light from the tall windows glowed on her pasty skin, making her look almost angelic. Slade sat back and simply enjoyed the beauty of the girl.

"Is there a problem, my dear?"

Raven grunted from hearing his deep voice. She didn't know what was going on with her but just hearing him made her skin burn.

"I need something from the tower."

Slade looked at her confused. "The tower? What do you need?"

Raven debated with herself on whether to tell him the item she needed, but there was no way he would have her go to the tower herself. "I need my meditation mirror."

"Meditation mirror? I did not know you needed one." Slade leaned forward and started to type away on the computer again. He had work to do and had no time to do errands.

Raven grunted with anger when she saw him go back to his work. She hated being ignored. "Of course you wouldn't know because you don't know me."

"How important is it for you to have this...mirror? I have many mirrors in this mansion. Can't you simply use one of those." Slade said carelessly as he continued his work.

"No! I can't! You decided to take me away, so bring to me my mirror I need before I go crazy." Raven was beginning to turn livid. She never saw this inattentive side of Slade, and she does not like it. She wished she had her powers to destroy the laptop that was taking his attention from her.

"It seems like you are already on that road."

Raven snapped. She quickly reached over the desk and slapped Slade hard. His head flew to the side and his laptop almost fell off the table from the force. Raven turned and started to walk out of his office. She felt good that she had hit Slade, but now reality was starting to kick in while she was walking to the doors. The fear that he might pounce on her and act out his revenge fueled her legs to walk faster. Once she reached the doors, she turned.

"I want my meditation mirror, and I need it by tomorrow." After her statement, she slammed the doors shut behind her.

Slade looked up in shock. He rubbed his masked cheek and silently chuckled. The fire inside her intrigued him. He fixed himself and went back to work. He made a note to get the mirror once he finished with his paperwork.

* * *

 _Short chapter, I know, but I wanted to get a chapter in for you guys. Another one will be coming up later on in the day! Stay tuned! And leave a review!_


	10. Chapter 10

"Hola Senor Cyborg!"

Mas y Menos zoomed into the Titans Tower running around with immense speed like young children in a candy store. They were touching and poking at everything that they could in the large common room. They opened the fridge and searched for snacks which Changeling did not allow. In a quick minute, he shewed them away.

"Sparky!" Bumblebee came in and gave Cyborg a big hug. She slightly blushed when she felt Cyborg's strong mechanical hands wrap around her waist.

"Bee, I'm so happy you guys made it."

Speedy and Aqualad cooly walked in. Aqualad had a small smile and lightly hugged Starfire and shook Nightwing's hands as well as Changeling's. Speedy simply nodded and combed his short, orange hair.

"We'll show you your rooms," Nightwing stated. Aqualad and Speedy followed Nightwing, grabbing their bags, ready to relax.

"Oh, Bee! I am excited to see you. I was beginning to get lonely from the lack of females in the tower." Starfire hugged Bee in her tight, bone crushing hugs. Bee smiled but could feel her cheeks turning red from the lack of air and pain.

"It's. good. To. see. You. too." Bee muttered, patting Starfire on the back.

Starfire dropped her and had an even bigger smile. "We shall go to the mall, do each other's nails, do the gossip and -"

"Starfire, it's great that you and Bee will hang out, but we have to remember that we have a mission and that's finding Raven," Cyborg said, interrupting the girls' rambling thoughts.

Her face fell slightly. She was so caught up in their visitors that she forgot about Raven's absence. She had a small smile, but her eyes showed sadness as she nodded in agreement to Cyborg's statement. "Of course, friend. With the help of Titans East, we shall find Raven in the no time."

Changeling stopped his eavesdropping on the others and looked at the Spanish speaking twins. They were sitting on the floor, messing around the many video games he and Cyborg owned.

"Hey! Don't mess with those, you'll scratch them!" Changeling took the games from the boys in a hurry. He saw their disappointing faces and grunted. He liked Mas y Menos, but sometimes he felt like a babysitter to them.

Changeling flopped onto the couch in front of them and opened the video case, holding the game."Ok, look, how about I show you two how to play."

Mas y Menos brightly smiled and nodded their heads in agreement. They knew that the Titans barely understood English.

Changeling gave the boys each their own control and started the basic racing game. He leaned back again and looked at the twins. They obviously had no experience with video games. Mas held the controller upside down and Menos was simply pushing buttons, seeming to be more fascinated by them than the actual screen in front of him. Changeling gave a small chuckle. They reminded him of the time he tried to teach Raven how to use the controllers years ago. He sighed

and snapped back into reality to focus on the twins.

* * *

Slade rummaged through the closet of Raven's bedroom. He cursed to himself when he saw nothing but uniforms and shoes. He was already fed up that he had to look for this item, but she could have at least told him where to find it. He made sure to put everything back the way he found it to make sure there was no suspicion.

He leaned forward and looked into a drawer that held her bras and underwear. His curiosity got the best of him. He took out a purple lace bra that had a small black bow in the middle of it. He was not surprised at how big it was. He's seen and even felt for himself how big her breasts are. He took out a matching pair of underwear that looked almost like a thong. He blushed and quickly placed it back with the thought of Raven wearing it. He went back to serious mode and continued his search.

Slade looked underneath her bed and touched something that was cold. He gave a sigh of relief when he saw the purple mirror with the chakra at the top. He instantly knew that this was the mirror she was talking about. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and shrugged. He didn't understand what the big deal of this mirror was, but Raven works in mysterious ways.

He placed the mirror delicately in the small black bag that he brought with him. He was scared to break it as he felt its cold power just from touching it.

Slade was about to walk out when he heard footsteps approach the door. He cursed and looked around to find a hiding spot. It was the afternoon so the sun was out and no dark spots to hide in. Slade quickly opened her closet and stepped his large body inside. He closed the sliding doors in the nick of time.

The door slid opened and Slade could hear the voice of Cyborg and Bee.

"This is Raven's room."

"Wow." Bee looked around the room, taking in the dark sorcerer's area. She could feel the tension around everyone in the tower, and it made her uneasy herself. "I can definitely see Raven sleeping in here for sure." Bee looked back at Cyborg and saw him looking down with a frown. Her eyes softened. She cupped Cyborg's face with her hands and leaned against him. She wiped a single tear that ran down his face. Seeing him so broken wanted to make her cry,

"Sparky, don't give up. We're going to bring her back." Bee gave a small smile and hugged Cyborg tightly. He embraced the hug eagerly and silently sobbed on her shoulder. He tried hard to not show his emotions to his teammates. He didn't want them to see him breaking as well. Someone had to stay strong for them, so he took the job, but finally letting his pain out to someone gave him relief.

Slade stood still in the closet. He knew that they wouldn't find him in there, but it still gave him chills. He heard Cyborg's silent cries, but he didn't feel bad for what he did.

Bee and Cyborg eventually left the room, closing the door behind them. After a few seconds, Slade walked out. He had no intentions of staying in the Tower any longer. He had a mission coming up and needed Raven for it. Hence, he needs to begin preparing her for it.

* * *

"Here."

Slade lightly threw the bag at Raven who sat on her bed meditating. He went to the small desk near the door and took a seat, staring at the beauty in front of him. He couldn't lie that he was starting to develop feelings for her and a liking to her body, but he had to keep things business.

Raven gave him an annoyed look when she felt the force of the bag against her leg. She opened it up and gave a small smile when she saw the mirror. She made eye contact with Slade and gave him a quiet "thank you."

He nodded but stayed in his seat. He didn't forget what they did in the gym. If anything, the urge to take her there on the bed was gnawing at him. He shook his head and got up to leave. He had to get away before he did anything he would regret.

Raven paid no attention to him when he left. She was happy to finally have her meditation mirror in her grasps. Her emotions were going crazy in her mind. She could feel it. There was something going on between her and Slade and she had to figure out what it was.

Raven looked at her reflection in the mirror. She feared that her not having powers would hinder her going into her mind, but she had to try. She closed her eyes, saying her chantra. After saying it slowly three times, her eyes opened, completely encased in blackness.

* * *

"Sir, mind I ask what is going on between you and Miss Raven?" Wintergreen placed a cup of tea on the kitchen island in front of Slade. He poured himself a cup and sat across from him. Wintergreen was not only a butler to Slade but also a long friend. He cared for the wellbeing of Slade.

Slade simply stared at the tea, not feeling like taking off his mask to drink it. "Nothing is going on Wintergreen." He said while leaning back.

Wintergreen gave him an unbelieving look. "You humping her in the gym does not spell, 'nothing' to me."

Slade gave a laugh. He felt embarrassed that Wintergreen walked in on them, but he didn't care too much. Wintergreen has seen him in worse situations. "You are correct, but I cannot say what is between us."

Wintergreen took a sip of his tea and mumbled, "It seems like you both have an attraction towards each other."

Slade heard his comment and shrugged. "I'm a man, and she's a female; we both have desires that each of us could fulfill."

Wintergreen could tell Slade was smirking underneath his mask and gave a small smile. Their conversation reminded him of teenagers talking about a crush. "It is possible that you could have created a liking towards the young female."

Slade didn't answer the comment. He too believed that he was starting to grow feelings for Raven.

Wintergreen continued, "And she might have feelings for you as well."

Slade quickly looked up. He agreed that he had a crush on her, but he didn't believe that Raven liked him back.

"That's nonsense, Wintergreen. She can hardly stand me...and sometimes I can't stand her."

"While you are locked away in your office doing work, I get opportunities of talking to her. It isn't much, but it's enough to give me some accusations."

Slade was now interested. "What did she say?"

"Like I said, she did not say much. If anything, it's more of her bodily response."

"What do you mean, Wintergreen?"

"When I was preparing dinner the other night, she seemed quite bored wandering around the house, so I asked her to help me. She would ask me questions about you. What are your plans? When will she return home?"

Slade felt a small tinge of pain in his chest. He knew she didn't want to stay here with him any longer and wanted to be with her friends.

"However," Wintergreen continued, "when I said some things about you, she would lightly blush or shift her feet as if she was shocked or somewhat pleased to hear the information."

Slade didn't bother to ask anymore questions. He felt a little relieved to hear that she was intrigued by him. "They are just accusations, Wintergreen. We don't know for sure. I need to keep things business. My past with women is not great, and I don't feel like adding another one to the list."

Wintergreen took his empty cup of tea and Slade's cold, untouched one. "Whatever you wish, sir, but she does seem like a nice young lady for you." Wintergreen looked at him and gave a smile.

* * *

 _Another chapter like I promised! Let me know how you feel about it in the reviews._


	11. Chapter 11

Raven walked along the rocky path of Nevermore. She looked up at the sky that was black, however, it had a tint of lavender purple. She grunted knowing that this new emotion must be very strong to change the tint of the sky in her mind.

He continued her journey down the paths, taking in the rocky scenery and looking at the small birds that welcomed her as they stood on the branches. Raven approached the first portal of her mind and walked, though. She was blinded by the brightness of the yellow skies and pink clouds. She grunted knowing that she was in Happy's portion of her mind. She scanned the area and didn't see the pink cladded emotion.

She was now close to the exit until she felt two arms wrap around her neck. She gasped and using Slade's new technique, brought the person down to the ground over her shoulders with one quick sweep. Raven kept a strong grip on the arm, but let it fall when she saw that it was Happy.

"Ow Raven! That hurt." Happy got up from the ground and rubbed her shoulder, but her smile still didn't fade.

"Sorry," Raven said quietly. "Where have you been, and what's going on?"

Happy turned to a nearby bush and started picking at the lollipop flowers. "Everything has been great around here, Raven! Anger has been out a few times, but she's completely silent now! We barely see her around. Timid is moping around like usual, but she's kinda getting a little overboard. She thinks we're going to 'abandon the team', but I don't know what she's saying. I tried cheering her up, but nothing seems to do the trick. Intelligence has been stressed too. She says that 'We're falling into danger' or something like that. Everything changed ever since the new emotion came."

Raven was scared she would say that. "New emotion?"

"Yeah! She's great! We talked and stuff and she let me braid her hair!" Happy was now eating one of the lollipops.

"Who is she?"

Happy made a gesture to her mouth as if it was a zipper. "I promised her not to tell."

Raven grunted in annoyance. "What do you mean you promised?"

Happy giggled. "She said that she wants it to be a surprise. It would be better if you met her first."

Raven rolled her eyes and walked to the exit. Happy waved a goodbye with a lollipop still in hand. "Have fun, Raven! She's a pretty cool person."

Raven was starting to get a headache from the turmoil of her mind. She knew something was wrong, but she never thought a new emotion would rise from this. She walked through the portal and saw the stacks of books around them. She gave a sigh of relief, knowing that she was with the emotion who would make the most sense.

"Intelligence?"

The yellow cladded Raven with big glasses came from around the corner of the high stacks of books. She came into contact with Raven and gave a small smile. Raven looked hard at her emotion. Happy was correct that she was stressed, for she looked out of it. Her hair was tangled and screwed a bit at the top. Her eyes looked tired underneath her glasses and some books were on the floor than their usual spots on the shelves.

"Raven, good to see you."

"Intelligence, are you alright? You don't look...well?"

Intelligence gave a small chuckle. "It is true, I do look a bit out of place, but a lot has happened."

Raven nodded and sat down next to her yellow cladded self at the desk. "I can feel my mind going crazy. Everything looks fine so far, but it doesn't...feel right.."

"Yes, it is a result of our new member."

"Who is she?"

Intelligence gave a smirk. "Lust"

Raven groaned in annoyance. She leaned back in the chair and started at the ceiling in thought. "So, I have lust for...him.."

"Correct. A lust for Slade, and soon after lust will be,"

"Love…" Raven finished. She could already begin to notice her small feelings for him, but she always pushed it away to the back of her mind. "So what can we do?"

Intelligence surprisingly shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing exactly. She's an emotion. You can't get rid of something that's apart of you."

Raven rose from the chair and walked towards the exit. "I'm going to talk to her."

"Good luck.."

* * *

"Table for two"

The young female waiter directed the couple to a nice table near the window. The restaurant was slightly crowded, so there was a small amount of commotion. Starfire placed her pink purse on the floor next to her. She wore a short pink summer dress with silver flats. Her hair was pulled back in a curly ponytail. Nightwing wore dark jeans with a light blue button up shirt. The first two buttons were undone, showing a bit of his muscular chest. Instead of his usual mask, he had a pair of dark sunglasses. Starfire looked at her boyfriend in admiration. She loved to see him dress out of his uniform and see something different. It was a struggle getting Nightwing out of the office, but she managed to do it. She took the menu that the waiter left on the table and looked through it.

"What are you going to get Starfire?"

Starfire smiled and looked up, "I think I will get the grilled chicken caesar salad. How about yourself?"

"I'm just going to get the steak with potatoes."

The two placed their orders and gave away their menus.

Starfire looked at Nightwing who had a cell phone out and was scrolling through it. Starfire felt neglected from the lack of communication they were not having. Ever since Raven disappeared, their relationship has been strained.

"Nightwing, please put your cellular device away. This is our date time."

Nightwing sighed and put the phone in his back pocket. Starfire could tell that he was annoyed.

"I know you are busy with the search, but you must remain calm and relaxed. Working too hard will damage your health." Starfire placed a small hand in his.

Underneath his sunglasses, he rolled his eyes. "I know Star but you know how I get."

Starfire noticed him rolling his eyes and felt hurt. She retracted her hand from him and sighed. "Yes, I truly miss Raven, and I hope she is fine."

Nightwing scoffed, "I hope so too."

Starfire quickly changed the subject, not liking the feels of it. "Nightwing, have you ever thought of marriage?"

Nightwing's face froze. He did think of marriage, but certainly not now. He didn't feel quite ready. He and Starfire have been together for awhile now, and he truly felt she was the one. However, everything seems not aligned for them to get married at the moment. "Um,"

Starfire's smile fell. She was already feeling a cold shoulder on this date. "Do you not see us together in the future?"

Luckily for Nightwing, the waiter came back with their hot food. She placed them on the table and Starfire thanked her with a fake smile. The two ate, not saying a word. Nightwing felt bad that he had Starfire feeling this way, but he didn't know how to let it down to her any easier. He hated to see her frown.

"Star,"

Starfire looked up from her salad that was almost gone.

He took her hands in his and took off his sunglasses so that she could look into his blue eyes and see his sincerity. "I love you, Star. I really do. From the moment I met you, I felt a spark between us. I see us in the future happy, but right now, with everything happening around us, I don't think it's the right time to get married. I do have intentions of doing so, but not at this time."

Starfire stared into his eyes. She still was not smiling. She nodded her head in agreement as if she has heard it before and went back to finishing the rest of her salad. Nightwing looked at her disappointed, knowing that his heartfelt message did not work.

"I am finished. Let us go." Starfire pushed the big plate away from herself and grabbed her belongings. Nightwing quickly ate the last bit of his steak and paid the bill and left a tip. When he looked up, Starfire was already up and walking towards the exit. He sighed and followed her to the car.

* * *

Raven walked into unfamiliar terrain. She looked around at rocks until she came across a portal. Breathing in a deep breath, she walked through. She looked around the new world and saw that the sky was moonlit. There were drapes of silk and velvet hung from the trees that surprisingly had red roses. She saw that the pathway had small rose petals leading the way to a large open area. Raven was shocked to see a large bed that had black, silky sheets and a purple cladded persona of herself sitting in the middle.

Raven walked towards the bed and smacked it, making her presence known.

Lust slowly turned around and looked into Raven's eyes. Raven could see the hungry desire on her.

Raven kept a serious face. "Lust"

Lust purred at the sound of her name. "Hello, Raven. Nice to finally meet you."

Raven rolled her eyes. "What is happening? We have a lust for Slade? Why? Do you not see how awful of a person he is?"

Lust turned from her position and seductively crawled towards Raven who stood at the end of the bed. She moaned. "Just hearing his name makes me tremble."

Raven rolled her eyes. "Get to the chase."

Lust turned to her back and lackadaisically laid on the bed. "I don't care what he does, Raven. They way he touches me is all that I think about." Lusts hands slowly felt her own body.

Raven started to blush and turned her head.

"Think about it. His touch burns our skin. His hot breath against our necks. His muscles are so strong and defined. Don't you want to feel them underneath that sexy uniform of his?" Lust turned to Raven who still had a blush on her face. She laughed and laid in the bed again. "I know you're thinking about it because it's true."

"You have to stop this nonsense. There is no way that we will get that far with Slade, better yet get _anywhere_ with him. He's an evil person."

"And we're not?" Lust said quickly.

Raven opened her mouth to say something, but she closed it when she knew that she was right.

Lust chuckled. "We come from the same background. He knows how we were. He worked for Trigon, and Trigon told him almost everything about us. Let's just give in and take his sexiness."

Raven looked at her in disgust. "No. Any opportunity I have of escaping his grasp, I'm taking it."

"Not without a fight from me." Lust gave Raven a smirk.

Raven gave her an angry glare. "What do you mean? You have no control over me."

"If I'm strong enough I could."

"But you're not! Keep dreaming your sick fantasies because that's all that they will be."

"I should say the same for you, Raven. You know that he wants us. I can see it through his movements. He wants to put his hands all around our bodies." Lust was slowly placing her hands up and down her body to show Raven, who again turned her head.

Raven didn't say a word again. She knew that he enjoyed their body after the gym incident.

"First is Lust, then Love, and frankly, I don't mind loving his sexiness." Lust said with a smirk.

Raven turned back to her in a serious tone. "Stay in your lane and don't go over your boundaries. You have no power over me."

Lust smirked and seductively crawled her way back to the top of the bed once again. Her cape was behind her, showing her curvy legs and torso. "Whatever you say, _boss._ "

* * *

Leave a review! Thanks for reading.


	12. Chapter 12

Slade knocked on her door for the fifth time. He groaned in annoyance and opened it. He looked around and saw that the lights were off. The curtains were opened, but he quickly noticed Raven lying in the bed. He saw her eyes closed and the mirror in her left hand held slightly. He walked towards her and stared at her. Her skin shimmered in the moonlight and her face looked so innocent. He got carried away and raised his hand to her face. His big finger felt her soft cheek. He went from one finger to his entire hand. He cupped the left side of her face, admiring her. He fought the urge to simply take off his mask and kiss her soft lips. His other hand went to the purple lock that fell across her face. He tucked it behind her small ear. He was about to turn and leave until Raven's eyes suddenly bolted open.

He took a step back, quickly letting go of her face. He felt his face get warm behind his mask, knowing that she caught him. He placed his big arms behind his back and looked at the floor.

Raven sat upright on the bed. She knew that he was staring at her, and although she hated to admit it, it made her feel good.

" _I told you…"_

Raven ignored the comment from Lust and got off the bed to straighten her uniform out. She cleared her throat and looked at the awkward Slade. "Um, is there something that you wanted to tell me?"

Slade inwardly kicked himself for looking so stupid. He nodded his head. "You have your first mission in two days."

Raven nodded. "Will I get my powers back?" Raven lifted her wrists.

"I have not considered that just yet. I want to see your strengths without your powers."

"You already know that I am not good at it."

Slade chuckled. "You are improving, however. Now come, I will go over the mission plans and train you for it."

Raven gave a small gulp and walked out the doors, following Slade.

* * *

Aqualad and Speedy sat at one of the tables in the common room. They had just come from a search and were waiting for the others. Cyborg and Bee walked through the doors with Nightwing and Starfire in tow.

"Any luck guys?" Bee asked her team.

The men shook their heads in silence.

"Who knows, she might just show up at the door perfectly fine," Speedy said.

Nightwing scoffed at the comment. "I wish it was that easy."

Speedy mumbled. "It really could."

Mas, Menos, and Changeling came through the doors with no luck as well.

"Slade is doing a good job of hiding his tracks," Cyborg said, typing away on the main computer.

"Of course, dude. It's Slade." Changeling said, "That's his thing."

"Guys! I found another signal!"

* * *

"You will be infiltrating the chemical building compound at night. Be careful not to set off the alarms. There will be guards that need to be taken down. Make it quick and swift. Then, you will enter the area that holds the chemical. It's fragile so take caution. Secure the item then make your escape. Understand?"

Slade turned to Raven who simply stood at the screen in front of her. Slade left marks, but she barely understood his plan. She didn't feel like hearing him repeat it, so she simply nodded to agree. Slade could tell that she didn't understand, but shrugged it off.

"Prepare for training."

Raven felt her stomach jumped from anxiety and fear. She wondered what this training would lead to. She placed her hair in a tight ponytail and followed him out of his office.

Raven walked down the now familiar hallways. She no longer questioned about what was inside the many doors. She still had no clue of what was inside, but she had an idea. The closer they came to their destination, the more her body felt...weird. Raven looked up at Slade who had his back turned. She wondered what he thought about. She wondered if he ever got lonely living in such a large estate with only himself and Wintergreen. She shrugged it off and continued walking.

" _Psst, Raven, look at those thighs."_

Raven couldn't try to ignore the command, but she found herself looking at Slade's large legs. She could see the strong muscles through his suit. She bit her lip and averted her eyes.

 _Lust purred. "Mhm, all muscle."_

" _Lust! How are you able to talk to me? Leave me alone."_

 _Lust chuckled. ''Raven, your lust for Slade is so strong. As a result, I have more power."_

Raven rolled her eyes at her annoying emotion and walked faster, wondering when they will finally make it to the gym.

Slade opened the metal door and walked straight to a small area to take off his shoes. "Take your shoes off."

" _I'll take more than my shoes off for you, big guy."_

Raven blushed at Lust's comment. She composed herself and nodded, already knowing the drill.

"To prepare you for the guards at the compound, I'm going to use these bots," Slade said while looking down at a control pad. He pressed a button and three Slade-bots came to life. They creaked a bit from the lack of use but they were functioning just fine.

Raven gulped and looked down at her bare hands. "Are you sure I can't use my powers?"

Slade looked back at her. He rubbed his masked chin and simply replied, "Yes."

Raven groaned in frustration and mumbled a curse underneath her breath. Slade heard the comment and cranked the robots a level harder as a result.

The bots found their way to the mat, waiting for Slade's command.

"Begin!"

* * *

Esta muy calor!" Menos fanned his small body with his little hand as he and his brother sat on a rock near a rushing geyser.

"Sí mi hermano! Necesito algo frío." Mas said.

Changeling looked back at them lying around. He turned to Starfire and smirked. "You know, Star, if you kissed one of them, you could understand what they're saying."

Starfire glanced at the twins who heard Changeling's comment. Mas gave a smoochy face while Menos slicked his hair back. She shivered and turned away from them. "I am fine with not understanding what they are saying."

Changeling laughed at Starfire's uneasiness.

"Guys! Quit goofing around keep looking. Slade should be around here. My tracker says so." Cyborg looked down at his arm, pressing more buttons.

"Maybe we should split up. This area is quite large." Nightwing said.

"Why a geyser spring?" Aqualad said. "I'll shrivel up."

"Don't worry, fish boy." Speedy snickered and wrapped a strong arm around Aqualad's head, giving him a noogie. "The sooner we do this, the faster you get to go back to your fish tank."

Bee rolled her eyes at her teammates. She hated when they acted immaturely. She felt like a mother to them.

"Changeling goes with Mas and Menos; Star with me; Aqualad, Speedy; Cy, you're with Bee. Break!"

The pairs dispersed to different areas of the spring. There were many columns as well as geysers that were planted all around. The geysers would explode without warning, putting almost everyone on edge.

* * *

Nightwing and Starfire walked through columns of stone. Nightwing could still feel Starfire's cold attitude towards him from their dinner. He felt bad that he couldn't give her what she wanted, but he felt justified for not doing so. He meant well. There are way too many events happening right now to focus on something like marriage.

Nightwing kept his focus by searching, but he also noticed Starfire and how beautiful she looked in the night. She didn't have a smile on her face and seemed to be giving him the cold shoulder. He cleared his throat, indicating that he was about to talk.

"Star.."

She ignored him.

Nightwing took a hold of her hand and brought her to him to look into her green orbs. "Star, I'm sorry that I hurt your feelings." He rested his forehead on hers and his hands wrapped around her waist. "You know that I love you with all of my heart. I want you to be my wife. I want you to be the mother of my children and die with me, but right now is not the best time for marriage. Don't you understand?"

Starfire stayed silent for a small moment then pushed Nightwing from her. "I understand Nightwing. Work comes first, then me." She wrapped her arms around herself and continued searching.

Nightwing silently groaned and cursed when he saw her walk away from him. He never seems to do anything right. He pouted and followed her.

Starfire didn't know how to feel about Nightwing. She understood that things were too hectic at the moment, but she didn't her eyes, love conquers all. And in all reality, she needed some form of happiness to keep her going on at the tower.

"On my planet, when a couple truly loves each other, they will do the ritual of mating."

Nightwing looked at her, surprised to hear her speak.

"They go away to a remote area for however long they desire. Some leave for days and others would leave for years." She sat on a fallen column, staring at her feet. "They would leave the stress of their lives, completely forgetting them. When they come back, their relationship would be much stronger. Stronger to handle the problems they left."

Nightwing sat down next to her. "It sounds like a honeymoon."

"What is this honeymoon?"

"It's something newlyweds will do after their wedding. They'll go on vacation together, the two of them to enjoy their new life together."

Starfire smiled, "That sounds the most adorable."

"Well, aren't you two cute?"

Nightwing and Starfire quickly got to their feet to the sound of Slade's voice. They saw him standing on a tall rocky column. His hands behind his back and his cold eye glaring.

"Slade! Where's Raven! We're fed up with your games." Nightwing got his bo staff out, and Starfire's hands and eyes glowed green.

"Raven is busy at the moment. She's a good helper at the house."

Starfire started to throw her green bolts at Slade in a frenzy. She wanted his mask to crumble beneath her feet. He has brought so much turmoil to her family and was tired of dealing with it. "You will return friend Raven this instant!"

Slade jumped off the column that was destroyed from the impact of Starfire's bolts. He ran away, dodging them. Nightwing was on his tail too with his staff in hand.

Starfire shot her eye beams at her target and managed to hit Slade on his calf. He grunted and rolled to the ground. There was some smoke coming from his leg due to the heat. He went back to his feet and hid behind another column. He heard Nightwing's loud footsteps and left his hiding space in the nick of time. Nightwing's bo staff connected with the stone where he used to stand. Slade slowly backed away and brought out his own weapon. He and Nightwing started to clash, each jabbing at each other below the belt. The sound of metal echoed throughout the spring. Starfire flew towards Slade. Her fists connected with his back, slamming him into a stone wall.

Aqualad and Speedy joined them when they heard the commotion. He saw Nightwing and Starfire attacking Slade and decided to chime in. Speedy brought out his bow and arrows and started firing them at Slade. Some came into contact with him while another connected with the stone above him. The stone exploded , breaking it in half.

"Nightwing, Star! Move!" Aqualad warned.

Starfire grabbed onto Nightwing and flew him to safety before the rock could crush them both. Nightwing glanced back and saw Slade get crushed by the rock. He felt uneasy thinking of what the remains would look like when they remove the rock later.

* * *

Cyborg whistled. ''Y'all didn't hold back at all." He looked down at the large slab of stone. He kicked the cladded hand of Slade that was poking out. "C'mon grass stain. Get this rock."

Changeling turned into a rhino and used his large green horn to lift the stone over the mangled body.

Everyone surrounded what they thought would be a corpse but was annoyed to see mechanical parts instead of organs.

"Damn it!" Cyborg exclaimed before turning away from the remains. He had hoped that was actually Slade underneath that rock.

Mas and Menos were picking at the parts and looking at them with interest.

"Boys get away from that! You don't know if it'll explode or anything." Bee said putting her hands on the boy's' shoulders.

"!Mira! Hay un video en la cabeza!" Menos said while being pulled back by Bee.

Nightwing quickly looked at the rubble and looked at the screen of Slade.

" _Hello Titans, it seems you have reached my message. If you want to see your friend, I suggest you meet us on Thursday at 10pm at the top of the chemical compound in Kensington City. Until then…"_

The screen went black and a red number countdown started to appear.

"Move! Get away from it!"

Everyone scrambled away from the rummage before a large explosion erupted in the spring.

"Ugh! Why does he need to install bombs to everything he makes!" Changeling said in an annoyed attitude.

* * *

Slade looked down at the control pad. A message appeared saying, ' _Message Delivered_ '.

He smirked underneath his mask in content knowing that the Titans now knew where to meet up. He looked up at Raven who was doing well fighting off his bots. He nodded his head in approval when he saw Raven give one of his bots a good kick to the head. She was ready for Thursday.

* * *

 _Don't forget to leave a review! Thanks for reading._


	13. Chapter 13

"So how does this Slade guy work?"

Speedy looked up at his teammates. They were all sitting on the crescent shaped couch, dispersing their plans and concerns of the upcoming battle.

"He likes to ambush and pull surprise attacks," Cyborg answered.

"He might even use Raven to attack us," Nightwing said.

"Yeah! He's known for doing that. It's like his genre of attacks." Changeling said in annoyance.

Speedy and Bee listened intently to what the Titans had to say while Mas, Menos, and Aqualad were googling over Starfire and her loose attire of a tank top and shorts. She blushed when she realized that they were staring and gave a nervous laugh before sitting next to Nightwing for extra protection.

"We should perform the mock battle in the gym," Starfire said looking at Nightwing. "We are not familiar with your fighting styles, Titans East. If we practice and learn your fighting methods and combine ours with yours, we will surely defeat Slade and bring Raven to us."

Everyone looked at Starfire with astonishment of her plan. Cyborg gave her a high five with a large smile. "Good thinking, Star!"

Nightwing rose from his seat. "Alright, let's show you our gym and get to work.

* * *

Raven fell onto the mat, clutching her stomach after a bot kicked her. She looked up to see it standing over her with its foot raised high above her, ready to stomp. She was too slow to escape its range, but she managed to put her hands up and catch its heavy, metallic foot. She heard a small crack of her knuckles and winced slightly in pain. The immense training from Slade definitely brought up her pain tolerance. She pushed the bot's foot, losing its balance. She scurried to her feet and kicked the bot hard in the head, hoping that it would be disabled. It fell back on the floor. Raven looked back to see bot #2 running towards her to help its comrade. Bot #2 swung at her, causing her to pull back. She wanted to punch the bot back, but the hard metal would break her hand. She wished Slade at least gave her a weapon of some sort instead of her bare hands. She kicked the torso of bot #2. It skidded back on its heels but keeping perfect balance. She panted tiredly when it started to run at her again. These things will not die.

She was about to kick bot #2 in the head when she felt strong arms hold her back. She glanced to see bot #1 looking down on her. She didn't even see it get back up. Bot #2 was approaching quickly. She looked at Slade who sat in the corner with his arms folded. She wanted to scream out for help, but decided not to, knowing that he would not do anything. Bot #2 was now in her range. Before it could connect its fist with her face. Raven raised her legs. She pushed the bot back. It fell onto the floor with a thud. Raven could feel bot #1's grip loosen from the fall of its partner. Raven took this to her advantage by sliding down its arms. She jumped up, swinging her leg and rolling its head back. She could see a tear in its skin and sparks of electricity from its wires.

Raven turned back to bot #2. It was slowly getting back to its feet but Raven wasn't having it. She repeatedly kicked the bot in its chest, making small dents within its torso. She then applied pressure to its neck with her foot until she heard a small fuse within the bot. The lights behind its eyes darkened, indicating that it was no longer operating.

A sigh of relief came upon Raven. She bent over, placing her hands on her knees to catch her breath. She was dripping with sweat and her body ached. Slade gave a small clap as he walked onto the mat.

"Well done, my dear."

He placed a hand on her shoulder and looked at her face. She was paler than usual and her breathing irregular. He caught her within his arms before she blacked out. Her body went limp and her breathing was scarce. He sighed and carried her bridal style. He didn't mean to overwork her, but the importance of practice battles was strong to him. He was proud that she was able to defeat both of his bots at a high level. He smirked. That only showed him how well of a teacher he was.

* * *

Raven began to stir in her sleep. She felt the coldness of a fan as well as the comfort of a cold, soft material. She fluttered her eyes open to see a bright light and Slade staring down at her. She sighed and looked around. She appeared to be in her own room and she couldn't be more grateful.

She pulled herself up with the assistance of Slade, although she felt like she could do it herself.

"What happened?"

Slade placed the wet washcloth on her counter. "You blacked out after your training, probably overworked yourself and lack of nutrition."

Raven rubbed her face to bring herself back into reality. The only thing she could recall was destroying bot #2 then darkness.

"Did I meet your expectations?"

Slade chuckled and nodded. "You exceeded them."

Raven gave a small smile and looked at her hands. She felt butterflies in her stomach. She didn't want to admit it, but she felt good when he was proud of her.

Slade leaned back in his chair and looked at the female he harbored feelings for. "You are prepared for Thursday."

Raven looked up at him. " I know you have high expectations of my combat skills, but will you give me some weapons to assist me with the breaking in?"

Slade folded his arms and quickly replied. "No."

Raven was struck with astonishment and anger. Surely, she couldn't break into a tightly secured area with her bare hands. Even Nightwing would need gadgets. She opened her mouth to give him a piece of her mind until Slade spoke before her.

"Because you will use your powers."

Raven immediately threw away her hateful message to him when she heard that. She missed the surge of her powers within her and longed to have them again. She leaned back against the bed in content, "Thank God."

Slade smirked underneath his mask. "I will give you a few weapons, but it is unlikely that you will use them. They're for emergencies as you could say."

Raven nodded, not really caring. She was just happy to get her powers back and these bracelets off her wrists.

* * *

"¡Bonita!" Mas y Menos looked at the formation of Bee and Starfire as they flew through the air with their powers intertwining and contacting the dummy that stood in the center of the room.

"Good job,girls!" Nightwing said. He turned to the guys. "Let's take a break."

The combined team made their way out of the gym and towards the common room to eat lunch and discuss more of their plans. Practice went smoothly and brought them confidence for their battle.

"We're gonna' kick Slade's butt so hard that he wouldn't even know what hit him!" Changeling said.

"We just gotta keep up that form and we'll be good to good to go!" Cyborg said.

"Let's order pizza!" Aqualad said, bringing out a pizza menu. How long will it take for the pizza guy to deliver?"

Cyborg and Changeling laughed at Aqualad. "Man! There's no way that scrawny pizza guy will bring our pizza here!"

"Why not?"

"Dude, we're on an island...surrounded by water...The delivery guy can barely carry the pizzas on his back better yet swim out here to give it to us."

Aqualad tossed the pizza menu to them, obviously annoyed by the embarrassment. ''At home, our pizza guy delivers.

"Someone will have to fetch the pizza from the store," Starfire said to the group.

"Sparky and I will get it!" Bee said.

Cyborg looked at her, shocked. He didn't feel like getting the pizza, but the offer can't be taken back now.

"Great. I'll order." Nightwing took out the phone and started to dial.

"Get vegetarian!"

"Nah man! Meat lovers!"

"Consegue anchoa!" Mas and Menos said in unison.

"No! Nothing but anchovies!" Aqualad pleaded.

Nightwing rolled his eyes. "I'm getting cheese."

* * *

"Sparky, I have to talk to you about something."

Bee was standing in front of the counter of the pizza shop. They had already let the chef known that they were here to get the order, but weren't surprised to know that they have done little to begin creating their pies. Cyborg leaned up against the counter as well, looking down at Bee. It was quite crowded so the noise in the small shop was loud.

Bee held Cyborg's arm and dragged him outside where it was less busy.

"What's up, Bee. Everything ok?"

Bee smiled at Cyborg. "Everything's fine, but I wanted to ask you an important question."

Cyborg raised an eyebrow.

"You. Me. Tomorrow night." Bee went into her pocket and brought out two tickets. "I was able to get two tickets to this go kart racing derby in town. Don't ask how I got it. Just know that we're going."

Cyborg took the tickets from her in shock, staring at it in disbelief. "Yo! I heard about it coming into town, but I never thought of going!"

Bee smiled at his excitement. Cyborg looked down at her and gave a cheesy smile. "So, this is a date?"

Bee blushed and nodded her head. "A date, Sparky."

"Five cheese pizza pies!"

Bee and Cyborg heard the order from outside the shop. "Go get it, Bee, I'll start the car."

She nodded and walked away. Cyborg got into the driver's seat and jumped with excitement thanking the heavens and smiling with joy. He had a small crush on Bee but never thought that he would have the opportunity of actually going out with her. Now he's able to spend time with her as well as going to the racing derby.

Cyborg quickly composed himself when he saw Bee walk out with the big boxes of pizza, but a smile was absolutely on his face.

* * *

 _Short chapter, I'm sorry. I wanted to squeeze something in this week. Thank_ you, everyone, _who reviewed, it gives me_ the motivation _to keep writing. Hope you enjoyed._


	14. Chapter 14

A young man dressed in black jeans and a dark blue uniform shirt gave Bee and Cyborg helmets according to their size. Cyborg placed the protective gear on his head and got into their designated cart. Bee had on a black T-shirt with tight light washed blue jeans with converses. Cyborg had his special ring on his finger, making him appear human. He had on a gray muscle shirt with black jeans. The two got into their seats and placed on their seatbelts like the young man instructed then revved up their engines.

Cyborg looked to his left to see Bee and taunted her. "I'm the king of driving little lady. Be careful not to eat my dust."

"The only dust I'm gonna be seeing is my own."

The light in front of them went from red to yellow. The two prepared their feet for the green light.

Once the light turned green and the checkered flag was waved, they stomped their feet on the pedal. The sound of their two loud engines echoed throughout the entire track.

Bee was in the lead with Cyborg closely behind. The track was not easy as there were many turns and hills. Bee soon found herself behind Cyborg, indeed taking in the dust from his kart. Bee swiftly turned her car to drive alongside Cyborg instead of behind. A large turn was coming up and her opportunity to take the lead was approaching. The two made it to the wide turn. Cyborg paid no attention to Bee until she managed to put herself in first place after the turn. Cyborg cursed and thought of a plan to get in front once again.

Bee snickered seeing Cyborg fall behind. The finish line was on the horizon and it seemed like she was in the clear. Cyborg sped up his cart and no longer drove behind Bee but beside her. He noticed a bump in the road that would hinder her kart. He didn't want to play dirty but he really wanted to win. He was at neck with her and made sure to keep it like that.

Bee noticed the bump too late and tried to move out of its way but Cyborg kept his kart in the same spot to her right. She groaned when she discovered what he was trying to do. The bump was meters away and there was no way that she'll miss with such little time and fast speed.

She went through the bump that slowed her kart significantly. She watched as Cyborg's cart sped away while her kart tried to pick up speed.

Cyborg crossed the finish line first in a victory. He came out and danced. Bee was soon to join, taking off her helmet.

"Ok, Sparky. I see you like to play dirty."

"I didn't play dirty, girl! I won, fair and square." He stuck out his tongue at her.

"Mhm, best two out of 3?"

"You're on!"

* * *

"Here you are Miss Raven."

Wintergreen brought a large plate of chicken Parmesan with garlic potatoes and asparagus on the side in front of Raven. Her mouth watered at the sight of the scrumptious food. Wintergreen gave the same plate to Slade who also was eager to eat the food.

"Enjoy." He said with a smile.

Slade and Raven gave their thanks and started to devour the food like hungry animals. Raven couldn't even remember the time she had such a fine course. Her diet usually consisted of tea and pizza at the tower, but not here.

She looked up to see Slade staring at her while she chewed her food.

"It's not polite to stare, Slade."

He gave a laugh. "My apologies, dear. It's fascinating to see you."

Raven blushed and continued eating.

 _"Did you hear that? He complimented us!"_

 _"Hush."_

Raven looked up from her plate, starting to get full. Slade was paying no attention as he was also mesmerized by the delicious food in front of him.

"So, Slade, since you know so much about me through Trigon, tell me about yourself."

Slade thought hard on the words he would say next. He didn't want to unfold his full past to her but he also didn't want to disappoint her.

"What is it that you would like to know?"

Raven shrugged. "How did you learn your combative skills? How did you obtain such wealth, or...your past relationships..." Raven mumbled the last part into her cup of tea when she took a sip, but Slade still heard her.

"You will learn of my past later, that is, if you continue your good behavior." He smirked.

Raven rolled her eyes and went back to her food, mumbling a "whatever".

* * *

"Here is your order of the chicken sandwich and cheese fries, ma'am." The waitress placed Bee's food on the table then turned to Cyborg. "And here is your double bacon cheeseburger with onion rings."

"You know, Bee, for a girl, you drive pretty well."

Bee chuckled at the comment with a fry in her hand. "That doesn't sound sexist at all."

"You're right; it doesn't."

The two laughed at each other.

"Are you nervous for the battle tomorrow?"

Cyborg paused for a moment, thinking over his thoughts. "I'm not worried about the battle itself because we have an amazing strategy going on, but I am nervous to see Raven. Who knows how she'll be."

Bee nodded. She knew that Raven and Cyborg had nothing romantic going on between them but usually hearing him talk about her made her a bit jealous. "I'm sure she'll be her usual self. Like you said, she's strong."

Cyborg nodded his head and ate three onion rings at a time. "I hope so."

* * *

"The time has come, Raven."

Raven closed the book that she was reading at his computer room. She sighed and relaxed in his big chair for a few more moments before getting up to get ready. She became comfortable in his private settings and was certainly taking advantage of the luxuries he possessed.

"I'm not going to wear one of your stupid uniforms."

Slade rolled his eyes and threw the small outfit he had in his hands for her away. Forcing her to wear it would be useless. "You can be so picky."

She went over to him and extended her wrists to him without a word. Slade looked at her confused. He knew what she wanted but found it amusing to play dumb.

"Slade, you promised."

He snickered and reached into his belt to retrieve the key. He wrapped his strong hands around her small wrists and released her from the power restraints. Once she heard the clank of the metal hitting the floor, she smiled. The surges of her power came back, coursing through her veins and making her feel powerful. Small wounds and aches started to go away when her healing powers took its toll on her battered body.

"Feels good, doesn't it?"

Raven looked up with a smirk. "Yes. I should beat you up for all the crap you put me through." She extended her hand as if she was going to blast him with her powers. As a reflex, Slade grabbed her arm but was shocked to see a playful smile on her face.

"But I'll be on my best behavior." She said with a smirk.

Slade grunted and lowered her arm. "Come, take your weapons."

Raven followed him, still with a playful smirk on her face. Oh, how she loved annoying him.

* * *

"Speedy, Aqualad, watch the bottom level of the compound near the bushes. Keep an eye out for any unexpected forces or if someone tries to breach in. Bee and Changeling, enter the building without tripping off the alarms. We'll need eyes from the inside. Star and I will watch the from the ceiling. Cy, work on the system. Put our own alarms up so that we'll know anything that enters and exits. Mas and Menos, keep patrol around. Does everyone know what they're doing?"

The team agreed with the leader.

"Good, Titans go!"

* * *

Raven transported herself within the middle section of the building. She looked to her left and right and saw the brightness of the hallways. She saw multiple doors that had large open windows, showing what was inside. She didn't hear or sensed anyone nearby, so she continued with her mission.

She placed her hand to the small earpiece. "Slade, I'm in."

Raven winced at the loud sound of static before hearing Slade's voice. "Good. The chemical is on the 15th floor of the building. Right now, you are on the 8th floor."

Raven rolled her eyes. "Great. How am I going to get up there undetected?"

"Figure it out, my dear. You have your powers."

"You're such great help."

"My pleasure."

* * *

Bee changed from her small size to normal height. Changeling followed her in the form of a fly. He also changed back to his regular form and looked around.

"This place is like a ghost town," Changeling said.

"I think I hear someone coming." Bee quickly said in a hush. She dragged Changeling by his collar and took him around the corner of the long hallway.

"Did you hear what Bob said about Mat the other day?" One of the security guards turned to his co-worker with a long gun in his hand. They were walking lackadaisically with no care in the world.

"No. What did he say? He called him a big pussy in front of-".

The guard stopped in his tracks and turned. "Did you hear that, Joe?"

The other guard stood in silence. "No. I-"

Changeling slowly walked out as a green menacing tiger. Before the two men could push the alarm, Changeling pounced on them, giving them a frightful shock. Bee then came out from around the corner and shocked the two guards, knocking them out.

"We can't leave them here."

Bee looked around and noticed an unlocked room. "Let's stuff them in here."

* * *

Raven used her powers to put the two heavy guards against a corner in a cold Slade's combative tactics finally came into use on the burly men. She made sure the coast was clear before walking toward the double doors of the 15th floor. When she came across the room for the chemicals, she realized that it was locked. It was nothing her magic couldn't handle. She easily broke the lock with her black powers and silently opened the door. It was a large room that had many chemicals in their own security container. She looked at the overwhelming selection of chemicals but stayed calm.

"Slade, which one am I getting?"

"Digoxin. Its label number is 590193."

Raven quickly found the item and encased it in her black power. "Ok, I have it. What now?"

"Teleport to the roof."

* * *

"Nightwing! I see something in the shadows."

Nightwing quickly turned his head and started to advance towards the dark area of the roof. He had his bo staff extended and ready to fight. He didn't flinch when the sight of Slade appeared.

"Hello, Nightwing."

"Slade. Where's Raven? What are your plans?"

Soon as Nightwing asked his question, Raven appeared on the roof. Her face fell when she saw them. She wasn't expecting to see them here at all. She turned to Slade confused and whispered.

"What are they doing here?"

Slade looked down at her and took the chemical from her hands. "You will be fighting them, my dear."

Raven had a look of pure anger. Her power started to engulf her in rage. "No, I will not!"

Slade kept his eyes on her. He wasn't surprised that she was disobeying him. "Unless you do not want me to use this deadly chemical on them, I suggest you fight."

Raven opened her mouth to say more but stepped back when a whizz of an arrow caught her attention. She raised a protective barrier over herself and Slade to protect them from the many arrows that were launched on them.

"Go and fight," Slade said demandingly.

"Titans! Get Slade!"

Mas and Menos connected hands and ran extremely fast towards Slade, but they hit a black wall of Raven's magic. They said words to each other then ran to Raven.

Raven readied her power and blasted at the twins. They pounced on her but Raven surrounded them with her powers and threw them at Aqualad.

"Rae, we don't want to hurt you. Come back. We miss you." Cyborg had his cannon ready to fire but he wasn't going to shoot at her.

Raven's eyes went soft and her hands went back to normal. She wanted to run up to Cyborg and tell him that everything would be alright, but she couldn't if she didn't know either.

Starfire threw her bolts at Slade. He dodged them but the weight of the chemical was slowing him down. Raven turned her attention from Cyborg to Starfire. She had to make sure she didn't hurt him.

Raven encased a metal board that was lying on the ground and threw it unexpectedly at her to stop the bolts. She fell to the ground but got back on her feet looking at Raven with pleading eyes.

"Friend, why are you fighting us? You should be helping us."

Raven fought back tears. "I'm sorry, Star." She said loud enough for her to hear.

"Alright, girl! If you're not gonna help us then we're gonna have to take you down too!" Bee brought out her stingers and shot them at Raven.

Raven managed to dodge the shocks with small shields of her power but she did get struck in the arm. She hissed in pain and fell to the ground.

"Bee, be careful!" Changeling yelled.

Bee ignored them as she shot more of her stings. "She'll be fine!"

Raven groaned and threw numerous dark blasts at Bee. One managed to hit her in the chest, bringing her down. Raven gave a sigh of relief but knew that her moment was short lived when she heard Nightwing's voice.

"Guys! Now!"

Speedy brought out three arrows that he soon prepared to shoot. Instead of aiming at Raven, he aimed at Slade. He began to run, but they were fast. Speedy shot the arrow. While they were in the air. Starfire threw a bolt at the arrows engulfing them in green flames. Bee recovered from Raven's attack and contributed her own power to the mix, giving it an electrical charge.

Raven saw the deadly combination of the attack and moved to protect Slade, but two strong arms held her down to the ground. It was Cyborg and Changeling trapping her to the ground. Raven struggled to fight against them but they were literally crushing her. Raven looked up and saw the arrows connect with Slade. One of the arrows connected with the chemical, causing an explosion to erupt.

Raven screamed in horror at the large cloud of fire. Tears started to drip from her eyes. Her feelings for Slade were strong, although she hated to admit it at times. It pained her to see him in pain and it would kill her if he were to die. She could even feel Lust weeping in horror and fear. Raven had to help him. She had to see if he was alright.

She pushed Cyborg and Changeling off of her with a large surge of her powers. She ignored the voices of her friends and ran straight into the fire cloud, hoping to find the man she now has feelings for.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review!_


	15. Chapter 15

"Come on, this way."

Raven wrapped her petite arms around Slade's large torso. His big frame leaned onto hers for support. After the battle with the Titans, Raven found Slade close to unconsciousness. She found him underneath a heap of rubble with fire blazing around him. It brought true fear to her heart. The fire was trying to engulf them both and the smoke was dark and thick. Raven was grateful to find Slade alive and not only save him but make it out herself in a stable condition. After that, she transported them to the mansion, close to her bedroom. It was in the middle of the night and knew that Wintergreen was asleep. Slade persisted her to wake him, but Raven felt as if they would be too much of a bother on the old man. Their dangerous lives might give him a heart attack one day.

"Just a few more steps."

Slade wrapped one arm around her shoulders and used his other one to lean against the wall for a stronger support. He was in excruciating pain and needed to rest before he blacked out. The burns on his body were so severe that his uniform burned away, showing patches of his own badly bruised skin. His mask remained on his face but it was dirty from the soot of the smoke and dirt.

Raven looked at him with worry and sadness. She didn't like seeing him in such a manner at all. Once they reached her bedroom, she opened the door and swiftly brought him down on the queen sized mattress.

Slade gave a loud hiss when his body started to relax. He could feel the sweat dripping down his forehead beneath his mask.

Raven scurried around her room getting towels, ointments, and bandages. She felt a surge of protection come over her the more she glanced at Slade's mangled body. She brought the supplies close within reach of him.

She stopped, however, and looked at Slade. "I'm going to heal you with my powers."

Slade gave no response but winced in pain. He didn't care what she did; the pain had to stop.

Raven exhaled deeply, calming her nerves and summoning the small amount of power she had left. She was drained from the battle and had wounds that she needed to heal as well. Healing Slade's large body will take a lot of her.

Her hands started to glow a light blue. She brought her hands over his muscular arm first, seeing as that was one of his biggest injuries. She didn't completely heal it due to her lack of strength and energy at the moment, so she applied the ointment and tightly wrapped his arm in the bandage. She looked up at his mask and saw his eye relaxing.

She then went to his burnt left leg. She had to slightly crawl on top of him to get a good range of his limb. Slade glanced at her. He didn't know why she decided to heal him or why she chose to come back to save him. Certainly, that would have been the death of him if she had left. Possibly, she possessed the same feelings he has for her as well.

"The mission was a fail. What are we going to do now?"

Slade didn't say a word. He completely forgot about the chemical that exploded, indeed failing the mission. He didn't think that his mission would fail; hence, he never created a true backup plan. For once, he had to wing it.

"I am not sure."

Raven shook her head in disappointment. She didn't know the full details but she could tell that the chemical was for someone else. Someone who might be just as powerful as Slade.

"I should have left your sorry ass to burn," Raven said looking straight into his eye. She didn't like how he arranged this battle and forced her to fight her friends and play his sick game. It made her angry and she showed it all through that one glare.

Slade sighed. "I thank you for saving my life."

Raven completely healed his leg then moved to his torso. She never thought she would hear the mighty Slade be thankful. She gave a small nod as a response to his thanks. Raven focused back to his body. He small hands felt the hard abs he possessed. The fire burned the fabric of his suit, so she saw glimpses of his burned skin. Even with his burns, his muscles showed beautifully.

"Alright," Raven said, inspecting his body. "I think you're done."

Slade grumbled a 'thank you' before slowly swinging his heavy legs over her bed. He rested his arms on his knees and bent his head, still aching although she healed him. Raven unknowingly stared at him and noticed drops of blood seeping through the slits of his mask.

"Slade," she said with shock. "You're bleeding through your mask."

At first, Slade was confused with her comment but then saw the blood too. "I'll fix it later."

Raven glared. She fearlessly stood in front of Slade at the side of the bed, keeping her stance strong. Slade looked up, confused about her actions. "No, I'll heal you."

Slade turned his head. He didn't know if it was wise to take off his mask in front of her at this moment. He did harbor feelings for her, but he didn't know if he could trust her with his identity just yet. "I said, I'll fix it myself."

Raven placed a strong hand on his shoulder, catching his attention on her. "And _I said_ , I'll heal you."

Slade smirked underneath his mask, impressed by her authority. He shrugged his shoulders and grumbled an "Alright."

Raven's heart started to pound like crazy in her chest when he gave her permission. She was very curious to see what he looked like underneath his infamous mask.

 _"I hope he's not ugly. That'll definitely put a damper on the mood in bed."_

Raven blushed at Lust's comment.

Her fingers wrapped around the edges of his cold mask. She slightly tugged at it, surprised at how easy it was to come off. Her legs felt weak when she stared into the gray eye of her love.

* * *

"Yo! She left us!"

Changeling plopped on the couch with anger. He kicked the stack of games. "She had a chance to leave with us and she left with _him_! All that work we put into finding her and she threw it right in our faces!"

Cyborg placed a strong arm on his shoulder. "Calm down, man. We don't know her reasons."

"The only reason I saw was her abandoning us for Slade."

"I believe friend Raven is secretly on our side. When we were battling, she gave me a sad look on the face and apologized. Slade might be doing the mail of black on her."

"I agree with Star," Cyborg stated. "You know how Slade works. Probably forced something on her."

"What do you think Nightwing?"

Nightwing leaned against the counter with his arms folded. He didn't know what was going on with Raven. He agreed with Changelings' idea of her betraying them but he also sided with Starfire and Cyborg. However, Starfire and Cyborg's theory didn't hold much evidence.

He shrugged his arms and rubbed his temples. "I didn't see much because I was fighting Slade, but I did see the end, and I might have to agree with Changeling. The opportunity for her to join us again was right there for her to take."

"But like Sparky said, we don't know the whole picture!" Bee chimed.

"But if the person who took you away is dying in a fire, I would turn and go back home," Speedy said to his leader.

The whole conversation led to a debate on whether Raven was for them or against. People were shouting and others were preparing to fight each other. Nightwing, knowing the control freak he was, had to stop the feud before enemies were made within their very own tower.

"Titans! We all have different views as to why Raven did what she did, but this only pushes us to keep searching for her. We'll glue the pieces together when we gather more information. But for now, get cleaned up and go to bed."

* * *

 _Lust stared in amazement. "He's...beautiful!"_

Raven stared at every feature of his face. He had a full head of silvery gray hair with a small number of black colored streaks. The same was for his nicely cut goatee. His cheekbones were high and strong. His skin looked rough and had little to no wrinkles but it made him appear sexier. She noticed the black eyepatch that was resting snugly on his right eye as well. She wondered how he damaged it.

She stopped her gawking over him and noticed that the flow of blood increased down the left side of his face. She reached for one of the many towels she brought with her and wet it with rubbing alcohol she found in one of the many cabinets. She had to clean the bloody mess off his face first.

Slade winced and hissed in pain at the dabbing of the alcohol on his open gash. However, he did enjoy having her tenderly care to his wounds. Raven gently held Slade's chin with her left hand and lightly dabbed at the wound with her right. She could feel a blush coming when she saw Slade staring at her with a small snicker. She felt completely awkward in front of him. It was like she was caring for someone she never met.

Slade relaxed in her touch. "Does my appearance match your expectations?"

Raven blushed even harder but continued treating the wound. "You're definitely not an ugly sight to see."

Slade chuckled, showing his perfect white teeth. Raven felt her legs go weak a bit at the sight of them. This man was truly handsome.

 _Lust moaned in anxiety looking at him through Raven's mind. "Take me now!"_

Raven threw the blood stained towel on the floor, making sure to get it later before placing her hand over the gash at the very top of his forehead to heal it. Now that she saw where the bleeding was coming from, the healing would work a lot better. Her hand went from under his chin to his broad shoulder.

Once Raven was finished with her healing, she felt one of Slade's strong hand play with her purple locks and the other wrap around her waist. She never saw this side of Slade and in all sincerity, she didn't want it to stop.

Raven lightly cupped his face in her hands. Even when he was sitting on the bed, he was almost her height. Raven noticed Slade drawing closer to her face for a kiss and she eagerly followed.

Their lips connected, locking them in a passionate kiss.

 _"Ugh! His lips feel so soft!"_

For once, Raven actually agreed with Lust. His lips were soft and almost like silk. His hands fired her skin once more when he lovingly rubbed her back. Her hands roamed his body, going from his face to his shoulders then chiseled chest.

Raven moaned into the kiss when she felt him lean back onto the bed, not breaking their kiss. She was now on top, her legs straddling his waist. Their kiss was turning from passionate to fiery. He managed to slide his tongue into her mouth to play with her tongue. Raven never had a kiss like this before. He was an expert. His hands went from her back to up and down her thighs, teasing her.

She heard him give a moan when she played back with the tongue game. The two broke their kiss, breathing very heavy. Raven rested her forehead on his, staring into his gray eye and his back at her amethyst ones. She didn't care that he was a villain and that she was a hero. All she cared about was sharing another kiss with him.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review!_


	16. Chapter 16

"Did you reach him?"

"No. He hasn't been answering our calls."

"Where the hell is he!? I placed my order for the chemical two weeks ago. I'm growing very impatient."

The brunette nervously nodded at the angry man and went back to the phone sitting on the desk. She dialed the number one more time, praying to getting a response but was disheartened to hear the answering machine.

"Where are these two idiots? Have them go up to his place."

"But, sir, we don't know where he lives."

The man laughed. "Don't worry your pretty little face about that. I have my ways."

He brought out a sleek black iPhone from his pocket. The light showed his old but strong face and bright brown eyes. His hair was jet black, and he wore a simple yet expensive navy blue suit with a black tie and white button-down shirt. He looked very sharp. His built was large and muscular. It was obvious that he worked out on a daily basis. He slowly twisted back and forth in his black office chair while his office attendant stood in front of him, staring. She was a young female dressed in a fitted gray pencil skirt and navy blue shirt. Her brown hair was in a high bun with curly strands on the side of her face. She was quite beautiful, but her face showed fear for the man in the chair.

He continued to look down on his phone, searching for the address to Slade's home. "Ah, here it is! Go summon my men. I have a task for them."

* * *

Speedy and Changeling sat on the green crescent-shaped sofa in the common room, playing video games silently. They never truly spoke nor had a full conversation with each other, but they needed to kill time around the tower while everyone rested.

Changeling smirked when he saw his car zoom past the finish line first. At least he finally won a game against someone.

Speedy shrugged. "I'm not used to this game anyway." He got up from the couch and walked towards the fridge. He came back with a can in his hands then rested his feet on the coffee table. Changeling couldn't help but stare at the beverage.

"Dude, is that beer?"

Speedy looked at him and nodded his head. "Yeah, so?"

Changeling had nothing to say. He never saw any of his friends drink before, yet here Speedy is, drinking his heart away. "Are you allowed to drink that?"

Speedy shrugged his shoulders and smirked. "Why the hell would I not be? I'm a grown man."

Changeling turned back to the screen but still, couldn't believe the act.

"Why are you so surprised? You guys aren't allowed to drink here?"

Changeling thought hard about it. He didn't know if they were allowed to drink because no one did it. "Uh, I guess not but-"

"Here," Speedy got up from the couch and took another can from the 6 pack that he must have bought on his own time.

" _How did we not notice a pack of beer in the fridge?"_

Speedy threw a bottle at Changeling who almost dropped it.

"Try it. I promise you; it'll take a load off." Speedy smirked then took another swig of the intoxicating drink.

Changeling stared at the can. He never thought of himself as the one to drink but what the hell. Things haven't been going his way anyway. He sighed and opened it with ease. He smelled it and twisted his nose.

"Don't worry, you get use to it."

Changeling took a big sip. He scrunched his face at the bitter taste of it, but he still swallowed the contents. "Ew, dude. How can you drink this?"

Speedy laughed. "I told you; you get use to it. Hide it from Mas and Menos if they come in."

Changeling took another sip. Speedy was right. He was beginning to get used to the aluminum taste.

"There you go!" Speedy and Changeling clanked their cans together with sloppy smiles as the alcohol was starting to get into their systems.

* * *

Raven moaned as the light beamed in her eyes. She took in a deep breath and smelled the scent of her large companion. She felt his heavy arm around her waist and the deep snores through his bare chest. The warmth of Slade's large body made her feel secure; it simply felt right, but her common sense was telling her that it wasn't . Raven looked up at the ceiling in deep thought. They didn't have sex but were certainly close to doing so. They were resting underneath the gold colored sheets. Raven's uniform was thrown on the floor, leaving her in only her panties and bra. Slade had his shirt, gloves, and belt off, but his pants were still on his body but barely. She sighed and turned to her side, away from Slade. She didn't know how to feel about their relationship. They obviously shared feelings for each other, but what will she tell the Titans? Heck, she doesn't even know if they'll accept her after helping Slade.

Slade stirred in his sleep. He sighed and rubbed his face with his bandaged arm. Raven sat up, staring at him. She was still surprised at how handsome he was. Slade smirked and took her chin in his hand and brought her face to his, sharing a chaste kiss.

"Morning, my dear."

"Morning"

Slade sat up, taking notice of her change in mood. He looked at the bandages and started to unwrap them. Raven was about to stop him when she noticed that his arm was no longer covered in red burns. It was back to its smooth skin.

Raven looked in shock "How did that happen?"

Slade smirked. "You may not have noticed, but I have regenerating powers."

"What?"

"My body heals exceptionally faster than the average human." Slade stretched his now fully healed arm. "Good as new."

Raven sat quietly and nodded. "I see."

They both turned their attention to the door when they heard a knock.

"Miss Raven, I have your breakfast. Also, do you know where Master Slade is?" Wintergreen had a neat tray of scrambled eggs, sausage and pancakes on a tray in his hands.

Raven turned to Slade. He was sexily leaning against the headboard of the bed with his arm behind his head and a hand resting on his stomach. "What are you doing!? Get out of here!"

Slade shrugged. "Raven, I don't care if Wintergreen sees me in here."

Raven blushed, "But it's...embarrassing."

"He walked in on us during other 'embarrassing moments' ."

Wintergreen knocked on the door again. "Miss Raven, are you in?"

"Just a second!"

Raven jumped out of the bed and messily placed her uniform on before answering the door. She didn't fully open it so that Wintergreen couldn't see Slade lying in the bed.

Wintergreen gave her a small smile which she gave back.

"I see you have just awoken." Wintergreen looked at her hair.

Raven blushed and fixed her messy hair. "Um, yeah. Thanks, Wintergreen." Raven stepped out the crack of her door and slightly closed it behind her. " I'll take that off your hands." She took the tray from him and gave another small smile, indicating him to politely leave. Wintergreen took the hint and turned to leave.

"Oh, Miss Raven!"

Raven quickly stopped. "Yes?"

"I have not seen Slade all morning. Have you seen him at all since your battle last night?"

Raven debated in her head whether to lie to Wintergreen and say that Slade was somewhere in the mansion but decided not to. She certainly didn't want to be questioned. "Um, no. I have not."

Wintergreen nodded and walked down the hallway. He saw straight through Raven's act. She knew where he was, and from the looks of her hair, uniform, and behavior, they must have spent the night together.

* * *

Starfire walked towards Nightwing's bedroom. She had a smile on her face and a small plate of lunch for her boyfriend. Her anger towards him dwindled down after their small conversation of a honeymoon, but she was still uneasy around him with that certain topic. She still believed that he placed work before her, which made her very sad. Sometimes she wondered if Nightwing was truly her soulmate. She would constantly ponder the thought of his qualities as a husband and father for her future children. Since she was a small girl, she dreamt of having her own family. The more they aged and fought villains, the more she feared her dream would not happen.

She walked to the door and gave a short knock before typing in the code to the door. He gave her the passcode awhile back not only out of trust for her but for nightly fun while everyone was asleep. The thought of their actions made her blush and squirm at times.

"Nightwing, I made you lunch."

She looked around and saw no one in the room, but she did hear the sound of a shower. Starfire placed the plate on his desk that was neatly kept. She didn't want to leave his room, but it would be quite weird to sit on his bed and wait for him. She didn't want to appear as the stalker girlfriend. Instead of leaving, she decided to clean up his room a bit. It wasn't a mess, but things were out of place. His bed was not made, his clothes were on the floor,and empty coffees mugs were littered around his bedside table as well. She didn't like when he drank so much coffee. She remembered hearing a woman on the tv say that coffee would stop growth; as soon as she heard that piece of information, she scorned Nightwing for his high intake, but he shrugged it off, telling her that he will continue to grow. Thankfully, he was correct, but it was still worrisome with how much he drank on a daily basis.

"Nightwing! I am here with your lunch."

She could hear Nightwing flinch from her voice and move to get out of the shower. A smirk came across her face when she saw Nightwing's body. He had a towel wrapped around his waist, and his long wet hair stuck to his face. She felt the urge to pounce on him right there, but she decided not to.

He smiled and gave her a kiss. "Thanks, Star. I needed the food."

Starfire nodded. "I noticed. You have been locked in your room for some time now."

Nightwing dried his hair with a towel, ignoring Starfire's comment. He always tensed when she referred to him being apart from the team. He wished she and everyone would understand that he was doing work on capturing Slade. Not distancing himself away from them on purpose.

"You must come with me to the park tomorrow. It will be a nice day."

"Oh, can't Star. I'm going to be in the computer room with Cy, to break the system around Slade's security."

Starfire rolled her eyes and sighed. "Ok, Thursday?"

Nightwing twisted his face and scratched the back of his head. "Stopping by the police department to look at the criminal records with the head official."

Starfire was now fed up with Nightwing. Her arms crossed over her chest, and her face filled with anger. "Saturday." She didn't say the word with a question. More like a demand to see what else he was doing that day as well.

Nightwing was silent and turned from her to dry his hair. He made sure the towel covered his face, so he couldn't look at her angry eyes. "...searching for Slade on the outskirts with the guys…"

She couldn't believe this. "Nightwing! This is exactly what I am talking about! You care more about Slade than me, your own girlfriend."

Nightwing groaned and exhaled deeply. He didn't want to be mean towards her, but he was starting to get annoyed with this topic that kept coming up between them. "Star, you don't understand. You know how I get when a team member is taken. If it was you, I would do the exact same!"

"Nightwing, I _do_ understand, but you are doing the too much! Raven will be fine. We saw her during battle. She was not malnourished, had no blemishes, scars or bruises."

Nightwing gave a small laugh at that comment.

"And what is so funny?"

Nightwing started to snap. Whenever it came to Starfire, he kept his cool, but now, he was reaching his boiling point. "You, Star!? Do you even hear yourself? We don't know what Slade is doing to Raven. There may not be physical bruises that we can see, but he could be hurting her mentally. He could be brainwashing her to fight against us, or misusing her powers."

"Nightwing, you are doing the overreacting. Raven is in no danger of that. I could tell from the way she looked at me during battle."

"But does that mean we have to drop our search for Raven, just because she _seems_ fine? I don't know about you, Star, but I'm sure no one would want to be in Slade's clutches, especially for that long." Nightwing was now raising his voice.

"Nightwing, you are not comprehending what I am saying."

"And you don't know what _I'm_ trying to say, Star!" Nightwing's face was red with anger and his hands were fisted.

Starfire didn't like the way he was yelling at her. She felt hurt, but that wasn't anything new from Nightwing. Instead of crying like she usually would, she stood firm and lowered her voice.

"Do you contain feelings for Raven?"

Nightwing scoffed in disbelief. "What? No! Not at all. You're saying crazy stuff now."

"Since Slade and Raven are always on the forefront of your mind, you don't have time for me. Until you prioritize yourself, we will be taking, the break."

Nightwing looked at her angry eyes in disbelief. He never thought she would break up with him. "No, Star, I'm sorry for what I said. Don't do that." Nightwing reached to touch her, but she pulled back as if he was a germ.

Starfire turned her head and walked out of the room, not looking back at all.

Nightwing stood with shock. He still had a towel around his waist, and his hair was messy. He groaned and flopped onto his bed. "Damn it"

* * *

 _Did you guys like this chapter? Don't forget to review._


	17. Chapter 17

A burly hand knocked hard on the dark wood doors of the mansion. The sound of scurrying feet could be heard inside. Wintergreen unlocked the doors and opened them. He was shocked to hear a knock as the mansion was in a remote area.

Wintergreen looked up at the sight of the two burly men in front of him. One man had pasty skin and bleached blonde hair which was in a military cut hairstyle. He had small stubbles of hair underneath his chin and wore a tight black muscle shirt with a big leather jacket. He wore dark blue jeans and black combat boots. The second man had chocolate colored skin and had bright brown eyes. He had on the same black muscle shirt but wore black jeans and no jacket. They were extremely tall and towered over Wintergreen like skyscrapers. Wintergreen tried hard to not show his small fear as that would only give them confidence.

"May I help you, two men?"

The blonde nodded his head and leaned against the doorframe. "Yeah, we got a message to tell Slade."

Wintergreen knew exactly why they were here, but he had no intentions of bringing them inside their home, so he lied. "Slade is not home at the moment."

The two men didn't take no for an answer. They were reluctant to leave. "Are you sure, old man? This message is very important."

"I said that he is not here." Wintergreen snapped.

"Calm down. Mind if we come in?" The chocolate man said with a devious smirk.

"I would prefer for you gentlemen to not."

The blonde was starting to get impatient. He rested his big hand on the door and slammed it open. Wintergreen stepped back to avoid getting hit. "If you do not leave, I will call the police."

The burly men welcomed themselves into the grand home, looking at the expensive interior. The blonde gave a whistle. "What a nice place you got here. Slade must have done a lot to get this place."

Wintergreen sighed and shut the doors behind him. There was no way he could kick these men out. He reached into his pocket and brought out a small pager when the men started to touch the expensive vases on the fireplace as if they were toys. He knew Slade would be somewhere on the second floor. He pressed the button, alerting Slade of the dilemma. Hopefully, he wasn't fooling around with Raven to not see the message. On the meantime, he might as well stall as long as he could.

"Gentlemen, you seem famished. Would you care for some refreshments?"

"Oh, yeah! Now that's what I'm talking about. I'm starving." The blonde grabbed at his muscular abdomen to show his hunger. His partner turned to him scornfully.

"We have to give our message and leave."

Wintergreen slightly panicked. "Come, sir. I even have dinner cooking in the oven."

"I'm in!" The blonde followed him. His partner tried to get his attention, but it was to no use. He sighed and decided to join the meal since he was hungry himself.

"Only 10 minutes then we have to leave because I'm not gonna get fired for your dumbass decisions."

* * *

Raven looked into the mirror and brushed her wet long, locks. She hadn't noticed how long she has been away from her actual home. When she had "arrived" to Slade's home, her hair was medium lengthed, just past her shoulders. Now, her hair was close to the middle of her back. She didn't like the idea of having her hair so long, but she was starting to get used to it.

" _You know you're keeping the long hair because of Slade. He loves it."_

Raven rolled her eyes and ignored the voice in her head. She continued brushing, making sure there were no knots. She jumped when she felt warm hands run through the back of her head. She looked at him through the mirror. He was also in his uniform but had his gloves and mask off. It surprised her how quickly he became comfortable with her. She no longer felt like a stranger to him. They have gotten closer in the time they've been together.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. She flinched slightly but continued brushing her hair. He chuckled slightly and continued playing with her hair. "Did I tell you that I enjoy playing with your hair." He nuzzled his face in the crook of her neck, taking in the fresh scent.

Raven shivered slightly but kept her cool demeanor. "Yes. Plenty of times." Although she hated to admit it, she liked Slade's attention, but it was still weird to her.

Slade started to trail butterfly kisses on her neck. Raven stopped her action and looked at their reflection in the mirror. She had to admit that it turned her on. She easily realized that her weakness was kisses to the neck. It made her legs weak and her body tremble. Unknowingly she started to moan when his kisses became more intense. His hands going up and down her thighs, inching closer to her womanhood when she felt a vibration.

Slade quickly stopped and put on a serious face. Raven was saddened at the absence of his warmth. She composed herself and continued with her hair.

"I have to go." He said quickly. Raven noticed the urgency in his voice and felt concerned.

"Why? What's going on?"

Slade found his mask and gloves. "We have...visitors."

This felt suspicious. "I'm coming with you." Raven grabbed her cloak and fastened it.

Slade sighed. He didn't know who or what he was in for and didn't want to bring Raven along. He simply saw Wintergreen message and saw that it read "Emergency. Go to the office." But looking at Raven's face, he knew that she would not take 'no' for an answer.

"Fine, but you have to stay hidden."

* * *

"Yo, Sparky. Have you seen Nightwing and Star recently?"

Cyborg looked up from the computer in the common room to look at Bee. "Nah. Why?"

"They've been really...distant, and Starfire isn't her happy self anymore."

"Do you think they broke up?"

Bee shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Star and I don't really talk about that stuff."

"Well, maybe you should." Cyborg turned his attention back to the computer screen. "It can get pretty lonesome, being the only female in the tower."

"I'll try. Just to see what's up between them."

"Great." Cyborg continued his gaze on the computer screen, somewhat not caring about the dilemma between Nightwing and Starfire at the moment. Everyone has bumps in their relationship. This isn't the first time Nightwing and Star fought against each other. One time, they got into a massive argument and didn't talk for a whole week, but made up soon after. They'll be fine...hopefully.

"Sparky, I think you need to get away from this screen. You're gonna burn your eyes out." Bee smirked and wrapped her smooth arms around Cyborg's neck. He blushed at her actions. This is the first Bee has ever done this in public.

"Uh,"

Bee rubbed her hands over Cyborg's mechanical chest. "C'mon. Let's go...hang out.."

Cyborg saw her mischievous smile and quickly knew what she meant. He had work to do on the computer, but that can wait. He has all day. Taking a little break won't hurt him.

"O..kay.." Bee took a hold of his hand and dragged him out of the common room, laughing at his lovestruck smile.

* * *

Changeling gave a hiccup and reached for another bottle. Speedy grinned and handed over another pack for him to easily take. He sat on the green floors of Beast boy's semi-messy room. The two men were enjoying their bonding time with alcohol, away from the others.

"Awe, man! This stuff is great." Changeling opened the bottle in record time and took a big gulp of the liquid.

"I know." Speedy finished the last of his drink and threw the bottle into the small pile stacked in the corner of Changeling's room.

"I should have tried this years ago!"

"The bar downtown has _THE BEST_ vodka shots."

Changeling looked at him with confusion. His hair was greasy and his eyes were droopy. "Vodka shots? I never tried those."

"Then we should go. You got money?"

Beast boy patted his sides and shook his head. "I don't know. Nightwing might have some. He's in charge of the account."

Speedy rolled his eyes. "Bee is in charge of the East's account too. I swear. They're so controlling."

Changeling slightly nodded but continued his drinking. "Then how did you get the money for the beer?"

"I just told her I needed the money to buy personal stuff. She can't keep the money from me cause we're a team. Everyone earned that money."

Changeling threw his empty bottle with the other bottles and leaned back onto his bed. He groaned from how full he was. "I can't drink anymore."

Speedy smirked. "You drank a lot as a new drinker."

Changeling burped and mumbled a 'yeah'. He soon sat up and staggered to his feet. He struggled with keeping his balance but managed to do it. "I gotta use it."

Speedy nodded and turned on the tv that was against the wall. "Alright, dude. Don't get caught wasted."

Changeling mumbled and stumbled out of his room, ignoring Speedy's comment. He was too drunk to hear correctly. His vision was blurry and saw things in two. He remembered where the bathroom was, so he quickly found it but he paused when he saw Nightwing turn the corner reading a piece of paper.

" _Shit.."_

* * *

"Right this way. Slade has just arrived."

The two men followed Wintergreen contently. Their stomachs were full and ready to complete their mission.

Wintergreen knocked on the door, waiting for a response. He feared that Slade was not inside. He only prayed that he got his message about their arrival. He was not scared of the burly men now. The time he spent with them only showed their immaturity. They were like idiots paired up together. He was fearful of who they were working for and their connections with him.

Slade opened the office door, letting the two men inside his office. The light environment turned serious. "Thank you, Wintergreen."

He nodded and walked away, hoping everything would turn out alright.

"What brings you here?"

The men stood firm in the center of the room. "We have a message from our boss. He wants to know why he hasn't received his order."

Slade stood in front of them with his arms behind his back. "Ah, yes. There was a mishap in the plan."

"A mishap like what?"

"The chemical exploded during a battle to retrieve it."

The black man raised an eyebrow. "..Ok? I thought you were sneaky when it came to that stuff. How did you get into a fight?"

"I may be sneaky, but that doesn't mean the mission will turn out successful every time. I simply was not on my luck."

The blonde groaned. "Boss needs the compound ASAP. If you don't get it to him, there will be consequences." He pulled up his shirt to show his silver gun tucked in his pants.

Raven gasped slightly at the sight of it. She used her powers to camouflage herself in the walls of his office. She had a big view of the scene in front of her, and frankly, she didn't like what she was witnessing.

Slade rolled his eyes. "You and your boss do not fear me. Tell him to be patient. I will get him what he needs."

The blonde obviously had some anger issues. He pulled out the gun from his pants and pointed it at Slade, who didn't flinch. His partner grabbed his arm and told him to calm down.

"You ain't scared of me, huh? I'll show you what to be scared of!" He pulled the back of the gun, preparing to shoot it.

"Yo man! Calm down!"

Slade chuckled. "I believe your work here is done. You can return to your boss or whoever sent you." He waved his hand in front of them as if they were stray animals.

The blonde groaned and wrapped his finger around the trigger. Slade did not notice this small action, but Raven did. She moved from her hiding spot, and ran towards Slade with her hand, glowing black.

The sound of the gun firing the shot brought almost everyone to shock. Slade moved back and brought his hand up to block the bullet, but it never pierced his skin. He opened his eye and saw a black barrier between him and the man. He looked down and saw Raven in front of him .

"Raven! What are you doing?"

"I'm saving your dumbass." She snapped.

"Who the hell is that?" The blonde stared in disbelief at the black power.

"I don't know but keep shooting!" The other man brought out his own silver gun and started to fire it at Slade and Raven.

The black barrier still held up easily against the bullets. Raven turned to Slade. "Care to explain how you're going to get us out of this mess?"

Slade pondered for a quick second before reaching into his belt and getting out his bo staff. It extended to its full length right before their eyes. He sighed and looked at her. "We have to fight them off."

Raven rolled her eyes. Oh how she desired to curl up with a good book and some warm tea, but Slade was right. These men were destroying his office drastically and the loud guns were giving her a headache.

"At the count of three, put down your shield."

Raven looked at him. "Are you sure? That doesn't sound the wisest."

"I can handle it...One...Two...Three!"

Raven undid her shield on Slade's side but kept hers up. She didn't know about Slade but she certainly didn't want to get shot.

Slade charged through the small exit with his staff ready. The men continued to shoot their guns at the fast man, but it was to no avail. Slade dodged the bullets with ease. He jumped into the air and took out the blonde first. The blonde fell back, skidding against the floor. His partner aimed his gun, but it was taken apart, piece by piece from Raven's powers. He looked at her with fear but stayed firm and got into a fighting stance.

"You're just a small chick. What are you gonna do?"

Raven ignored him and threw her dark magic at the ignorant man. He ran from the powers like a coward. It didn't take Raven long until she managed to get him. The force of the attack knocked him out cold instantly.

She turned to see Slade dragging the unconscious blonde next to his partner. Unlike him, he had a gash on his head, causing him to bleed. Slade tossed him next to his partner as if he was a rag doll.

"Are you ok?"

Raven nodded her head and looked back at them. "What are we gonna do with them?"

Slade typed in a small pad and two bots entered the room in a minute. Raven flinched when she saw them, making Slade smirk.

"I swear. You have bots everywhere in this place."

Slade shrugged. "They're very helpful." He turned to the two soldier like bots. "Take these two back to Omen."

"Omen?"

Each bot took a burly man and walked out the doors, leaving the couple in the destroyed office.

Slade took off his mask and wiped the sweat from his face. Raven simply stared back at the sexiness, feeling a twinge of sparks in her body.

 _"Look at the sexiness, Raven! I'm dying."_

"This isn't good at all," Slade said tiredly.

"What do you mean?"

"Omen Marth. He is not someone to be messed with and doesn't like it when things don't go his way."

"What can we do about this? He needs his chemical. Let's just get it to him."

Slade shook his head. "That chemical was rare. That's why it was so tight with security."

Raven remained quiet, thinking of the outcome.

"I will talk to him in person, but my dear..."

Raven looked up at him with fear at his choice of words.

"Be prepared for a fight..."

* * *

Here's a chapter! Happy Thanksgiving and don't forget to review!


	18. Chapter 18

Nightwing looked up from his paper. He saw Changeling walking towards the bathroom in a hurry. He gave a suspicious eye when he noticed him struggling to grasp the handle of the bathroom door when it was right in front of him. His hair was disheveled and his uniform as well.

"Changeling, are you ok?"

Changeling looked up with worry. He gave a lazy smile and gave a small wave at Nightwing. "Uh, hey, Nightwing, what's up?..."

Nightwing stood closely in front of Changeling, eyeing him. Although he was drunk, Changeling knew what he was trying to do. He backed up quickly giving the two some needed space. "Woah, dude! Personal space."

"Your eyes are really red. Were you...crying?" Nightwing knew that things were tough right now, but he didn't expect Changeling to be crying so hard.

Changeling really had to release his bowels and took any opportunity he could get to get Nightwing out the way. "Um, yeah! It's been pretty hard." Changeling rubbed the back of his head to continue pulling off his lie.

Nightwing nodded his head and placed a strong hand on his shoulder. Changeling stiffened underneath his touch and kept his gaze on the floor. He was so drunk that he could see small white dancing dots. He fought hard not to laugh at them and blow his fake sincerity. He also wanted to keep the distance so that Nightwing would not smell the alcohol in his breath.

"We're a team. Don't hide away from us. If you ever need any help, come to me...ok?"

Changeling looked up into his masked eyes and nodded. When Nightwing passed him then turned the corner, he gave a big sigh of relief and ran into the bathroom.

* * *

"Boss! You should have seen it! This witch just came out of nowhere and started blasting us with this black power! Almost like magic."

"Of course it was like magic! She's a witch!" the other man said.

Omen sat in his chair, his hands clasped together over his mouth in thought as his workers continued to frantically tell their horror experience. He didn't know whether they were becoming delusional or if this actually happened. He didn't understand much of what these babbling buffoons were trying to say, but it intrigued him. Slade failed him by not accomplishing his mission. Now, he must compensate for what he failed to do. Besides, he and Slade used to be at good talking terms. It might be time to pay him a little visit.

"And that bastard Slade! If I get my hands on him again, I'll strangle him! Who does he think he is?" The blonde had a bandage on his forehead with tape to help keep it in place. He was certainly not a happy camper.

"Delilah!"

His young assistant soon walked in with a folder in her hands, She wore a tight black office dress and glasses on her face. She took little notice of the men and kept her attention on Omen.

"I will be paying Slade a friendly visit. Prepare for my departure."

She nodded her head and turned to leave the office but was interrupted by the blonde walking closely behind her with a smirk. "Hold on, baby. How about I take you out to lunch sometime?"

The chocolate-skinned man sighed and walked out of the office room, making sure the young female didn't get violated by his horny coworker.

* * *

"Omen Marth and I were once good business partners. We also were at the same military camp when we were young. He helped me build the wealthy empire that I have now. I saw him as a good friend, and the only person, other than Wintergreen, that I could trust. Everything was fine among us until one day he came in, eager with new plans. He wanted to create another business with me. As a friend and militant partner, I supported him with the idea, but I did not have any intentions of furthering my commitment to him and his new future. I was content with the business I had, and I was too busy fighting you and the Titans. I couldn't take on another responsibility. He was bitter about my decision in the beginning which led to a lot of arguments and petty fights between us, but he got over it...I assumed. Soon, I got a call from him saying that he no longer wanted to do business with me. I was confused; I didn't know why he was becoming agitated so quickly, but I then stopped caring. Fighting the Titans was a larger priority at the moment. I was slowly losing my good friend, but I guess it was for the best. He went his own way and built up the business he wanted which came out very successful, just as great as mine, even more, but our friendship was never the same. Greed got the best of him. He became jealous of what I had, and as a result, I kept my distance from him. We are quite alike. He is physically strong, possesses an evil mind, and also contains the weapons needed to take on any evil plans that he may wish to do. Although we don't talk, we still do business together. He stated that he no longer wanted anything to do with me, but took that back when he realized that I was the only one who could successfully get the rare items he needed for his own plans. I would do some tasks for him and vice versa. Like I said, he doesn't like it when things don't go his way, so he might be plotting something against me." Slade sighed. "He can be quite immature."

"Well, he's not the only one who gets upset when things don't go their way," Raven said under her breath.

Slade gave a scowl.

Raven sat in silence after hearing Slade's backstory with the man. It amazed her to hear that Slade had a friend. Who would have thought? "So what do we do now?"

Slade leaned back on the couch. His mask was off, so Raven could see the tiredness on his face. He leaned his head back and gave a deep sigh. "We wait until I can give him his order. If not, then, we'll have to see. Omen can be unpredictable at times."

"Well, that's helpful." Raven took the hot cup of tea off the table. She crossed her legs and quietly sipped from the hot cup. She wondered about her friends and how they were holding up. She knew that they were a wreck. Whenever one of them were missing, the balance would be completely thrown off, causing havoc among everyone. She hated to admit it but she enjoyed her time with Slade in his home, but she wished to see her friends and hear their happy voices.

Raven flinched when she felt Slade's strong fingers rub against her thigh. The vase behind them shattered in response to her shock. She turned back to Slade, blushing and mumbling a 'sorry'. From the looks of it, the vase seemed expensive.

Whenever Slade became stressed, he would release it through a hard workout, but he was beginning to make use of a new outlet, and that was through sexual contact with Raven. He certainly didn't oppose to this new method for it certainly felt much better and was less messy.

Slade smirked and leaned in closer to her. She didn't pull away but couldn't help hiding the small smile on her face. They locked lips passionately for what seemed like an eternity. Slade took the tea from her hands and smoothly placed it back on the table. With her hands-free, she wrapped them around Slade's neck, bringing him closer. She moaned softly into the kiss when he bit her bottom lip. She quickly gave him access. And they began to battle for dominance with their tongues. Slade's hand went to her back, bringing her even closer to him. He could feel her plump breasts against his chest. His hands trailed her body from her thighs to her waist and stomach. He was eager to explore more areas of the sorcerer's body.

They broke lip contact when Slade brought his face to the crook of her neck. Raven moaned loudly when the pleasurable burning of his kisses warmed her neck. It was her sensitive area and always aroused her. His hands held her hips tightly, bringing them closer to his. Raven wrapped her legs around his waist tightly to make sure he didn't pull away. She could feel her cheeks burning and her womanhood moist and trembling for more. Her panting and moans only aroused Slade even more. He felt his manhood hardening quickly. He took his face from her neck and trailed kisses down to Raven's breasts. He looked up at her face and only smiled when he saw how aroused she was becoming. He focused back on her chest and played with her right breast while he tenderly nibbled at the right nipple through her clothing. Raven arched her back from the pleasure. She was now moaning even louder. Slade wondered if Wintergreen could hear her in the other room. He continued to play with them, skillfully teasing her with his tongue. He could feel it hardening through her uniform. Slade's hand then started to inch its way to her sacred area, but he stopped when he heard Wintergreen's footsteps. He groaned in annoyance and pulled away from Raven who started to whimper from the heat and pleasure never has time to take her. He composed himself and gave Raven a hand with sitting upright on the couch. He also saw her annoyance. He chuckled and gave her a quick kiss which Raven eagerly responded. She felt so engrossed to him and his touch that she never wanted him to leave. Wintergreen entered with a towel in his hand.

"I hope I am not interrupting anything but..."

 _Lust crossed her arms with anger. "Well, you are!"_

"Dinner is ready."

"Good. I'm famished."

* * *

Bee stood in front of Starfire's bedroom. Her hand was raised and ready to knock, but it was stuck in the air as if she was frozen. She was a little nervous to talk to Starfire. Sure they had a good relationship, but they never talked about anything personal like this.

" _Hopefully my big mouth won't mess this_ up.''

Bee finally gained the guts and knocked firmly on Starfire's door. She didn't hear much inside the room, but she knew that she was in there. Bee knocked again and finally heard the soft scuffling of feet behind the door.

Starfire's door opened to show her sad face. Bee could tell that she was crying. Her cheeks were wet, eyes and nose were red. Bee just wanted to go up to her and hug the princess. She seemed to be going through the most.

"Hey Star, are you alright?"

Starfire looked up and gave her a weak smile. Bee noticed small white tissues strewn across the floor. "I am the ok. What brings you to my bedroom. Are you lost?"

"No, no. I'm here because I wanted to have a girl talk."

Usually, Starfire would clap and hop with glee, but now, she didn't feel liking talking at all. She simply wanted to continue her stay in her bedroom and weep. "Well, sure. I guess we could do that."

Starfire stepped to the side and had Bee awkwardly enter her bedroom. Bee looked around at the pink decor. Everything was pink. Silkie was lying on the floor in his bed. He seemed sad as well. Bee sat on her bed and waited for Starfire to join.

"So, what's up with you girl. You've been down, and I mean more down than usual."

Starfire's face softened and her eyes averted to the floor. "Yes. I have been very depressed."

"Why, Star, you're usually the happy one."

"...Nightwing and I did, the fighting."

"Physical?"

Starfire chuckled at the question. "Of course not! It was the verbal. Nightwing and I are taking time apart from each other."

Bee's eyes grew wide. "You and him broke up!? Why?"

Starfire shrugged, avoiding eye contact with her. "He seems to care more for his work and capture of Slade than me, his own girlfriend. He knew how I felt, and I hoped that he would change over the years, but nothing is different. He still locks himself away from me and doesn't seem to care."

Bee frowned from hearing that. Nightwing can be a jerk when he's in his working mode. "Star, Nightwing is a guy, and guys don't look at the outside picture. They focus on what's in front of them. I'm sure Nightwing did not push you out on purpose. He cares for you and wants to make sure you are safe from Slade."

"Well, he does a very bad job of showing that." Starfire snapped. She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. It was the same thing over and over again.

Bee was taken back but didn't let it phase her. "Nightwing is a perfect example of a guy who only focuses on the inside picture. He doesn't take into account how he's affecting you and the others emotionally. Don't take it so personally He doesn't know. He's a smart leader, but a stupid boyfriend."

Starfire laughed. "I understand. He is busy, but there should be a line that he should not cross, which he continues to do. Nothing changes with him! He continues with the same antics. I am tired of it."

"Give him a second chance. Talk to him about this and come up with a plan to meet both of your needs. I don't know how long you guys have been together, but I'm sure that it's been awhile. Don't throw away a relationship just because Nightwing is oblivious. He just needs some womanly guidance"

Starfire turned to Bee and gave her a bone crushing hug. Tears streamed down her face. "Oh thank you, Bee, for coming and having the girl talk with me."

Bee blushed and patted the woman's back. "No problem. I gotta' go check on Mas and Menos. I haven't heard from them in awhile. Gotta' make sure that they're not breaking anything in the Tower. But remember what I said."

"Oh yes! I shall. Thank you, again. I hope you and Cyborg will continue with your relationship as well."

Bee's blushed. "How do you know, Star?"

Starfire giggled. "Oh, I heard you and Cyborg doing the naughty acts in his bedroom the other night."

Bee was completely frozen in her spot. It's so embarrassing to get caught being intimate with your lover. "Ok, well..bye!"

* * *

Omen silently looked around the grand office. It was bland, of course. "Slade has always taken the boring side of things. I wonder where he is...might as well take my own tour of this lovely estate.

* * *

"These potatoes are delicious, Wintergreen."

"Oh thank you, Miss Raven. It's good to hear someone complimenting my cooking." Wintergreen smiled then gave Slade a glare.

He rolled his eyes and continued eating his large portion of chicken. "I always compliment you with your cooking, Wintergreen." He said with a full mouth.

"How are you, Miss Raven? Are you enjoying your time here?"

Raven blushed. She definitely had fun with Slade. "Yes, but I miss my friends."

Slade stopped his eating and looked at her. It wasn't anger, but only disappointment. He didn't want to risk her communicating with them. He would hate for her to leave him.

He sighed and continued eating. "That could be arranged."

Raven was taken back by his statement. She didn't think he would give in that easy, but she knew that he wasn't too happy about doing it. She smiled at him then looked down at her plate. She had to talk to them.

"Wintergreen, is there more food?" Slade had already finished his plate and was still hungry for more. Raven was shocked by this, but he's a big man, of course, he will eat this much.

" _Big man indeed." Lust purred._

"What, no dinner for me?"

Everyone turned to the unfamiliar voice among them.

It was Omen. He was standing at the entrance of the dining area with a black, expensive cane in his hand, and navy blue suit on.

"What are you doing in my home?" Slade hissed.

Omen shrugged and took a seat at one of the many open seats. "I wanted to check up on you, old pal. Is that a crime?"

Raven stared at him. This is the person Slade was telling her?

" _He's handsome." Lust seductively said._

"Leave!" Slade demanded. He got up from his seat, ready to kick Omen out if he needed to.

"Not until we talk." He said seriously. Playtime is over and they needed to settle this now.

* * *

Sorry that I posted this late; I've been really enjoying my break. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to review. Also, updating may be a little spotty the next two weeks because finals are coming up, and I have to start writing more chapters, so please be patient with me. I will try my best to bring you more chapters.


	19. Chapter 19

"And this is the witch that I've heard so much about from my men?"

Slade felt his blood boil at the rude name. He walked to Omen and placed a strong and heavy hand on his shoulder. "Let's go."

Omen smirked and looked at Raven again. She didn't look scared at all. "Tell me, young lady," Omen shook Slade's hand off and got comfortable in his seat. "What is it that you do?"

Raven looked at Slade who was obviously annoyed. He shook his head. "That's none of your business."

Omen laughed. "Well aren't you rude. Can you show me your powers?"

Raven was getting angry. "No. Now leave."

Omen raised his hand in defeat and stood from the chair. Slade stood close to him defensively. "Fine. I know when I'm not welcomed."

Omen reached into his suit. He seemed to have been struggling to find whatever it was he was looking for. Slade forcefully grabbed him and began pushing him out of the dining area. Before anyone could notice, Omen elbowed Slade in the abdomen and skillfully threw two sharp daggers at Raven and Wintergreen. Wintergreen stumbled and brought his hand up while Raven acted quickly and shielded the both of them with her dark magic.

Omen's eyes lit up like a child in a candy store. His goons were right about her. If Slade has her then she must be unique. She could come in handy with his own business. " Marvelous." He whispered.

Raven shot Omen with her powers. Slade recovered from the attack and bonded him with handcuffs.

"Let's go!" Slade pulled Omen to his studies as if he was a pet dog. However, that smirk never left his face.

"I should follow them," Raven said hurriedly.

"No. Omen is dangerous. Stay here and let Slade handle him."

"You saw him pull out those knives. Who knows what else he might be hiding. I have to help Slade."

Wintergreen knew that he couldn't persuade the strong demoness to stay, so he watched her run down the hallway to meet up with Slade and Omen.

* * *

Nightwing sat on the couch, watching tv-the first he's done in weeks. He heard the doors swish open, but he didn't pay too much attention to who was now with him in the room. He kept his masked eyes on the screen until he saw a flash of red at the corner of his eye. He saw that it was Starfire, and he instantly became nervous. His stomach tied in a knot and he felt the heat in the room rise. He hasn't had a full conversation with her for a good week. He could feel the tension between them just from her walking by.

Starfire took a seat a few spaces away from Nightwing. She crossed her legs and watched the tv with him, not saying a word to her ex-boyfriend.

Nightwing twitched his leg as the program continued to show. It was quiet...too quiet. He looked around, slipping some glances at Starfire here and there. She also did the same to him. More minutes passed, and they still haven't talked. Nightwing knew that as the male who did the wrong, he should start the conversation. He cleared his throat and turned to Starfire.

"Star...I…"

"Robin, I forgive you."

Nightwing stopped the beginning of his apology and closed his mouth. _"That was fast."_ "Oh...you do?"

She sighed and nodded her head. "I am still very upset with you. I understand that finding Raven is important, but I do not think the method you are using is healthy for you or us."

Nightwing moved in closer to her and took her hands in his. "Star, I'm sorry. Please, take me back. I love you. My intentions were never to hurt you."

Starfire nodded her head. "I see, but you need to realize the "bigger picture"

Nightwing was confused with what she meant, but he didn't care to know. He simply wanted her to take him back. "Ok, I'll do it; I'll do whatever you want."

Starfire smiled and gave Nightwing a passionate kiss. It turned to fiery one soon, for it's been awhile since they've felt each other in their arms.

The couple stopped their embraced when the tv screen turned blank with a message on it. Nightwing looked up and saw that it was a video call. He quickly went to the computer and looked at it in confusion.

"What is it?" Starfire asked.

"It's a call...from Slade?"

* * *

"Slade, I am no child, let me go!"

"Who do you think you are barging into my private home and disrupting me?"

Omen laughed and sat in one of Slade's office chairs. His hands were still cuffed behind him. He looked around and gave a whistle. "Fancy place you got here, friend."

Slade pulled out a gun and placed it to Omen's head. "I could kill you right now for the little stunt you pulled."

Omen grunted. "Stop taking things so seriously. This is far from the worse I've done to you or _will_ do. I came here with a purpose and that's about the commitment you made to me about the chemical. It's been months since I got it, and you promised."

Slade pulled the gun back and looked at him. "I told your idiots to deliver the message that there was a mishap in retrieving it."

"What form of mishap could happen? You've done missions like these many times. Why is it that now you fail?"

Slade leaned against his desk in front of Omen and shrugged. "Everything can't turn out perfect in this world."

"Well, you promised that it would." Omen spat.

"I will get you a different chemical. How about that?"

Omen smirked. "Actually, I would like something else."

Raven walked through the door of the office. She tried not to make noise and divert the attention to herself, but that was a fail. She looked up to see Omen eyeing her in the chair.

"I want the girl instead."

* * *

"Sparky, what are you doing?"

Bee looked down at Cyborg who was underneath the T-car. He pulled himself from underneath the car. "I'm fixing up my baby. What does it look like?"

"It has to wait. I need your help."

Cyborg looked up. "With what? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, but I think Changeling and Speedy aren't."

"I haven't seen Changeling in a bit. I completely forgot about them."

"I think they're doing something they're not supposed to."

"Alright let's go."

The two walked together down the hallway of the tower towards Changeling's room. It was true that no one has seen the two men for days and have been very quiet. Bee wanted to check up on her teammate and same with Cyborg.

"Yo, BB. Where you at?"

The two heard some ruffling and a small burp but no one said anything.

"Maybe he's sleeping," Cyborg suggested.

"At 3 in the afternoon? I don't think so."

Bee continued to knock on the door but even harder. Cyborg simply stood back and watched her pound on the door. _"I like taking afternoon naps."_

"Is Speedy in there!?"

Soon, laughing was heard and more movement then a faint "no" was said through the door.

"Ok, guys. Quit goofing off and open this door! Sparky, open the door."

Cyborg simply sighed and punched in the code to the door. The two looked inside the dark green room that was a complete mess. Bee felt her hand on the wall and flipped the light switch. Bee and Cyborg gasped at the sight they saw. Empty beer and vodka bottles were lying everywhere on the floor. Speedy was lying on the ground; his cheeks were flushed, and he had a goofy smile on his face. Changeling was lying on his bed but half of his body was close to falling off. His face also had a red tint to it, and his eyes were bloodshot.

"Heeey Cyborg," Changeling said with a slur. He slowly lifted his body up and lazily walked toward Cyborg. Cyborg only stared at his intoxicated friend who continuously laughed and leaned on his metallic body.

"BB, what did you do?"

"I had _fun_!" He said with emphasis, but his body started to lean and fall to the floor. Cyborg acted quickly and held onto his body.

"When did you start drinking?"

Speedy! Wake up right now!" Bee slapped her drunk teammate back and forth while he laid on the floor. "If you think you can drink your problems away, you got another thing coming for you. If you don't wake up right now, you're going to do 5 hours of training straight!"

Speedy looked up at his leader. "Woah, Bee! Why are you yelling?" He said. "I'm right here." He lifted his hand and tried to touch her face, but she smacked it away in anger. She got up and kicked his side before walking to Cyborg.

"This is ridiculous. Changeling, you should know better than to listen to this dumbass."

Changeling only laughed and continued to lean on Cyborg for support. "Speedy, she called you a dumbass!"

Cyborg rolled his eyes and threw Changeling on the floor next to Speedy. "Might as well let them sleep it out."

Bee rolled her eyes. "They're so...childish. C'mon. The smell of alcohol is making me sick."

Cyborg closed the door behind them and left the intoxicated men to continue lying on the ground while they talked incoherently to each other.

* * *

"I am not an object for you to take!"

Omen only stared the dark beauty, taking in her features.

"Omen, it's time for you to leave." Slade forced Omen to stand up and dragged him to the door.

"Omen pulled at Slade's grip. "No! You promised me my order, and you never gave it to me. Now, give me the girl or there will be consequences."

Slade scoffed. "No one tells me what to do, especially you." He dragged him out again to the door.

Omen growled and broke the handcuffs that bound his hands together. He kicked Slade, causing him to fall back. Omen pulled out a small device from his suit. In a matter of seconds, a large squad of burly men burst through the window of Slade's office. Raven shielded herself from the broken glass. She gasped and looked around at the scene in front of her. Slade was battling Omen on one side of the room, but the men were marching towards her with their guns raised. Raven extended her arms and created a force field around her body; the bullets simply repelled off of her force. She wanted to help Slade, but at first, she had to get through Omen's small army of men.

Slade punched Omen in the jaw, causing him to fall back. He grabbed his jaw and spat blood out of his mouth. He ran to Slade then gave a round kick to him, but Slade quickly stepped to the side and held Omen's arm. Slade lifted Omen's body over his shoulders and threw him. Omen fell into the book shelves with a loud thud. He grunted and grabbed his side in pain. He looked up at Slade who towered over him.

"I see you haven't been training," Slade smirked.

"Why train when I can use weapons."

Omen pulled out a gun and shot at Slade multiple times. Slade dodged them but barely. One of them grazed his arm and tore his suit. Raven noticed this and tried to take the gun away from him, but one of the armored men punched Raven back. She grunted and threw the books that were lying on the floor at them. They slowed down, but the objects didn't stop them.

"Raven! Leave!"

Raven continued fighting the men. "No! I'm not leaving you by yourself!"

Slade continued dodging the shots that were fired at him. He pulled out his staff and started to beat the man. Omen managed to avoid one of the swings and elbowed Slade in the face. He fell back, grabbing his mask.

Raven ran to the two men, but the guards wrapped her in some type of net. She tried to break it, but she screamed when she felt electric charges surge through her body. Slade stopped his fight with Omen and ran to help Raven. He kicked the man that was controlling the net and freed her. Slade helped Raven up and whispered in her ear. "I need you to run. If he captures you, I don't know what he would do."

"But what about you?"

"Don't worry about me! I'll find a way. Go!"

Omen shot Slade in the chest, causing him to fall back against his desk. Omen smiled evilly at Raven with his gun aimed at her. "You're next, cupcake."

* * *

"Slade? Why would he be calling us?" Aqualad asked.

The team got together and stood in front of the screen eager to see the masked face of the criminal.

"I don't know, but I'm not going to wait to find out?"

Nightwing accepted the call, and the screen showed Raven's scared and beaten face. Everyone stared hard at their friend on the screen.

"Robin! I need your help!" Raven said out of breath to the screen. She continuously looked to the left of her, as if she was waiting for someone to come in.

"Raven! Where are you? What's going on?"

There was a large bang in the background and shots started to appear whizzing in the back of her. "I need help!" The video started to blur and fuzz, and her sentences were chopped. The only thing that could have been understood was."Trace the video".. _static…"_ I'm at"... _static..._ then the screen went black as the call had ended.

"Woah," Cyborg said underneath his breath.

"Team, get ready. We have to save Raven."

* * *

 _Here's another chapter. I hope you liked it. I can see the ending of this story coming very soon. I'm thinking of another 2-3 chapter, but I hope to make a good ending because you guys deserve it._

 _I also want to say thank you to those who are faithful in reading this story Please don't forget to review; it motivates me to keep writing. Thanks!_


	20. Chapter 20

"Ugh!"

Slade stumbled back then fell to his knees when he was kicked in his groin. The 5 men dressed in black attire continued to assault Slade in the darkly lit area. He slowly got to his feet then brought his hands up.

One man ran towards him with a staff drawn out. He swung it at Slade, but he dodged every strike. Slade punched the man in the chin, causing him to fly back. The next man swooped in, jumping onto his back in an effort to strangle him. Slade grabbed him then threw him over his shoulder onto the ground. The fight continued going on for what seemed like hours. Slade's belt filled with gadgets was taken from him, so he was forced to do hand to hand combat which wasn't much of a struggle for him, but these were skilled men who knew how to fight, and 5 at a time is a lot, even for him.

Slade flew back into a wall. He fell to the ground, grabbing his chest in pain. The five grouped back together and started to talk amongst them. Soon one of them brought out a device and started to advance on Slade.

He looked up in time to see electric volts shining in his face. He whacked the device out of the man's hand then twisted the fighter's arm so hard that he heard a snap and a loud cry from the masked man.

The four others acted quickly to stopping Slade. The fighting continued with a lot of grunts and kicks. One of the men brought out a knife and started to swing it around. Slade was cautious to not get touched by the blade, but it was hard to pay attention to the knife when there were three others lunging at him.

The third fighter thrust the blade at Slade's abdomen, but he caught it in time. Slade turned the hand of the fighter past away from him. The fourth fighter, too focused on hitting Slade, didn't realize the blade and ran straight into it. He groaned then fell back with the blade inside of him.

"Enough!"

Slade gave a loud cry of pain when he felt himself become paralyzed. He fell to the ground, seething in pain. He looked up to see Omen standing over him with a smirk.

"My, my, Slade. Aren't you the fighter!"

Slade groaned and tried to grab at Omen, but he simply walked away. "I tried to warn you, Slade. If you're not going to fulfill your order then you might as well work for me."

"Never." He said under his breath.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Omen asked. He bent low with his hand over his ear on the grounded Slade. He started to laugh then kicked Slade hard in the stomach. "You are indebted to me, and so is your little girlfriend too. I see many opportunities for her with my company."

Slade tried to move his body through the pain, but it was so much. He groaned but kept on. "Leave her out of this."

"No, I don't think I will do that. She's a perfect asset to me. I can see her now, helping me with everything I need."

Omen turned and looked down at Slade. He was still struggling to get back on his feet. "Such a pity that I took her away from you, but it's alright. I'll take good care of her."

Omen turned to the added fighters that entered the room. "Chain him. Then take him down to the basement." He shrugged. "Beat him up a bit, but don't kill him."

* * *

Raven opened her eyes then shook her head. She winced in pain when she felt a headache. After her eyes adjusted to the darkness around her, she looked down at the seat that strapped her down. She tried to break free with her own strength, but it was to no avail. She frantically searched the room with her eyes. She noticed a small knife resting underneath a box. She used her powers and brought the cutting knife to the straps of the chair. She started to cut through them in the back with ease She stopped her cutting when the doors opened and Omen walk in with two burly men behind him.

"Good morning, sweetheart!"

Raven rolled her eyes and groaned. "Please, don't call me that."

"What's wrong? Does Slade not call you that when you two are alone?"

"What have you done to him?" Raven hissed.

"Well don't you look cute when you're angry." He said taking her chin in his hand. Raven turned her head and groaned. "Now, we can do this the hard way or the easy way."

"What are you babbling about now?"

Omen chuckled. "I want you to work for me, sweetheart."

Raven gave a laugh. "Yeah, right, and I'm Cleopatra." She said sarcastically.

"You sure are beautiful as she," Omen said with a cheesy smile.

Raven only looked at him in disgust. "Don't flatter yourself. Please. Let me go, and I'll leave you alone."

"No thank you. You are going to work for me, whether you like it or not." He said in a serious tone.

"Like hell I am," Raven said under her breath. She used her powers to snap the remaining straps of the chair then charged at Omen who stepped back, but Raven was then held back by thin ropes. She continued to struggle in the grasp, using her powers, but it didn't work. She screamed when she received 50 volts of electricity through her body. She became weary and struggled to stay on her feet, but she was beginning to get light headed.

"The more you fight, the more this kind gentleman will amp up the volts."

Omen walked towards Raven his hands folded in front of him. "I think the best option you have is to join me."

"I will not join you."

"Are you sure?" Omen unfolded his hands then snaked them around Raven's curved body. His hand went to her lower back while the other run up and down her thigh. Raven instantly felt uncomfortable. She started to blush and tried to back away, but Omen's grip was strong.

"You will be a perfect contribution. Join me."

Raven looked up at him then spat in his face. ''It'll be a cold day in hell before I join you."

Omen staggered back, wiping the body fluid off his face. "Ok, well, I tried." He turned to the man holding the rope and used his finger to indicate the message.

The man nodded then amped up the volts to 100.

Raven screeched in pain when she felt unbearable pain. She groaned then passed out on the ground with the ropes still tightly around her.

"Take her to the basement too," Omen said, looking down at her body. "Ungrateful bitch." He said under his breath.

* * *

"The video message's coordinates trace us through here," Cyborg said. He turned the car into the dark forest trail. The titans looked out the window in slight fear but also anticipation.

"This is where Raven has been all this time? No wonder we couldn't find her. There are so many trees and bushes that I can barely see anything." Changeling said.

"Indeed. It is quite creepy."

The T-car turned onto the large driveway of the mansion that sat high and mighty in the center of the forest. Everyone in the car looked in amazement at the beautiful house in front of them.

"Fancy home Slade got here!" Bee said, flying over the premises.

'Don't get too comfortable, team. Raven's probably inside!"

The team ran out of the car and burst through the double doors of the mansion. They looked around but saw nothing. Slowly, they entered the home, scouring the area.

Cyborg whistled. "Slade has some money!"

"Dude! Look at all this stuff. And it's the good stuff too." Changeling said, standing in front of the china cabinet in the corner of the living room with Speedy next to him.

"Team, focus."

Cyborg brought out his hand and started to type away. "The room is traced upstairs. This way."

The team started to follow Cyborg up the grand stairs that were in the center of the room

"Is anyone home?" Starfire asked.

"My sensors aren't picking up any form of life."

When the Titans reached the corner of the second level, they saw the destruction of the paintings and furniture.

"Some fight," Aqualad said under his breath.

Nightwing ran down the hallway then walked into Slade's office. He looked around the destroyed room and started to investigate.

"Slade isn't playing around this time," Cyborg said while looking at the rubble.

"No. This isn't Slade. It's someone else." Nightwing looked through the many papers that were lying on Slade's desk and on the floor. "I don't think Slade would go through the trouble of destroying his own home when he already has Raven. I think it's this guy. Omen Marth." Nightwing read off the paper.

"Omen Marth is no one to play with."

The titans turned with their weapons ready to fight, but it was only Wintergreen standing at the door of the office.

"Who are you?"

"I am Wintergreen. Slade's assistant."

"He got a butler too!? Slade must be swimming in bread." Changeling exclaimed.

"Omen took both Slade and Raven. I would not waste any time lollygagging. He could be torturing them as we speak."

"Where can we find them?" Cyborg asked.

Wintergreen walked past them then searched through Slade's drawers. He pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Nightwing. "Here's his address. Go, quickly."

* * *

Slade grunted. He spat the blood out of his mouth. He struggled to stay awake. His lip was busted; his mask was removed to show his beaten eye and scratched face. His uniform was torn, and blood seeped through it. He was chained to a wall, forcing him to stand on his feet. He hissed in pain when he tried to stand up straight. He could heal faster than an average human, but there's a limit. He pulled at the chains again but to no avail. His wrist was starting to bruise from his intense thrashings.

The door to the basement opened. Slade looked up at the burly men who came down the stairs loudly. He saw one of them carrying Raven over their shoulder, unconscious. He forgot his pain and paid all of his attention on them. He pulled at the chains again. "Let her go you sick bastards."

The men only laughed at Slade then threw the tied sorcerer onto the ground. They turned back around and walked to the exit, leaving the two alone in the dark.

Slade stared at Raven. He couldn't tell if she was alive or dead, but he was getting extremely worried. Slade sighed and pulled at his chain even harder, causing him to scream in pain. The first attempt failed, but it loosened the chains. He sighed then gave another large pull. This time, it was successful. His arm went to his side, limbless. He breathed heavy for a couple of seconds before unchaining himself.

He staggered to the unconscious Raven then fell next to her. He slowly ran his hand over her smooth pale skin. He checked her pulse and was thankful to feel a faint one.

He pulled at the electric strings attached to her, destroying them in the process.

"Raven." He whispered. Slade lightly smacked the sorcerer's face and shook her lightly, occasionally stirring in her sleep.

He started to get weak then gave up. He sighed then lied down next to her limp body. His eyes started to get heavy and his consciousness leaving. He fought hard to stay awake, but he couldn't.

Raven opened her eyes then rubbed her head. She looked around and gasped when she saw Slade lying next to her in his blood.

"Slade! Slade, stay awake. What happened to you?" She said frantically and confused.

Slade didn't say anything in response. He only groaned. Raven tenderly brought his head into her lap and cleared the hair from his face.

"I'm going to heal you."

Raven sighed then concentrated hard on the man in front of her. She knew that this would take all of her energy to heal him, but she didn't care. She needed to make sure Slade stayed alive.

Raven's hands glowed blue. She rested both of her hands on his chest and concentrated hard on him.

The healing lasted good 3-5 minutes with Raven exerting all of her energy into him. When she was finished, she gasped and breathed heavily. She felt weak, but at least Slade looked back to normal.

Slade started to stir then slowly sat up. He turned to Raven and gave her a small smile before kissing her forehead. "We have to get out of here."

"Not so fast you two!"

* * *

The burly men brought Raven and Slade outside strapped in electrical wires. Raven looked around at the forest area where they were at. She didn't like the way things were turning.

"Bag 'em," Omen said to the rest.

Two men came over and placed a dark brown sack over their head.

"It's a disappointment that I have to kill both of you, especially you Raven. I would have loved to have gotten to know you better." Omen reached into his suit and pulled out a pistol. "Oh well, I'll see you both in hell."

Omen loaded the gun then pointed the first one at the back of Slade's head. Slade tried to run away, but Omen's men kept him down on his knees and the same for Raven. He positioned the gun and was about to pull the trigger, but he was stopped by green star bolts burning his hand. He gave a screech then fell back.

Nightwing stood with his hands crossed. "I don't know who you are, but you're going to have to kill us first before you kill them."

* * *

Sorry for the weird timing of this update. Finals are over, so I can now dedicate to finishing up this story. Review and thanks for reading!


	21. Chapter 21

"Who the hell are you guys?"

Omen reached into his pocket and brought out a pager, summoning his army of men from his headquarters. They came out, marching in rows systematically.

"Titans, Go!"

Starfire flew down to Raven and took the brown sac from her face and pulled the electric ties apart. "Oh, Friend Raven!" She squealed then hugged the sorcerer. Raven smiled but then got to her feet when Omen's men started to fire guns at them.

Raven turned to Slade and saw him break himself free after fighting the men that kept him down. She saw him running away from the fight that broke out between the Titans and the men. She sneaked out of the scene and caught up to Slade.

"Where are you going!?"

He stopped and looked down at her. "Stay here, with your friends, fight them off. I'm going after Omen alone."

"No! I don't want you to go alone."

"I don't have my mask. They will see my identity."

"It doesn't matter! You're not going after him by yourself."

Slade sighed and hugged the sorcerer before giving her a long passionate kiss. "I'll be fine. Go!" He pushed Raven toward the rest then ran towards Omen's headquarters, not looking back at all.

Raven sighed and flew back to her team. She wanted to see them, but not when they were fighting for their lives. She only hoped that Slade would be victorious in his battle.

* * *

"Omen, come out you coward."

"How did you heal so quickly Slade?"

Slade turned around in the dark, trying to find the man, but he only heard his voice. "That should be the least of your worries. Now show your face."

Omen jumped from the ceiling then landed in front of Slade, ready to fight. Slade cursed when he remembered that he didn't have his gadgets with him. He looked around then broke a pipe from the wall.

"It's just you and me, old friend."

* * *

Starfire used her eye beams to stop the men advancing towards her and her friends. She used her bolts then blasted them, but she didn't use all of her energy since they were human and didn't want to kill them by accident.

She turned and saw Changeling also fighting off a large number of fighters. He morphed into an elephant, stomping at the men around him like bugs. They backed away but started to shoot at him. He turned into a mockingbird, avoiding the whizzing bullets. He then transformed into a ram and started to run into them. He smirked in pride at the unconscious bodies on the ground.

He ducked when a bow whizzed passed by his head. He looked to see the arrow come in contact with a fighter that was standing behind him, ready to shoot the back of his head.

"You're welcome," Speedy said to his drinking buddy.

Nightwing brought out his bo staff and started to beat the men with his rod. He used the staff to raise his body off the air and kick the three men in the chest, causing them to fall back on the ground. He brought out disks from his belt then threw them at the small number of fighters. They screamed then fell onto the ground, stuck in a net, but they continued to shoot their guns at Nightwing. He started to run out of the way, but one of the bullets came in contact with his arm. He yelled then fell, clutching his arm.

Bee flew in and shot the three men under the net with her stings. They were unconscious after only one hit. "You okay Nightwing?"

Nightwing seethed in pain. "No, but keep fighting. I'll be..fine."

Bee stayed by his side but continued to blast her yellow stings at the men that were starting to advance on them again.

Mas and Menos ran in, taking the attention of some the fighters. They huddled together, trying to shoot at the twins. Mas and Menos jumped and kicked the men in the face, knocking them out. The two smiled then gave each other high fives.

"Nightwing." Raven ran to her leader then kneeled beside him and Bee. He was starting to bleed profusely, and nothing was working.

Nightwing groaned. The pain was unbearable. Raven sighed and tried to summon as much energy as she could. Her hands turned blue then she placed them over his bloody arm. Soon, the bleeding started to stop and his skin was stitching itself together. Nightwing sighed when the pain went away, but he caught Raven before she could fall over.

"Raven, are you ok?"

She sighed and nodded her head. "Low on energy, that's all. C'mon, let's fight."

* * *

Omen and Slade started to spar in the dark. Slade jumped and tried to kick Omen in the face, but he blocked it with his arms then gave a heavy punch to Slade's face. He grunted then fell back, holding his chin.

Omen smiled with confidence. Slade spat the blood from his mouth then charged at him again. He gave a series of punches and kicks to Omen, but he dodged every single attack. Omen brought his staff out then thrust it towards Slade's abdomen, causing him to fall to his knees. He brought the rod over his head then swung it down over Slade's head, but he quickly rolled away.

Slade gave Omen a swift kick sweep, causing him to fall onto his back. Slade brought his pipe then started to hit Omen with it. He staggered back, holding his arm. He groaned then took out his own staff again. "It's sad how we turned out like this."

Slade and Omen circled each other with their weapons in hand. "I did nothing. It was all you."

Omen chuckled. "I beg to differ." Omen charged at Slade again with his staff in hand. The two continued on with their sparring spree. The metals clanging together making a rhythm. If only Slade had his gadgets, he would have thrown a grenade at him.

Slade staggered back, breathing heavily. He never liked fighting Omar when they were younger because they were so similar in fighting style, and it's amazing to see that they were still at the same level.

"What's wrong, Slade? Getting tired."

Slade ignored him then ran to him, but Omen stepped to the side then kicked Slade's back, causing him to fly forward onto the ground.

"Don't worry," Omen said, bringing out his pistol. "This won't hurt a bit."

* * *

Raven was beginning to worry for Slade. She focused on helping her friends fight the thousands of men that were coming out of nowhere, but she continued to think of the man she loved.

"Yo, Rae!"

Raven gave an "oomph" when Changeling ran into her, throwing her out of the way of a fighter's attack. She sighed and looked up at Changeling. "Are you ok, Rae? You don't seem to be focused."

Raven shook her head and rubbed her temples. "No, I'm not. I need to find Slade.''

Changeling gave her a quizzical look. "What? Why? We're here to save you."

"I know, but I have to find him." Raven got to her feet and started to run away from the fight, but she was held back by Changeling. She looked back at him confused and angry. "Let me go!"

"No! Why are you saving him? If anything, you should be here helping us!"

Raven pulled her arm from his strong grip. "I have my reasons." She said quickly then flew away from the scene.

* * *

Slade kicked the gun from Omen's hand then dashed for it, but he grabbed Slade's ankle and threw him to the other side of the wall with a loud thud. He groaned and fell to his knees. He looked up and saw Omen pointing the gun at the middle of his eyes with his finger on the trigger.

Omen smiled at him evilly. He dropped the gun when he felt a large force hit him in his side. He yelled then flew to the side of the wall.

Slade looked up and saw Raven flying in front of him with her hand extended. "I told you, you would need my help."

Slade only smirked before accepting her extended hand.

"Isn't that cute? The power couple is together." Omen said, holding his abdomen.

"Give up, Omen," Raven said with her hands glowing black.

"Never, sweetheart."

Omen threw three small hand grenades at Raven and Slade. There were a loud explosion and a ton of smoke, making it hard to see. Raven fell to the ground when she felt a kick on her side. She used her black powers to create a small shield from the hand attacks that were made by Omen, but he was stopped by Slade. He wrapped his large hands around Omen's neck then threw him to the ground, punching into his face repeatedly. Omen grabbed at Slade's first then twisted his wrist, causing a loud cracking sound of Slade's carpal.

He screeched in pain, giving Omen a chance to escape. He kicked Slade off from above him then got back to his feet, but he was greeted with a crate slamming into him. He flew back and hit the ground. He rubbed his head at the large knot. He noticed just in time, another crate coming his way. He got to his feet and jumped over it with ease. He noticed Raven flying above him. He reached into his belt then threw three exploding bombs into her face, blinding her. She used her hands to shield her face, but the light was so bright. She failed to realize herself losing altitude in the air. She gasped when she felt strong arms pull her body to the ground.

Raven tried to use her powers to stop Omen, but she felt a cool steel on her neck, which made her stiffen in his grip.

Omen kept the blade close to Raven's thin throat. She kept her position and tried not to agitate him.

"Come any closer, Slade, and I'll slit her throat."

"Let her go, Omen."

He smirked and added pressure on the blade and tightened his grip on her waist. Raven tried to summon something to hit him in the back, but she couldn't concentrate hard enough.

"Whatever you want, I'll do it. Just let her go." Slade had his hands up to show his willingness to comply.

Omen laughed. "You think you're better than I don't you Slade? Huh? You think that just because you're richer than me and stronger than me that you can boss me around like a little kid? Well, you're wrong." He said, bringing the blade closer. "I have your everything in my arms right now. I could kill her right this moment."

Slade kept still. Obviously, Omen was beginning to turn mental.

"Today, I'm going to win. I'm going to have the upper hand."

Raven screamed when she felt the blade tear her skin.

Slade acted quickly then brought out the gun that fell on the ground earlier. Omen noticed this and threw the blade fast and accurately at Slade, piercing his chest but moments before Slade shot the gun straight at his head.

Omen's lifeless body flopped onto the ground, and blood splattered everywhere, freeing Raven. She pushed him away and ran to Slade. She fell to his side and stared at the blade that was thrusted deep into his chest. Raven started to panic. The blade was thrust on the left side of his chest, right where his heart is located. Tears ran down her face as she continued to look down at Slade. He was beginning to lose consciousness. She tried to heal him, but she was low on energy, and the small amount she had wasn't enough to heal such an injury.

"Slade, stay awake." She said between sobs.

She held his heavy head in her arms. She continued to cry. Her powers started to act out of control although she tried to conserve it and push it towards healing Slade. But nothing was working; she could feel the life draining from him.

Raven looked around. She tried to call for help from her friends but they were too far away to hear her wails. She looked down. "What should I do?" She wrapped her fingers around the blade and tried to pull it out, but Slade screamed at the pain. She quickly stopped in fear and tried to do something else. She unclasped her cloak and started to pat it around the stab wound to reduce the bleeding. It wasn't working as much as she had hoped.

Slade slowly moved his hand up to Raven's crying face which she held with her bloodied hand. There was still a lot of blood spilling from the stab wound, and Slade was starting to go into shock. All Raven could do was cry as she watched her love die in her arms.

"Please, don't leave me."

Slade squeezed Raven's hand with all the might he could and looked up into her eyes. It pained him to see her in such a state of distress.

He raised his hand and weakly wiped away the tears from her face. She looked down and stared into his warm eyes.

"I..love..you."

"No, no, no. Slade, you're going to make it. I promise." Raven rambled. She placed her hands on his wound and tried to heal him again, but she was still too weak. She started to cry again. This can't be happening. He can't die, not now. Not like this. "My friends are coming, Slade. Hold on just a little ."

Slade tried to hang on to life, but it was quickly eluding him. He looked up at her and gave one final smile to her. His body went limp and his eyes went still. Raven screeched and shook the large body frantically. "Wake up! Don't go to sleep! Get the hell up!"

"SLADE!"

* * *

 _That's it! This is the end of Unsuspected Love! Thanks to everyone who was there from the beginning until now! Thank you for reviewing, favoriting and following the story and also me! It wasn't much, but it certainly felt like a lot. Don't forget to review and thanks for your loyalty!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **PSYCHE!**_

 _I'm not going to do you guys dirty by simply killing Slade off like that...or will I? Stay posted because an epilogue will be added!_


	22. Epilogue

She was back at the tower with her friends in her old room. She will never forget that fateful night. For months, she mourned over his death. Her teammates tried to help her with her loss, but they didn't understand the pain she was going through. She knew that deep down, they were happy that he was dead.

It was good to see her teammates getting back to their normal lives. Titans East said their goodbyes and went back to their city; Changeling was back to telling his corny jokes and playing with Cyborg. Starfire and Nightwing still had their rocky moments here and there in their relationship, but the trials made them stronger as a couple. If anything, shortly after Slade's death, they announced their engagement. Everything was going back to normal, except for her.

"Azarath, metrion, zinthos. Azarath, metrion, zinthos."

Raven sighed and took in the sun's warm rays. Her legs were crossed and her hair was blowing in the cool morning wind. The bay's water shimmered and dance when the light cascaded off of its color.

Her friends were happy, but she wasn't; It simply was not the same with them. She missed Slade. Never did she think that an evil criminal would create such an impact on her life in such a way. Sometimes she wondered to herself. Why did she fall in love with him? What made him so appealing to her? Then she would think back to the times they shared together. Sensually and emotionally.

She got to her feet, turned and walked back into the Tower to her room. Raven opened one of her ancient books and continued to read. Since the day they buried him, she's been looking for a spell. A spell to bring him back. Trigon was able to do it, so she sees no reason as to why she couldn't either.

Because of her long searching, she excluded her friends. She felt awful for doing such a thing to the people who really cared the most for her, but love is a powering tool that can blind logic.

She would see them during battle or during their occasional pizza hangouts, but anything further, she would not participate in because of the time spent away on the books.

At the night of the fight, the team found out about her and Slade's relationship. They discovered her holding Slade's large lifeless body and her hysterically crying into him. It wasn't something they approved of, obviously, especially Nightwing, but they didn't ask any more of the topic. It was a touchy subject that neither of them wanted to talk about.

Raven turned another page in the book and gasped when she read the title. She quickly sprang from her bed and searched her room for all of the ingredients that the book listed in order. She opened the vial of a blue powder which she drew in a circle at the center of her room. She grabbed other intricates from her shelves and placed them along the powdery ring, She lit the candles in her room and looked at the end result. She glanced at the book then back to her creation.

" _Good thing the others are away."_

Raven bent at the chest that was at the foot of her bed. She took out a key that was hidden behind her mirror then used it to open the lock of the trunk. Once she removed it, she took hold of the object that she held dear to her.

She held Slade's mask close to her chest with care. After the fight with Omen, she managed to salvage his mask that was resting in the rubble. None of her team members noticed this, thankfully, and since then, she kept it as a memorabilia of him.

She placed the mask in the center of the circle then nodded her head in approval. She placed the book on her podium then began to chant the spell that was written in the book. As she said the chant, the ring started to glow white and a force was made in the shape of the circle of the powder.

Raven stared in amusement but continued to speak the spell. When the spell was finished, Slade's mask started to levitate in the middle of the ring. The circle started to circulate around it for what seemed like forever to Raven.

The white force began to mold the bodily physique of Slade. Raven couldn't contain her disbelief and excitement. She walked away from the podium and closer to the phenomena. She saw the force build the human body. The skeleton was formed then the nervous system, his muscles, blood then skin, and hair,

When the magical process was complete, Raven fell to her knees. She didn't realize it while watching the creation, but the spell took most of her energy. In all, she didn't care one bit.

The ring's white glow started to fade and the naked body appeared complete. When the magic stopped, Raven got to her feet and scrambled to the body in the center of her room. At first, she was cautious, but she was confident that it was her Slade.

Slade's body laid limp on the floor. When Raven reached him, his body turned from dead gray to a fair-skinned complexion. His eyes popped open and his mouth opened wide, gasping desperately for air. Raven panicked at first but kept her arms around his body to control him. He was shaking and trying to get up. Raven used her powers to wrap around his body and prevent him from getting up and hurting himself in his state of confusion and shock. He must be facing the aftereffects of the spell and adjusting to life once more.

"Calm down, Slade," Raven said through gritted teeth as she continued to keep the shaking man down.

After a couple more seconds of thrashing, he started to calm down and his heartbeat began to rest. She gave a sigh of relief then slowly rubbed her hands over his bare chest when he started to lose unconsciousness. Soon, he was asleep in her arms.

Raven smiled down at him. Slade. The man who died in her arms months ago. The criminal who stole her heart was here, _alive_ and breathing. Raven silently laughed with tears running down her face. She tightened her hold on his sleeping form and continued crying tears of joy.

* * *

Slade stirred then opened his eyes. _"Where am I?"_

He turned and scanned the room. It looked familiar, but he was in too much of a state of blankness to remember.

"Slade!"

Slade looked up and saw Raven running towards him from the door with a plate and glass in her hands. She climbed into her bed and wrapped her arms around him.

Still, Slade was in a state of shock and confusion. All he remembered was losing consciousness after being stabbed by Omen, but he's here, with Raven, in her room.

"What happened? How?.." He asked, looking around. His voice was gruff and his throat dry. Raven ignored his question and gave him a glass of water which he drank eagerly.

"You died, Slade," Raven said calmly, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Again?"

Raven smiled. "Yes, your dumbass died, again."

" am I here?" He creaked and rubbed his sore head.

"I brought you back, with a spell. Probably something similar to what Trigon used when he brought you back the first time."

Slade looked down at her then smiled. He raised his large hand over her pale cheek, which she happily embraced. "You're my Savior."

Raven leaned in from her spot on her bed then connected lips with Slade. He slowly but surely responded to her kiss, bringing his hand to the back of her head to make sure she didn't pull away. She felt complete when she felt that spark come back. The hole she felt was missing in her heart was filled again with love.

After an hour of resting and eating, Slade was back to his full strength.

"I should probably teleport you back home, so you can get dressed."

Raven blushed, seeing the outline of his member through her sheets. Slade only chuckled and leaned back, taking her into his arms. "How about we take advantage of my nudity." He said before giving her another long and gentle kiss.

She kissed back eagerly but pulled him back. "No. My friends should be home any minute now."

Slade frowned then sighed. "Whatever you say."

* * *

"Rae, you have to come with us to the movie premier."

Raven continued reading her book on the sofa. "I'm not interested."

Changeling frowned then turned away from her. At least he tried. Starfire flew in after him. "Friend, why will you not participate in the hangout tonight?"

Raven sighed. "I just want to relax in my room with a good book."

"Let's go, ya'll. If she doesn't want to go then she doesn't want to go." Cyborg said, getting his keys from the table.

"Very well then," Starfire said sadly.

"See you in a couple of hours, Rae."

Raven only nodded with her nose buried deep in her book. She hasn't been feeling well all day, so going out to a movie then for pizza afterward was simply her ideal image of resting. She's sure that there will be other movies that she will join them in the future.

She closed her book then teleported to her room. She placed the book on her nightstand then got into her lotus position above her bed. _"Nothing a little meditation won't help."_

"Azarath, metrion, zinthos, Azarath metrion, zinthos. Azarath-" Raven stopped her chanting when she heard something hit against the window. She turned her head then looked out at the bay. There was nothing there. She closed her eyes and chanted again then turned.

Another spec hit her window, She fumed then looked out the window in annoyance. Her anger faded when she saw Slade hanging outside with a grappling hook keeping him up.

Raven quickly opened her window and allowed Slade to squeeze himself in. "What are you doing here?"

"I can't visit the most beautiful woman in the world?"

Raven blushed. Slade took off his mask then snaked his arms around her waist. His lips connected with hers, locking them in a passionate kiss. Raven wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in closer.

Slade brought his body closer to her and intensified the kiss. He brought her over to her bed then crawled on top of her. Raven barely had time to protest as his lips were back on hers in a swift motion. His hands massaged her bare thigh up and down, making her moan under his embrace. Slade traveled from her lips to her neck. Raven gasped and closed her eyes, falling onto the pleasure of the warm kisses.

He leaned in closer, bringing his hips down. Raven took in a sharp breath when she felt his groin rub against her womanhood.

Slade chuckled then looked down at her. "I want you, my love." He said huskily.

Raven blushed. "I..o-okay..'' She said incoherently when she felt Slade's hands tenderly fondle her chest with his calloused hands. All worries and fears flew out the window when he continued his assault on her body. She closed her eyes and gave in to the pleasure, She arched her back, giving him better access. Slade reached her back and started to zip her leotard off.

"Slade, wait."

Slade stopped pulling off her leotard and looked up at her. "I won't do anything you're not comfortable with.'

Raven paused. She wasn't concerned about having sex with Slade, but she was concerned with having sex in general. The first time is always messy. "I'm just scared." She said quietly.

Slade smirked. He took off his heavy armor from his body and found the hem of his shirt before taking the garment off in one swift motion. Raven stared up at him, adoring his chiseled chest. It made her blush thinking that a man as big and serious as he would be taking her. At most, it made her nervous. He leaned in, using his forearms to hold his heavy body over hers. "Don't be scared." He delicately pulled her leotard off of her again, kissing her smooth, bare skin. His eyes scanned at her body. He started at her pert breasts then her slim abdomen, taking note of her muscles. He stopped at her black laced his panties. He smirked and moan at the sight of them.

Slade connected lips with hers once again. He made sure that it was slow and sweet to ease her worries and give her validation of his love towards her.

He trailed kisses from her neck to her collarbone then finally her breast. Raven inhaled and arched her back. Slade smirked at her reaction and continued to tease her chest. He placed a nipple in his mouth and played with the other with his hand. His tongue circled her nipple then licked her light gray areola. He continued to tease her before finally sucking her sensitive skin. Raven gave a sweet moaned. Her hands went from his shoulders to his hair. Her long fingers kneaded his soft air. She felt her body and face getting warmer and her core beg for some form of release with every passing minute.

Slade quickly changed positions from one nipple to the next skillfully. Raven whimpered even louder.

"See, nothing to be scared of."

Raven smiled then leaned forward, locking lips with him again. The two ferociously kissed. Slade brought her down again on the bed then brought her close to his hips. He unfastened his belt and pulled down his pants then slowly pulled her moist panties down her long legs. He looked up at her and saw her red as a tomato. He loved seeing her so out of her element. She looked adorable.

He leaned in closer to her and kissed her neck once more. Raven moaned and moved her head to the side for him, but her attention was still towards her sacred area. While his face was in the nook of her neck, he brought his hand down, grazing over her womanhood. She jerked in surprise and wrapped her hands around his back, her fingernails digging into his flesh. Raven repeated her mantra in her head when Slade traced his finger around her genitalia. She jerked once more and sharply inhaled when his thumb rubbed against her clitoris. Slade smirked and continued to kiss her neck. Raven continued giving cries of pleasure. She never masturbated, so she failed to take into account the pure ecstasy of his hand on her entrance. Slade slowly inserted one of his fingers inside of her. Raven made a discomforted noise and tensed underneath him. Eventually, the discomfort was replaced with pleasure and she was back to giving pleasured cries.

Slade positioned his penis at her entrance. He looked up at her and gave a chaste kiss. "You do know it will hurt, correct?" Raven looked nervous and unsure but she nodded her head. Slade placed one of his hands down to his erection and another at the back of Raven's head. He looked down at her and grinned.

Raven gulped and took in an uneasy deep breath. _"Let's get this over with."_

He kissed her once more and started to rub himself against her moist opening. He moaned feeling the warmth up and down his shaft. He locked lips with her to keep her attention. He positioned his tip and entered her. Raven jumped and stopped. She groaned and leaned back, staring at the ceiling.

"The pain will go away soon, my dear."

He thrust his entire self into her, causing her to scream and hiss. She grabbed the bed sheets. Slade brought his hands to her hips to keep her still. He started to kiss her collarbone to do something to help ease the pain.

Raven continued whimpering and shifting in pain. Tears swelled in her eyes. Slade used his finger and wiped them away. They stayed in this position until Raven started to calm down and he felt her walls loosen around his hardened member. It was struggling for him as she was wet and warm. He slowly thrust himself out then in once more. She winced but didn't scream this time.

He continued this slow motion. The pain started to subside and bliss took its course once more. Raven closed her eyes then sighed, still holding the sheets for dear life.

Slade thrusted faster. He tried to discipline himself and repeat in his brain that this was her first time, but she felt so good. He brought one of his hands to her hip and the other resting on the bed, keeping him over her. Raven placed her hands to his torso and moaned softly.

The rhythm got faster and harder. The bed was creaking and her powers were becoming unstable. Raven's cheeks were flushed and her body produced a thin layer of sweat on her torso. One hand still clung to the sheets while the other went to his muscled chest. He was also sweating, and she could feel the muscles in his chest slightly contrasting from his thrusts. Her hand went to his forearm. She could feel the bubbling build up of the release her core so eagerly wanted to free. Raven screamed his name in tired breaths. Slade groaned in pleasure and pounded into her faster and harder. He loved hearing her say his name. Raven's hands went to his back, keeping him close and her legs wrapped around his waist, begging for more. She felt her orgasm approaching, and Slade could feel his climax.

After a few more thrusts, Slade pulled himself out from inside her then released himself. Raven gasped at the sudden loss but relaxed. Her body trembled when she finally hit her maximum. Her breathing started to slow, and her heart beat returned to normal. Slade rested himself on top of her and wiped the excess sweat from his brow. The two made eye contact then shared a final loving kiss. Slade sighed and rested his head on her chest while she wrapped her arms around his back and tangled her fingers in his hair.

"I love you," Raven said.

Slade smiled then played with her long hair which he adored so much. He was flattered that she kept it after so long.

"I love you too, my dear."

* * *

 _Thank you to all the loyal readers! I enjoyed writing this story, and I hope that everyone who read it also liked it! Let me know what you thought about the epilogue in the reviews! Do you think it was a good ending or could it have been better?_

 _I'm also currently writing a BbRae fanfic that I will publish very soon! It's called "My Hidden Child", so please come back to read that one._

 _Thanks!_


End file.
